Deux cicatrices pour un même destin TwoScars
by Hatsilie
Summary: Drago Malefoy vous dira que tout est de la faute du professeur Chourave ; Hermione Granger, quant à elle, affirmera que c'était tout simplement leur destin. Mais tous les deux seront au moins d'accord sur un point... en une heure, leurs vies ont basculé. EN PAUSE
1. La Candéale

Deux cicatrices pour un même destin. 

Dramione

par Hatsily

Avant-propos : 

**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, alors soyez indulgents. C'est un dramione intitulé « Deux cicatrices pour un même destin. » Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire ! **

**/ ! \ : A la base, je ne comptais pas mofidier la base de l'histoire d'Harry Potter ; néanmoins, pour plus de facilités, j'ai décidé que Drago et Hermione seraient Préfets en chef dès la sixième année, et non pas la septième comme dans l'histoire initiale. Cette fanfiction se situe donc au début de leur sixième année, Hermione et Drago sont tous deux Préfets en chef. Le reste ne change pas ; Sirius est mort il y a quelques mois, Lucius Malefoy est a Azkaban, etc. **

Chapitre 01

La Candéale.

La Candéale, ou comment se faire avoir par une vieille plante rabougrie. Si Hermione Granger avait pu connaître à l'avance les événements de l'après-midi, elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité une seule seconde à sécher ce premier cours de botanique, malgré son statut récurrent d'élève modèle. Mais bien entendu, la jeune sorcière n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir que sa vie allait être bouleversée en une heure, elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait aux serres de Poudlard comme à son habitude ; parfaitement à l'heure. Accompagnée d'Harry et de Ron, elle entra et salua le professeur, Madame Chourave, qui préparait les tables.

- Attendez avant de vous installer ! Leur lança l'enseignante en leur jetant un coup d'œil avant de déposer le dernier pot sur une table à l'opposé du trio.

Interrogateurs, les trois amis se fixèrent sans comprendre l'ordre, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander des précisions à Chourave ; déjà, d'autres élèves arrivaient, papotant aimablement sous la pâle lumière du soleil de septembre. Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer une troupe de Serpentard ricanants quelques instants après les Gryffondors ; voilà qui expliquait la mine sombre des rouge et or... Ainsi, c'était avec eux qu'ils devaient partager les cours de botanique ! Guère enchanté, Ron eut un grognement rageur.

- Pas possible d'être aussi malchanceux ! murmura-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! soupira Hermione en rendant au centuple le regard noir que lui adressait Pansy Parkinson. Déjà que je suis obligée de partager mes appartements avec Malefoy... Je n'ai pas envie de voir sa tête plus souvent, le soir me suffit amplement !

Ledit Malefoy les observait lui aussi, un sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres, le bras droit crocheté par les mains baladeuses de Parkinson. Ses yeux bleu acier se rivèrent aux prunelles chocolat d'Hermione, qui réprima une exclamation de dégoût et rompit brutalement le contact en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Ce maudit Serpentard lui rendait la vie dure depuis la rentrée. En constatant qu'il était encore plus méchant avec elle qu'à son habitude, Hermione n'en n'avait pourtant pas été étonnée ; elle ne considérait pas ça comme de la malchance, juste comme une fatalité. En recevant la lettre de Poudlard pour sa nomination au poste de Préfète en Chef, elle avait instantanément su _qui _formerait avec elle le binôme Gryffondor/ Serpentard tant attendu. Les deux maisons se détestaient ouvertement, et Ron avait ricané en découvrant à la rentrée ce dont Hermione se doutait déjà : Drago Malefoy était le nouveau Préfet en Chef. Celui avec qui elle avait des appartements communs. Celui avec qui elle devait faire régner l'ordre à Poudlard. Celui avec qui elle était censée s'entendre sur plusieurs sujets, tel que l'organisation du bal annuel.

Une bonne blague, en somme !

Hermione soupira et releva la tête quelques instants plus tard, non sans éviter de regarder en direction du couple ignoble formé par Malefoy et Parkinson. Voyant que tout le monde était arrivé, le professeur Chourave tapa dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention des élèves, qui étaient restés debout comme elle le leur avait demandé.

- Bien ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là. Cette année, j'aimerais faire les choses un peu différemment, commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vais moi même former les binômes avec qui vous allez travailler tout au long de l'année. (Levant une main pour faire taire les protestations qui s'élevaient, elle continua d'une voix enjouée :) je sais que vous n'allez pas forcément être ravie de mes choix, mais croyez-moi, votre année n'en sera que plus intéressante !

_ - Intéressante ?_ S'exclama Ron à mi voix, l'air dégoûté. Elle a du boire trop de Biéraubeurre avant de venir...

- C'est pas possible... gémit Hermione en se passant la main sur le front d'un geste fatigué.

- Comme tu dis, grommela Harry, mains dans les poches et l'air boudeur.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla la jeune fille avant de soupirer.

Le professeur Chourave parcourut la salle du regard avant d'annoncer ce qui allait être pour tous un cauchemar sans fin...

- Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne laisserais pas deux personnes d'une même maison faire équipe. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard devront s'assembler pour chaque groupe.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? S'enquit d'une voix calme un Drago Malefoy pourtant visiblement furieux.

Hermione frissonna en lui jetant un coup d'œil. C'était toujours lorsque ses yeux couleur argent prenaient cette teinte sombre qu'elle se décidait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le fuir...

- Je crains que non, monsieur Malefoy ! Lui répondit la petite sorcière potelée avant de désigner Hermione d'un doigt : par ailleurs, c'est avec miss Granger que vous travaillerez cette année. Laissons à nos Préfets en Chef le soin de montrer l'exemple ! Allez vous installer à une table tous les deux, s'il vous plaît.

- Qu... quoi ? S'étrangla le grand blond dégingandé tandis que Pansy le contemplait d'un air horrifié.

Le concert des protestations reprit de plus belle tandis que Chourave annonçait peu à peu les nouveaux binômes. Sous les encouragements compatissants de ses deux amis, Hermione alla s'installer à une table et sortit ses affaires en attendant que son nouveau partenaire vienne la rejoindre. Étrangement, l'idée délirante qu'avait eu Chourave de les mettre ensemble la laissait presque indifférente. Le fait de devoir travailler avec lui était évidemment loin de la ravir, mais n'avait-elle pas déjà pris l'habitude de faire équipe avec lui lors des rondes qu'ils effectuaient chaque soir avant de dormir ? Et si quelqu'un savait le remettre à sa place, c'était bien elle. L'adolescente réprima un rire. La correction qu'elle lui avait infligée en troisième année n'aurait de cesse de se répéter s'il continuait à la maltraiter !

- Dis-moi, Granger, tu m'as l'air bien heureuse pour quelqu'un qui est censé pleurer parce qu'elle ne fait pas équipe avec ses deux zigotos préférés, lança Malefoy d'une voix traînante en s'installant de mauvaise grâce à côté d'elle.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, merci Malefoy.

Il éloigna sa chaise d'elle jusqu'à se trouver au bord opposé de la table et lui jeta un coup d'œil haineux.

- N'essaye même pas de me faire participer à ce cours, grogna-t-il en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Je ne travaille pas avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Hermione, qui adressait un sourire piteux à Harry et Ron à l'autre bout de la rangée – l'un et l'autre respectivement obligés de s'asseoir à côté de Parkinson et de Goyle – se tourna vers le Serpentard avec une grimace rageuse :

- Si tu crois que je vais faire tout le boulot à ta place, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

- Vraiment ? Ricana le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire railleur. Mais c'est pourtant exactement ce qui va se passer, Granger.

- Toi... !

Le sourire du Serpentard s'accentua ostensiblement. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le professeur Chourave ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Claquant une seconde fois dans ses mains pour ramener le silence, elle alla se planter au milieu de la classe et entama enfin son cours.

- La plante sur laquelle nous allons travailler ce trimestre, la Candéale, est d'une importance capitale pour vos examens. Vous serez forcément interrogés là dessus, je vous encourage donc à y porter une attention particulière.

Elle marqua une pause pour réprimander un Serpentard qui ricanait aux dépens du pauvre Neville, et Hermione en profita pour examiner la plante qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un vieux bout de bois plein de pustules était donc le spécimen qu'ils allaient étudier... la jeune fille réprima une moue boudeuse. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de cette plante, et ce simple fait la troublait. De part et d'autre de la salle, les élèves arboraient tous la même grimace – pas pour les mêmes raisons néanmoins ; le fait était que la plante ne payait vraiment pas de mine. La tige de la Candéale était toute sèche, et les espèces de petits globes brunâtres qui en parcouraient la surface ne valaient guère mieux. Plissant le nez à côté d'elle, Malefoy laissa échapper un soupir.

- En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal de faire équipe avec toi, Granger...

_ - Hein ?_ ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione qui se demandait les raisons de ce soudain revirement.

- Pardon, j'ai mal formulé ma phrase, je recommence... chuchota-t-il en plantant ses yeux acier dans ceux, écarquillés de stupeur, de la jeune fille. Je suis content _que tu fasses le boulot pour moi_, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de toucher cette vieille plante rabougrie.

- Tu rêves ! s'emporta Hermione en serrant les dents, furieuse de s'être fait avoir.

À l'autre bout de la salle, le professeur Chourave reprenait ses explications, mais la jeune sorcière n'en n'avait cure. Désireuse de remettre l'autoritaire Serpentard à sa place avant qu'il ne remporte la bataille, elle se laissa dominer par son courroux sans plus se préoccuper des chuchotements précipités des quelques élèves qui avaient remarqué la dispute.

- Je-ne-ferai-rien-pour-toi, tu comprends ça ? Tempêta-t-elle pendant que Malefoy ricanait à l'autre bout de la table.

Sans se rendre compte de l'inattention du binôme, le professeur continuait. _« Avant toute chose, il vous que vous sachiez... »_

- Arrête de rire, par Merlin ! Pesta la jeune fille en saisissant le pot contenant la plante pour le glisser sous le nez du Serpentard. Je suis sérieuse !

- Je le suis tout autant, grimaça Malefoy en repoussant la plante en direction de la jeune rouge et or.

_« … que la Candéale peut se révéler très dangereuse... »_

- Espèce de... ! S'exclama Hermione en cherchant une insulte convenable.

- Vas-y, finis ta phrase ? Je serai curieux de savoir à quelle espèce j'appartiens. (Malefoy se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :) _Surprends-moi,_ Granger...

_« … l'intérieur des bulbes est notre bien le plus précieux car utile à de nombreuses potions, et le jeu en vaut la chandelle, mais... »_

- Arrête ton petit jeu, Malefoy ! Grimaça la Gryffondor en reculant sa chaise pour ne plus avoir affaire avec le regard perçant de son ennemi. (Elle poussa à nouveau la plante vers le jeune homme et le fusilla des yeux.) Tu veux que je te surprenne ? Très bien. C'est _toi _qui va faire le boulot à ma place !

- Alors là, Granger, je crois que tu peux toujours rêver, rétorqua Drago en dégageant la Candéale de sa vue.

- Ah oui ? Répliqua Hermione en saisissant la plante, menaçante.

- Parfaitement, idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Grogna Malefoy en repoussant les mains d'Hermione qui s'entêtait à lui remettre la plante.

- Im...bé...cile ! Ahana la sorcière en multipliant ses tentatives.

_« … il faut savoir qu'il ne faut surtout pas... »_

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder cette fichue plante ! Siffla Malefoy en agrippant le pot de plus belle.

- Non...!

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs mains glissaient peu à peu, jusqu'au moment où...

_« ...toucher la tige de cette plante. »_

**BANG ! **Un long panache de fumée blanche s'éleva de la table des deux ennemis jurés, et ils s'écroulèrent à terre sous les exclamations stupéfaites de leurs camarades de classe. Après un instant de silence pendant lequel tous s'interrogèrent sur la nature du problème, le professeur Chourave pâlit brusquement et se précipita en direction de la table enfumée pendant que les élèves se levaient pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé, à grands renforts de chuchotements.

- Allez vite chercher Madame Pomfresh ! S'exclama Chourave à Crabbe qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, en s'agenouillant devant les deux corps inanimés des préfets en chef. Drago, Hermione, vous m'entendez ? (Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa tour à tour sur Hermione et Drago et marmonna d'une voix tremblante :) _Enervatum... enervatum. _

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, professeur Chourave ? Demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète. Est-ce qu'Hermione...

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur Weasley... marmotta l'enseignante en fixant anxieusement les visages de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard pour guetter une réaction. Ils ont du toucher la tige de la Candéale. Alors il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'ils...

- Non ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en se précipitant vers Hermione.

Mais avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de la rejoindre, le corps immobile de la Gryffondor s'agita et elle se mit à tousser, bientôt suivi de Malefoy qui se redressa lentement sans paraître comprendre ce qu'il faisait par terre. Pansy courut l'aider à se relever, les joues encore très pâles. Le professeur Chourave afficha une mine soulagée et se leva à son tour en soupirant.

- Vous, dit-elle en désignant Seamus, allez dire à madame Pomfresh que ce n'est plus la peine de venir.

Sans attendre que ce dernier soit parti, elle se tourna vers les deux rescapés et leur tendit une main autoritaire :

- Montrez-moi vos mains, s'il vous plaît, leur ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda Hermione qui toussotait encore, soutenue par un Ron aux sourcils encore froncés sous l'effet de la peur.

- Vous comprendrez bientôt, soupira le professeur Chourave.

Malefoy fut le premier à s'avancer. L'air encore passablement énervé, il se détacha avec froideur de l'étreinte de Pansy et leva les deux mains en direction de l'enseignante. Une exclamation de stupeur retentit dans les rangs. Là, sur la paume droite du Serpentard, s'étalait une étrange cicatrice blanche aux formes aléatoires. Avec horreur, Hermione se posta à côté de lui avant de lever les mains à son tour ; comme tous s'y attendaient, la même marque ornait la paume de sa main – gauche pour elle. La jeune fille secoua la tête ; elle ne voulait pas comprendre, ne voulait rien entendre. Elle savait avant même d'avoir eu la confirmation du professeur de botanique que cette simple petite chose signifiait beaucoup, trop. Malefoy, dents serrées, fixait tour à tour la cicatrice de sa main et celle de la Gryffondor. Ce fut finalement lui qui reprit la parole, tous les autres étant trop stupéfiés pour demander des explications.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sèche en enfonçant la main indigne dans la poche droite de sa robe de sorcier.

- Ça veut dire, monsieur Malefoy, que vous et miss Granger êtes désormais liés.


	2. L'Acléus, ou l'art de réveiller Drago

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que le premier chapitre vous plaise. Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre deux ! Au fait, je m'excuse pour l'absence de tirets, mais avec Open Office j'ai un peu de mal et je suis nouvelle sur alors... j'espère quand même que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire ! (j'ai changé la configuration, normalement ça devrait marcher ce coup-ci.)**

Chapitre 02

L'Acléus.

- Ça veut dire, monsieur Malefoy, que vous et miss Granger êtes désormais liés.

Un court silence ébahi suivit cette étonnante révélation. Hermione secouait la tête, les yeux rivés sur la paume de sa main gauche. Qu'est ce que tout ça signifiait ? Elle sentait la présence furieuse de Drago Malefoy à ses côtés, entendait les chuchotements précipités de Ron et de Harry, mais c'était tout. Le reste ne lui parvenait que très confusément, comme à travers un épais brouillard.

_« Liés ? »_

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! S'emporta brusquement Malefoy.

L'air hagard, il se tourna en direction des Serpentard pour obtenir leur approbation, mais tous fixaient le professeur Chourave sans réagir à sa colère. Serrant les dents, il désigna Hermione d'un doigt rageur.

- Je ne peux pas être « lié » avec une Sang-de-Bourbe pareille, d'accord ? Quoi que vous entendiez par ce mot. Et ce n'est pas une fichue cicatrice qui y changera quoi que ce soit !

La jeune fille entendit à peine les paroles venimeuses du Serpentard, trop préoccupée par les révélations du professeur. Cette dernière, l'air profondément choquée de l'insulte proférée par le jeune vert et argent, le considéra d'un air sévère.

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Malefoy. Je vous rappelle que si vous n 'aviez pas touché à cette plante, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir touché ! se défendit vivement le blond tandis que Pansy hochait la tête à côté de lui, l'air fermement décidée à apporter son soutien à son idole quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Serrant enfin le poing pour faire disparaître la sinistre cicatrice de sa vue, Hermione releva courageusement la tête. Malgré sa terrible envie de s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais croiser le regard acier du Préfet en Chef, elle se tourna vers Mrs Chourave et posa la question que tous se posaient.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « liés » ?

L'enseignante secoua la tête, le regard lointain. Les conversations des élèves se tarirent peu à peu tandis qu'elle réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils. Tous la regardaient avec attention, sans qu'aucun n'ose briser le silence qui s'était installé. Au bout de quelques instants, Chourave émit un soupir et répondit :

- En fait, je ne suis même pas en mesure de vous donner une réponse convenable. Des cas comme le vôtre... (Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et considéra avec attention les deux adversaires.) En touchant la tige de la Candéale, vous n'aviez que très peu de chances de vous retrouver avec cette cicatrice, que l'on nomme l'Acléus. Dans la plupart des cas, le contact se traduit par un empoisonnement du sang. Il n'y a qu'un seul antidote connu à ce jour et il est très difficile à trouver. Mais certains sorciers ont la chance... (Malefoy eut une exclamation dégoûtée que Chourave ignora) la chance de bénéficier de l'Acléus. Cette cicatrice a des capacités étonnantes, et il y en a tellement que je ne saurai pas m'en rappeler...

- Mais professeur... souffla Hermione. Pourquoi alors nous avez vous dit... ?

- … que vous étiez liés ? Parce que c'est certainement vrai. Vous n'auriez jamais du avoir la même cicatrice. Chaque marque est unique en son genre, comprenez-vous ? Cela veut dire que vous avez été choisis par la plante. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ça...

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur d'excitation qui tira un grognement à Ron.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi Malefoy et Hermione sont « liés ». Il va se passer quoi au juste, maintenant ? Ils ne doivent plus se quitter sous peine de mourir, ou un truc ridicule dans ce genre là ? demanda le grand roux d'une voix ironique.

La réplique tira quelques sourires parmi les élèves, mais Chourave secoua la tête sans répondre.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même avant de se tourner vers ses élèves : le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer. Quant à vous, monsieur Malefoy, miss Granger, je vous prie de m'entretenir régulièrement au sujet de vos cicatrices.

Elle commença à s'éloigner sans plus faire attention au brouhaha environnant, mais Malefoy ne lui laissa même pas le temps de franchir le seuil de la serre. Il se précipita vers elle sans attendre, l'air décidé. Hermione le talonnait de près, l'air hagard, plus décoiffée encore qu'à son habitude.

- Attendez ! S'exclamèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Drago se plaça devant l'enseignante pour empêcher Chourave de passer tandis qu'Hermione se postait derrière lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- On va devoir rester comme ça ? Il n'y a aucun moyen d'enlever la marque ? demanda Malefoy, ses yeux argent lançant des éclairs.

- Quels sont les effets de la cicatrice ? De quelle façon sommes nous liés ? questionna Hermione en même temps.

Le professeur les considéra sans rien dire pendant une longue minute avant d'enfin répondre :

- Il n'y a à ma connaissance aucun moyen d'enlever la cicatrice. Quand à ses effets... vous les comprendrez bien vite.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle sortit de la serre.

-000-

L'après-midi passa trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle s'était traînée de salle en salle sans aucune envie, énervée sans le vouloir par les regards emplis de pitié que lui lançaient ses deux amis ainsi que par les commentaires railleurs des Gryffondor. La jeune fille n'avait absolument rien écouté des leçons des professeurs Macgonagall et Flitwick, trop déprimée par ce qui s'était précédemment passé en cours de botanique. Les paroles de Chourave lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, malgré tous ses efforts pour penser à autre chose. Et qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle tentait de se convaincre que tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve ; l'Acléus, cette maudite cicatrice, était bien là, trop réelle sur sa peau moite pour être ignorée.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Hermione décida de monter directement dans ses appartements pour se reposer, malgré les encouragements de Ron et de Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les regards des Gryffondor et ceux, assassins, des Serpentard. C'est donc beaucoup plus tôt que prévu qu'elle franchit le seuil des quartiers réservés aux Préfets en Chef, fatiguée de sa journée. Les paupières lourdes, elle alla poser son sac devant la porte de sa chambre et repassa dans la salle commune pour aller dans la salle de bains, bien décidée à se faire couler un bon bain.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

_Drago Malefoy. _

Celui qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix était assis dans le recoin le plus sombre du petit salon commun relié à leurs deux chambres. Fait étonnant, il ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendue, trop concentré sur ses pensées pour faire attention aux bruits alentours. À demie cachée par la cloison qui séparait l'entrée du salon, Hermione l'observa à la dérobée. La paume droite levée devant les yeux, il fixait la cicatrice – _leur_ cicatrice – de ses yeux acier. Sa chevelure d'un blond blanc était désordonnée, sa chemise à demi ouverte. Il avait enlevé sa cravate ; elle pendait à côté de lui sur l'accoudoir, prête à tomber. Avec un frisson, Hermione comprit qu'il avait lui aussi décidé de sauter le repas. Avait-il pensé à l'Acléus aussi souvent qu'elle même l'avait fait ? En le voyant regarder la marque avec autant de concentration, elle en était à présent certaine.

- Alors, Granger ? Ça t'amuse de me mater en douce ?

La sorcière sursauta vivement, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Acier contre noisette. À l'autre bout de la salle, il la fixait avec tant de haine et de fureur mal contenue qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Sans réfléchir, elle voulut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour échapper à son terrible regard, mais le jeune homme était déjà là, près d'elle, à la retenir d'une poigne de fer. Hermione se débattit – en vain : le Serpentard était bien plus forte qu'elle, à son grand désarroi.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a cette cicatrice en commun qu'il faut te mettre à t'imaginer des choses, d'accord ? siffla-t-il en lui broyant le poignet de ses doigts fins. Chourave pourra dire ce qu'elle veut.

- Je... n'imagine... rien ! protesta la Gryffondor en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du garçon.

Mais Malefoy ne parut même pas se rendre compte de ses faibles tentatives. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur à l'aide de son bras droit, la paume marquée par l'Acléus posée sur la gorge pâle de la jeune fille. L'air plus amusé qu'en colère à présent, il esquissa ce sourire railleur auquel elle avait le droit chaque jour et qu'elle détestait de plus en plus.

- Vraiment, _rien_ ?

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy, siffla Hermione, à la fois apeurée et furieuse de l'être.

Le Serpentard recouvra tout son sérieux sous l'action du regard impitoyable que lui adressa la rouge et or. Raffermissant sa prise autour du cou d'Hermione, il darda sur elle des yeux venimeux. Le silence s'installa pendant les quelques instants où ils s'observèrent, l'un comme l'autre fermement décidé à ne pas céder à son adversaire. Ce fut finalement Drago qui reprit la parole, d'une voix calme et posée qui surprit la jeune fille.

- Ne t'avise pas de me demander quoi que ce soit sous prétexte qu'on a cette simple marque en commun, compris ? Ou tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle simplement.

Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et Hermione put enfin respirer à son aise. Les poings serrés, elle passa devant Malefoy sans un mot et marcha en direction de la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie de leurs quartiers qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à courir. Elle courut, courut comme jamais elle n'avait couru de sa vie, le cœur battant, les jambes tremblantes. Sans savoir où elle allait, sans savoir ce à quoi elle voulait échapper. Les quelques élèves qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs la regardaient et la montraient du doigt en riant, persuadés d'avoir affaire à une folle. _Je le suis peut-être ? _Se demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées. Elle bifurqua au détour d'un couloir, ignorant les protestations de ses mollets malmenés. Le regard impitoyable que Malefoy avait posé sur elle avant de la relâcher la poursuivait dans sa course comme une menace. Elle avait eu si peur ! Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la fixait ainsi, mais ce soir-là était différent. Il aurait pu la tuer d'un simple geste – et il en était capable, elle le savait.

Drago Malefoy était définitivement mauvais, et ce n'était pas une simple marque qui allait l'empêcher de vivre.

Elle s'arrêta enfin dans un corridor désert pour reprendre son souffle, s'affalant au sol avec une grimace. Levant la main gauche à hauteur de son visage, elle fusilla du regard la petite marque qui barrait sa paume. Loin de rester immobiles comme une cicatrice normale, les volutes de l'Acléus tourbillonnaient au rythme des battements de son cœur, dansant sous ses yeux ébahis.

- Impossible... chuchota-t-elle dans la pénombre.

- Qu'est ce qui est impossible, Granger ? Lança soudainement une voix à sa droite. D'oser porter la même marque que Drago Malefoy ? Ça, je te l'accorde.

Hermione se releva en vitesse et se tourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. Pansy Parkinson la fixait de ses petits yeux bruns. À la tête d'un petit groupe de Serpentard, la baguette pointée en direction d'Hermione, elle paraissait plus ignoble que jamais. Elle avança vers la rouge et or avec un horrible sourire et se planta devant elle, les yeux luisants. Derrière elle, les vert et argent ricanaient, baguettes sorties, l'air menaçants. Hermione passa sa main dans sa poche pour prendre la sienne... et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son sac, aux quartiers des Préfets. Pansy n'avait rien raté de la scène. Avec un rictus ravi, elle lança :

- C'est pas très malin de ta part de sortir comme ça sans ta baguette, Granger... je pensais qu'il me faudrait plus de temps pour avoir une petite discussion avec toi, mais tu me facilites la tâche. N'étais-tu pas censée être la plus intelligente des Gryffondor ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer le niveau du plus idiot si c'est vrai !

- Abrège, Parkinson, rétorqua Hermione sans se laisser démonter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Le sourire de la Serpentard s'accentua, et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, nonchalante.

- Très bien... j'abrège. Tu vois, mon problème, c'est que Dray est sacrément embêté avec cette histoire de cicatrice. Je le comprends, ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec une minable Sang-de-bourbe comme toi. (Les Serpentard ricanèrent de plus belle, et Pansy continua :) Alors, je voulais te demander ce que tu en pensais, Granger... si on te coupait la main, tu crois qu'il se sentirait mieux ?

Horrifiée, Hermione regarda Parkinson s'avancer vers elle. Elle voulut reculer, mais un Serpentard la saisit par le bras et la mena de force devant Pansy. C'est en voyant les mines réjouies de la petite troupe que la jeune Gryffondor comprit à quel point elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Les paumes moites, elle chercha à se dégager de l'étreinte du vert et argent qui l'empoignait, mais celui-ci se contenta de resserrer ostensiblement son étreinte avec une grimace railleuse à son attention. Hermione pesta. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi faible ? Elle parcourut le corridor du regard à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mais il était toujours aussi vide.

Elle était seule.

- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda de nouveau Parkinson en saisissant sa main gauche pour regarder la cicatrice. J'ai bien envie d'essayer quelque chose sur cette vilaine main, moi...

_ De l'aide... il me faut de l'aide ! _pensa la Gryffondor en se débattant de plus belle.

Dans la semi obscurité du corridor, l'Acléus se mit à luire faiblement.

-000-

Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre, incrédule. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, aussi brusquement et totalement que si on lui avait crié dans les oreilles. Qu'était-ce donc ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller aussi vite ; il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Après le départ de Granger, il avait aussitôt décidé d'aller se reposer, trop fatigué par les récents pour songer à faire autre chose. Impossible pour lui de se réveiller aussi vite... Avec un grognement rageur, il repoussa ses couvertures et se redressa, aux aguets. Il tendit l'oreille pendant une longue minute, étouffant de temps à autre un bâillement las. Ce n'est qu'en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste distrait qu'il comprit la nature précise du problème.

Là, sur sa paume, l'Acléus tourbillonnant scintillait doucement.

- Non ! grogna-t-il sans vouloir y croire en fusillant la marque du regard.

Il la frotta d'un doigt rageur, mais son geste n'y changea rien ; la cicatrice brillait comme une luciole dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Étouffant un juron, il se leva sans trop savoir pourquoi, incapable de rester en place. Parfaitement réveillé à présent, il frotta l'Acléus de plus belle jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Peine perdue. Et, alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette des yeux pour tenter un sortilège sur la marque récalcitrante, le pire se produisit.

Une douce musique s'éleva, lancinante. Le jeune homme écouta sans comprendre, debout au milieu de la pièce, son torse nu éclairé par la faible lueur de l'Acléus.

- Qu'est ce que... ? murmura-t-il en se concentrant pour tenter de discerner la provenance du son.

Rares étaient les musiques qui parvenaient à l'émouvoir, mais celle-ci était belle et mélancolique, comme un chant de sirène. Oublieux de la cicatrice, il chercha de tous côtés pour tâcher de comprendre d'où provenait cet admirable son... avant de comprendre que ce n'était là encore qu'une autre sorcellerie de la part de l'Acléus ornant sa paume. Dès l'instant où il en prit conscience, plus rien dans les doux accents de la musique ne l'émerveilla et il jura à haute voix sans plus prendre la peine de se contenir.

- _Saleté !_ s'écria-t-il en balançant son poing dans la commode.

Au creux de son poing douloureux, la musique continuait, imperturbable. Malefoy serra les dents et donna un coup de pied furieux dans la table basse. Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi _fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui ? Plus en colère que jamais, le Serpentard sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte, traversa le salon à grands pas et alla tambouriner à la porte de la Gryffondor.

- Granger ! cria-t-il plus qu'il ne l'appela. Sors d'ici tout de suite, tu m'entends ? Granger ! _Granger !_

Mais l'impétueuse rouge et or ne lui ouvrit pas. Avec une grimace de rage, le Serpentard défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher sa baguette magique et pénétra dans la pièce au pas de course, à peine essoufflé.

À sa plus grande fureur, la chambre était vide.

- Imbécile de Sang-de-bourbe, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

Trop énervé pour songer à aller se recoucher, il décida de la chercher. Attrapant au passage sa chemise qui pendait sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains, il l'enfila en vitesse, repassa dans sa chambre prendre sa baguette et sortit en vitesse. Pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, il marchait à pas vifs, éclairé par sa maudite cicatrice. _Où peut-elle bien être ? _se demanda-t-il en traversant le hall désert. Pour Drago, cela ne faisait aucun doute : avec ses deux crétins d'amis, Potter et Weasley... Il prit donc la direction des appartements Gryffondor sans plus attendre, la rage au ventre. Il ne pensait même plus au mot de passe qu'il lui fallait pour entrer, trop énervé pour réfléchir à ses actes. _Si je la croise, elle est fichue !_ La sourde musique de l'Acléus continuait sans relâche et la marque brillait de plus belle. Malefoy grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, baguette à la main. Il avait les pieds gelés, mais rien ne l'arrêterait ; il ne pourrait dormir tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

_Fichue Sang-de-Bourbe. _

C'est en tournant pour rejoindre le couloir principal menant aux dortoirs qu'il les vit. Un petit groupe de Serpentard qui encerclait une fille... curieux, Malefoy plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer les traits de l'idiote qui s'était laissée berner par ses camarades vert et argent. Une chevelure affreusement décoiffée... un menton volontaire... une silhouette frêle... c'était elle, bien sûr. Granger. _Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ?_ ricana-t-il à part lui en les observant à la dérobée. Au moins, il l'avait retrouvée.

La petite Sang-de-bourbe affrontait ses adversaires avec beaucoup de volonté, mais ça ne suffirait pas, Drago le savait. Il comprit en voyant ses mains vides qu'elle avait sans doute laissée sa baguette au dortoir. _L'idiote. _Elle tentait régulièrement de s'enfuir, mais les Serpentard veillaient au grain ; ils s'amusaient, la laissaient courir quelques mètres avant de la rattraper par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Ça avait toujours été le jeu préféré des Serpentard... _le chat et la souris. _

- Tant pis pour toi, Granger... murmura Malefoy en commençant à reculer. Tu l'as bien cherché.

Mais, presque comme si elle l'avait entendu, la jeune fille leva soudainement les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent...

Et la musique de l'Acléus s'arrêta.


	3. Sauveur malgré lui

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement et m'en excuse, mais il faut que vous sachiez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi ! Je me suis permis de changer quelques éléments de l'univers d'Harry Potter que nous connaissons puisque par exemple, la Candéale et ses dérivés sont une pure invention de ma part. J'ai hâte de vous faire comprendre à quel point une petite chose comme cette plante va tout bousculer... vous comprendrez au fur-et-à-mesure.**

**Merci à tous pour vos compliments, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Il est assez court et n'apporte pas grand chose, la suite, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de commenter pour que je sache si ça vous plaît ou non, _please_ ! **

Chapitre 03

Sauveur malgré lui.

_- Tant pis pour toi, Granger... murmura Malefoy en commençant à reculer. Tu l'as bien cherché._

_ Mais, presque comme si elle l'avait entendu, la jeune fille leva soudainement les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent..._

_ Et la musique de l'Acléus s'arrêta._

Abasourdi de la vitesse avec laquelle la musique de l'Acléus s'était arrêtée, Drago détourna les yeux de la Gryffondor et leva la main droite pour regarder la marque ; comme il le supposait, elle ne brillait plus. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Incrédule, il serra le poing et l'enfonça dans la poche de son pantalon. Levant à nouveau les yeux en direction d'Hermione pour essayer de voir si l'Acléus de la jeune fille scintillait encore, il s'aperçut que les Serpentard avaient cessé leur petit manège idiot. Regroupés en cercle autour d'elle, ils la considéraient d'un air décidé. Les baguettes pointées vers la rouge et or en disaient long sur leurs intentions.

_Oh oh... le jeu devient sérieux ! _pensa Malefoy en esquissant un sourire intéressé. Il s'approcha et tendit l'oreille pour mieux profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tout en veillant à rester inaperçu aux yeux de ses camarades vert et argent. Presque aussitôt, la voix aiguë de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva dans l'obscurité du corridor, aussi insupportable qu'à son habitude.

- Alors, Granger, passons aux choses sérieuses tu veux ? commença la Serpentard en agitant sa baguette. Tu choisis. Je te la brûle cette main, ou je te la coupe ?

- Tu me lâches et tu pars faire dodo dans ta fosse à serpents, ça te va comme réponse ? cracha la Gryffondor en repoussant la vert et argent si fort que cette dernière tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

À contrecœur, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage. Elle se tenait devant les Serpentard tête haute, sans jamais faillir, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Il lui avait suffi de comprendre qu'essayer de fuir ne servirait à rien pour qu'elle affronte ses adversaires poings sur les hanches, de ce même air fier qu'elle arborait toujours devant lui lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Drago savait que Granger l'avait vue tout à l'heure, mais elle n'avait pas l'air malgré cela de vouloir de son aide. Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Face à ce comportement, les vert et argent lui paraissaient presque _faibles, _gesticulant et piaillant à qui mieux mieux sans réfléchir à leurs actes.

Mais le pire resterait toujours ces Gryffondor – tous des idiots. Comment Granger pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'oser les regarder dans les yeux, pauvre petite fille perdue sans baguette magique à la merci de ses ennemis ? Esquissant une grimace dépitée, il se décida à partir malgré son envie de rester pour voir laquelle de la Gryffondor idiote ou de cette imbécile de Pansy prendrait le dessus. Le sommeil reprenait ses droits, et ses pieds finiraient par tomber s'il ne regagnait pas son dortoir au plus vite pour se réchauffer un peu.

Mais dès qu'il commença à se détourner en reculant dans l'ombre avec prudence pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la cicatrice de sa main droite recommença automatiquement à briller – si fort qu'il crut cent fois voir Pansy se retourner dans sa direction. Il étouffa un juron et tenta de cacher l'Acléus avec son autre paume, mais peine perdue ; elle scintillait de plus belle, trop visible dans le noir pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Drago comprenne la teneur de la malédiction dont il avait été atteint en touchant cette plante ; si la marque ne brillait que lorsqu'il s'éloignait de la Gryffondor en danger, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Granger aux mains des Serpentard s'il voulait dormir tranquille ce soir. Et le pire restait à venir ; il allait devoir la_ sauver. _Jouer les chevaliers servants. Servir à cette idiote de Sang-de-bourbe de prince charmant.

L'horreur.

_C'est ça, hein ? J'ai compris ce que tu veux me faire faire ? _pensa-t-il rageusement en fusillant l'Acléus de ses yeux couleur acier. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la lueur de la cicatrice s'affaiblit de manière considérable avant de brusquement s'éteindre.

_ Imbécile de marque ! _

Il releva la tête en direction d'Hermione, indécis et furieux de l'être. Dès lors, un dilemme cornélien s'imposait à lui. Sa fierté ou son sommeil ?

Qu'il choisisse l'un ou l'autre, le sacrifice serait dur.

**-000-**

- Alors, Granger, passons aux choses sérieuses tu veux ? ricana Pansy Parkinson en agitant sa baguette. Tu choisis. Je te la brûle cette main, ou je te la coupe ?

- Tu me lâches et tu pars faire dodo dans ta fosse à serpents, ça te va comme réponse ?

Fatiguée de cette mascarade, Hermione s'élança vers la Serpentard, plaqua ses deux mains sur ses épaules et poussa. _Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Malefoy ? Tu apprécies le spectacle ? _pensa la jeune fille avec amertume. Elle l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne se cache derrière l'arcade menant au corridor. Elle avait vu l'étincelle d'amusement qui perçait au fond de ses yeux argent, avait perçu le dégoût avec lequel il l'avait regardé.

Rien que pour ça, elle le haïssait.

Quelque part au milieu de ses pensées rageuses, Parkinson se démenait pour se relever, mais la Gryffondor n'en n'avait cure. Elle savait comment tout cela allait se terminer, de toute manière. Parce que Malefoy ne l'aiderait pas et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue, c'était facile à comprendre. C'est donc avec des yeux blasés qu'elle regarda Pansy se tortiller le sol, indifférente aux Serpentard qui s'agitaient devant elle.

- Aidez-moi, bande d'imbéciles ! pesta leur chef en parvenant enfin à se redresser.

Sous ses ordres, un Serpentard se précipita pour l'aider tandis qu'un autre plaquait la Gryffondor contre le mur. Le claquement de sa tête contre la pierre froide résonna sinistrement dans le silence du corridor, et Hermione émit un gémissement de douleur. Ravi de son petit effet, le Serpentard qui la maintenait prisonnière la poussa par terre avec force. La Gryffondor s'écroula sous les rires railleurs des verts et argent tandis que Parkinson s'avançait vers elle. Avec un sourire meurtrier, la Serpentard leva lentement sa baguette magique...

- Fini de jouer, maintenant, grogna-t-elle. _Endolo... _

- Tu as raison sur un point, Parkinson : fini de jouer, la coupa une voix reconnaissable entre tous.

Plus contents qu'apeurés, les Serpentard accueillirent avec joie le nouveau venu. Mais ce ne fut pas vers eux que Drago Malefoy s'avança. Repoussant les uns et les autres d'un ou deux coups de coude bien placés, il se fraya un passage en direction de la Gryffondor, les yeux rivés à ceux, écarquillés, de la jeune fille recroquevillée par terre. Parvenu devant elle, il s'arrêta sans cesser de la fixer. Oublieux des Serpentard qui s'interrogeaient à ses côtés, il laissa un silence relatif s'installer avant que Pansy ne décide de le tirer de ses pensées.

- Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Roucoula-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour de celui de Malefoy. Tu veux finir le travail ?

Il se détacha d'elle sans un mot mais prit enfin la peine d'adresser un coup d'œil à ses camarades verts et argent.

- Avant que vous ne vous posiez la question, je préfère le préciser : je ne fais pas ça pour elle, je le fais pour _moi_, d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas en entendre reparler demain.

Et avant même que les Serpentard n'aient eu le temps de réagir à ces étranges paroles, le jeune homme se pencha vers Hermione, la saisit par le poignet d'un geste ferme et la tira derrière lui pour qu'elle le suive. La Gryffondor trébucha, mais Malefoy n'y fit pas attention et continua à la tirer en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lui emboîter le pas. Fait étonnant, Hermione lui obéit sans lui demander des explications, et c'est dans un silence presque étouffant qu'ils atteignirent au bout de quelques minutes les appartements des Préfets en Chef.

Drago ouvrit la porte à la volée sans se soucier du bruit, attira la jeune fille dans la pièce d'un geste vif et referma la porte derrière elle sans la regarder. Plantée au milieu de la pièce, elle fixa son dos avec détachement tandis qu'il frottait ses pieds l'un contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? s'enquit-elle finalement quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la parole.

Sans un coup d'œil dans sa direction, le Serpentard repassa devant elle pour aller s'affaler dans un des quatre fauteuils qui meublaient le salon, déboutonna sa chemise et la retira avec un soupir de contentement avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux bâiller.

- Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Répéta Hermione sans s'émouvoir à la vue du torse finement musclé du vert et argent.

Elle le regarda s'étirer avec impatience, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'il ne daigne rouvrir les paupières pour la fixer. L'air calme, il la détailla un instant avant de lever la main droite en direction de la Gryffondor. Surprise, cette dernière regarda les volutes de l'Acléus s'agiter sur la paume blafarde du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? souffla-t-elle sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire étrangement faux qui lui glaça le sang.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Granger ? C'est à cause de cette fichue marque. Elle m'a réveillé, m'a tiré de mon lit, m'a emmené jusqu'à toi et pour finir, m'a obligé à te sauver. (Il étouffa un ricanement.) C'est presque drôle, en fait. Cette idiote d'Acléus a bien plus de volonté que trois quarts des sorciers que je connais !

Hermione réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à l'opposé de celui où bâillait Drago.

- C'est très bien, mais ça ne m'explique pas clairement comment tu en es venu à me venir en aide au lieu de partir comme tu en avais l'intention, marmotta Hermione avant de faire écho au dernier bâillement du Serpentard.

Une étincelle de surprise traversa les prunelles grises.

- Comment tu... ?

- … avais deviné que tu comptais t'enfuir lâchement ? compléta la Gryffondor avec un petit rire blasé. Ce n'était pas très difficile, figure-toi. Même après t'avoir vu, je savais que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi !

Dans les yeux du vert et argent, la colère succéda à la surprise tandis qu'il serrait les poings, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Trop occupée à prendre ses aises sur le canapé pour faire attention au changement d'humeur brutal de Drago, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux bâiller. _Mauvaise idée._ En deux temps trois mouvements, il fondait sur elle, l'attrapait par les épaules, la plaquait contre le canapé. La baguette pointée sur sa gorge, les yeux étincelants de fureur, il empoigna une mèche des cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione et tira cruellement.

- Personne n'a jamais eu le droit d'associer le mot « lâchement » à un membre de la famille Malefoy et ça ne changera pas de sitôt, compris ? siffla Drago sans paraître se rendre compte des gémissements de douleur d'Hermione.

La jeune fille suffoquait, la poitrine bloquée entre le coude de Malefoy et le canapé. Bien loin de desserrer sa prise, le Serpentard n'en profita que plus et la pressa contre le dossier avec un sourire cruel. Les genoux coincés entre ceux d'Hermione, le torse à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la fixa sans ciller pendant quelques instants avant de souffler d'une voix basse et sourde qui la fit frissonner :

- Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-bourbe comme toi qui va pouvoir se permettre de me traiter de lâche.

Jusqu'ici hypnotisé par le regard argent de Drago, Hermione se réveilla brusquement à l'entente de l'affreuse insulte. _Arrête de la prononcer comme si ce n'était rien ! _Clignant des paupières pour tenter de recouvrer ses esprits, elle recommença à se débattre sous Malefoy, griffant et mordant dans l'espoir d'arriver à le surpasser en force. Hélas pour elle, la poigne de fer du vert et argent ne parût pas souffrir le moins du monde de sa petite rébellion d'oisillon. Loin d'avoir l'air d'éprouver le moindre mal – il avait pourtant les mains lacérées par les soins de la sorcière – il conserva sa sinistre expression et ne bougea pas d'un iota, gardant le corps de la Gryffondor prisonnier sous le sien. À bout de souffle et énervée par ses piteux efforts, Hermione cracha avec rage :

- Arrête, Malefoy !

Et ce petit mot-là, quoique terriblement banal, tira un trait définitif sur le semblant de calme qu'avait conservé Malefoy jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux argent prirent une teinte métallique de très mauvais augure et sa mâchoire carrée se serra avec hargne. Soudain silencieuse, Hermione baissa les yeux sans plus oser lui adresser un regard. Elle sentait de façon instinctive qu'elle avait dépassé une limite... jamais le Serpentard ne lui avait fait plus peur qu'à l'instant.

Le vert et argent pesait de tout son poids sur elle et ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle pressentait que l'heure était grave. C'était ce quelque chose dans l'air qui le lui soufflait à l'oreille. C'était si lourd... si étouffant... si écœurant... _effrayant_. Et puis il y avait l'Acléus au creux de sa paume, qui picotait désagréablement... qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle essaya de jeter un œil en direction de sa main gauche pour en avoir le cœur net, mais déjà, Malefoy reprenait la parole d'une voix enrouée par la haine.

- _Arrêter_, Granger ? Arrêter quoi ? De te sauver ? Désolé, alors. Je m'en serai très bien passé... j'aurais même fait partie des Serpentard qui jouaient avec toi tout à l'heure, histoire de rendre leurs gamineries plus intéressantes... le seul petit problème, c'est cette cicatrice, tu vois ? (Il brandit sa main droite sous le nez d'Hermione avant de serrer le poing.) Cette affreuse marque...

Il la fixa pendant un long moment de ses yeux étonnamment sombres, et c'est avec courage que la Gryffondor le lui rendit sans ciller. À nouveau, _acier contre noisette. _Et puis, d'une manière si totale et si brusque qu'Hermione en resta bouche bée, un sourire en coin transperça la sévérité du visage pâle du Serpentard et il saisit la main gauche de la jeune fille par le poignet.

- Il y a peut-être quand même un point sur lequel je devrais être fier de mes camarades Serpentard... souffla Drago. La bonne idée qu'ils ont eu ne m'ont pas laissé froid, je l'avoue.

_Oh... _pensa-t-elle fébrilement. Avant même qu'il ne lui explique où il voulait en venir, elle avait compris. Hermione tressaillit et tenta de dégager sa main, mais le jeune homme lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qui la figea sur place. _Oh, non. _Le cauchemar se répétait. Encore une fois, elle laissa son regard errer à travers la pièce à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Encore une fois, elle constata son absence et comprit qu'elle devait l'avoir laissé dans sa chambre, pas ici. Encore une fois, elle tenta de s'enfuir mais rien n'y fit ; il la maintenait prisonnière sans aucune difficulté.

Encore une fois, elle était prise au piège. _Seule._

- Malefoy, _s'il te plaît_... gémit-elle en se sentant grimacer au fond d'elle – il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment à bout pour se mettre à le supplier.

- S'il te plaît ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme. Désolé, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis, crois-moi, même sans ta main gauche, tu seras toujours la même,... la même petite Sang-de-bourbe agaçante dont tout le monde aime se moquer !

Lentement, la baguette de Malefoy s'éloigna de son cou pour s'approcher de la main qu'il empoignait toujours. Paniquée, Hermione voulut se mettre à crier mais le Serpentard lui plaqua une main décidée sur la bouche et elle s'étouffa à demi. _De l'aide... _pensa-t-elle en regardant la bouche de Drago s'ouvrir pour prononcer la sinistre formule. _Il me faut de l'aide ! _

Et au moment-même où Hermione eut cette pensée, Drago Malefoy se mit à hurler. Hurler encore et encore, les traits révulsés par la douleur, les yeux fixés sur l'Acléus au creux de sa paume qui luisait d'une lueur malveillante. Il lâcha sa baguette, se laissa tomber en arrière et se recroquevilla par terre aux pieds d'Hermione, le corps saisi de spasmes. La baguette roula sur le bord du canapé avant de finir sa course sur le parquet près de son maître éprouvé. Incrédule, Hermione fixa Malefoy, le bras gauche encore à demi levé. Il criait toujours, sans discontinuer, serrant son poignet droit entre ses doigts crispés jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de pitié envers celui qui venait d'essayer de lui faire mal. Baissant lentement son bras, elle alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Saisie d'une terrible envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre de la souffrance évidente du jeune homme, elle le regarda pourtant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mal à l'aise, elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise... _Que devrais-je faire ?_ C'est alors que, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle prit la main droite de Malefoy dans sa main gauche et serra.

Dès lors, la cicatrice du Serpentard cessa de briller et les hurlements s'arrêtèrent enfin. Le souffle court, les joues encore baignées par les larmes de douleur qui s'étaient écoulées à son insu pendant sa courte torture, Drago émit un gémissement.

- Ah... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. _Ah._

Hermione l'observa en silence. Il ne s'excuserait pas, non – pas plus qu'il ne la remercierait. Elle le savait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour tenter ne serait-ce que de capter son souffle soulagé, un souffle qui lui permettrait de se sentir moins idiote. Peine perdue. Fatiguée de tous ces événements, la jeune fille baissa les yeux en direction de Malefoy et s'aperçut que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Gênée par cette constatation, elle voulut s'en détacher, mais les longs doigts fins de Drago resserrèrent un instant leur prise, l'empêchant de partir. Ce geste ne dura qu'un seul et unique instant avant qu'il ne relâche la pression, mais Hermione comprit que c'était une forme de remerciement et hocha la tête.

Sans plus regarder le Serpentard toujours allongé à terre, elle traversa le salon en direction de sa chambre, entra et claqua la porte derrière elle.

La nuit serait longue.


	4. Soupçons

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est important que vous sachiez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire. **

**Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas beaucoup, mais je vous le poste quand même parce que sans en avoir l'air, il est assez important. Il marque une sorte de transition entre les trois premiers chapitres dont le ton était plus « léger », et la suite qui s'annonce de plus en plus sombre... (Ne fuyez pas tout de suite !) Mais bon, chut ! Je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 04

Soupçons.

- Il a fait _quoi ? _s'écria Ron d'une voix si forte que plusieurs Gryffondor attablés à côté d'eux se retournèrent dans sa direction.

- Moins fort, Ron ! souffla Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers Malefoy, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentard non loin d'eux.

Devant l'air choqué qu'arborait le grand roux, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du parler à ses deux amis de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Drago le soir où elle avait décidé – et quelle décision idiote ce fût ! – de monter directement dans ses appartements sans dîner. Une longue semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis cette mémorable nuit, et Harry comme Ron avaient fini par trouver étrange l'insistance avec laquelle Hermione évitait Malefoy. Une fois certains qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, ils l'avaient interrogé sans relâche jusqu'à obtenir des réponses.

_Et voilà le résultat... _pensa Hermione en regardant Ron remuer sa fourchette d'un air réprobateur avec tant de vigueur que le morceau de viande perchée sur les pointes tomba sur ses genoux avec un bruit mou.

- _Il a failli... il a failli... !_ répéta-t-il en secouant la tête avant de ramasser d'un geste mécanique le bout de viande. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malefoy, mais là il commence vraiment à dépasser les bornes. _Te couper la main !_ Espèce d'ignoble veracrasse !

De son côté, Harry se contentait de fixer son assiette d'un air sombre. Surprise de son silence, Hermione l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant de s'éclaircir doucement la gorge pour l'interpeller.

- Hum... Harry ? Ça va ?

Il releva lentement la tête, l'air hésitant. Hermione l'interrogea du regard, mais il haussa les épaules et jeta un énième coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentard, où Malefoy prenait son déjeuner en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson. La Gryffondor plissa les yeux en voyant Harry repousser son assiette loin de lui, prêt à se lever. Elle se redressa juste à temps pour agripper le bras de son ami dans le but de l'empêcher de partir et l'obligea à se rasseoir en face d'elle.

- Harry, tu as une idée en tête, pas la peine d'essayer de mentir. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Ron, la fourchette à demi levée, glissa un regard perçant vers Harry avant de la reposer sur le bord de son assiette.

- Elle a raison, dit-il en croisant les bras. Tu nous caches quelque chose, _toi aussi_.

- L'accentuation du «toi aussi » est là pour prouver quelque chose, où je me fais des idées ? marmonna Hermione en le prenant pour elle – à raison, à en juger par le sourire en coin que lui adressa Ron.

Harry émit un soupir.

- Je vais passer pour un sans cœur, à te demander ça après ce que tu viens de nous dire... mais il y a une semaine que je rumine ça tout seul, et ça ne va pas s'arranger si je ne vous en parle pas alors...

- Alors crache le morceau.

- J'y viens, grogna Harry en fusillant Ron de ses yeux verts. Hermione, commença-t-il alors en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Tu es Préfète en chef.

- Effectivement, Harry... sourit-elle naïvement.

- Malefoy l'est aussi, continua le jeune homme, imperturbable.

Ron émit un râle de fausse agonie.

- Où veux-tu en venir, par Merlin ? demanda-t-il à Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Explique-toi un peu.

- Vous savez que je soupçonne Malefoy de cacher quelque chose, murmura Harry en se penchant sur la table pour ne pas être entendu des autres Gryffondor.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas nouveau, rétorqua patiemment Hermione.

- Hermione, si je te disais d'essayer de surveiller un peu Malefoy, tu le ferais ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux et le visage de la jeune fille se ferma brusquement. Baissant la tête pour éviter le regard scrutateur de Harry, la Gryffondor repoussa son assiette de purée en fronçant le nez.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

La réponse était on ne peut plus claire, mais Harry ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et commença automatiquement à argumenter, les yeux brillants et l'air décidé. Ron secouait la tête à côté de lui, l'air désapprobateur.

- Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de lui demander ? demanda le roux à voix basse.

- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Harry sans tenir compte des paroles de Ron. Si tu parvenais ne serait-ce qu'à savoir où il se rend quand il n'est plus nulle part sur la carte du Maraudeur...

- Non, Harry, siffla Hermione avec une vigueur qui laissa coi l'intéressé. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Il y a déjà cette... marque sur ma main... (Elle glissa un regard en direction de ladite marque et grimaça.) Malefoy me hait déjà assez comme ça ! Si je commence à fouiner dans ses affaires, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il sera capable de faire pour m'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il traite de Sang-de-bourbe vingt fois par jour, et ce n'est pas ta main qu'il a failli couper la semaine dernière. Si tu veux continuer à fureter autour de lui je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais par pitié ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il est capable de faire.

- Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grogna Harry en jetant à nouveau un regard noir en direction de la table des vert et argent. Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu le suives à la trace vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre... j'aimerais juste que tu m'avertisses si tu sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. D'accord ?

La Gryffondor se calma un peu, apaisée par les paroles rassurantes de son ami. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de donner suite à sa demande. Qu'adviendrait-il si le Serpentard en venait à se douter de quelque chose ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore protégée par l'Acléus s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre elle...

Elle soupira.

- On verra, souffla-t-elle avant de ramener son assiette devant elle.

Harry Potter aurait beau la supplier encore et encore, le danger que représentait Drago Malefoy était bien trop grand pour être écarté d'un simple hochement de tête.

**-000-**

Drago Malefoy était furieux. Les yeux baissés d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle semblaient brandir un grand drapeau à sa simple attention. L'attitude de la jeune fille respirait la peur, et la supplication muette qu'il lisait au fond de son regard lorsqu'elle osait relever les yeux dans sa direction ne plaisait guère au vert et argent. « _Je ne te connais pas », _lui murmuraient les poings serrés d'Hermione._ « Tu ne me connais pas non plus », _hurlait le dos courbé de la jeune fille._ « Il ne s'est rien passé », _gémissaient ses petites mains tremblantes.

_ « Faisons comme si de rien n'était. » _

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. De cela au moins, le Serpentard en était sûr ; impossible pour lui de faire l'autruche comme Hermione avait pourtant l'air de le souhaiter. Elle l'évitait depuis une longue semaine et malgré sa colère face aux fuites constantes qu'elle lui imposait, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'étrange faculté de la jeune fille à disparaître dès qu'il se trouvait dans ses environs immédiats. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait dans leurs appartements, elle se débrouillait toujours pour être hors de vue, enfermée à l'abri dans sa chambre avant même qu'il n'ait fait un pas à l'intérieur. Et qu'importait l'acharnement avec lequel Malefoy frappait à sa porte ; elle ne lui ouvrait jamais.

Seuls les cours communs entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard parvenaient à les réunir dans la même salle pendant une heure, mais c'était là toute l'ampleur de la réaction d'Hermione ; elle passait devant lui sans paraître le voir, s'asseyait à son opposé et trépignait sur sa chaise soixante longues minutes durant, comme si le regard de Malefoy qui pesait sur elle sans jamais faillir l'étouffait à chaque seconde passée. Le jeune homme sentait grandir sa frustration de jour en jour, sans vraiment en comprendre l'existence. Il ne se comprenait pas _lui-même_. Pourquoi cette colère ? Il n'avait voulu depuis toujours que le silence de la Gryffondor. Il voulait qu'elle l'évite ainsi. Mieux, il l'_exigeait._ C'était ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre pendant le soir fatidique où ses actes avaient dépassé sa pensée ; malgré la marque commune qui existait désormais entre eux, il refusait d'être « lié » à elle de quelque façon que ce soit.

_Et alors ? _songea-t-il en la regardant pâlir peu à peu sous l'action de son regard insistant. Et alors, elle lui avait obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Et alors, il avait commencé à souhaiter lui parler – non sans se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire pour la chercher ainsi des yeux à chaque minute. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il lui voulait, mais une chose était sûre ; il lui voulait quelque chose.

- Dray, gémit une voix désagréable à sa droite. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la regardes encore ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi, ta petite amie.

- Ah bon ? marmonna Drago en se détachant prestement de l'étreinte de Parkinson qui lui adressa une moue boudeuse. Première nouvelle.

Impavide, il ignora le gémissement contrarié de la Serpentard et retourna sa main droite sur la table, exposant la pâle cicatrice à ses yeux plissés. L'Acléus palpitait toujours sur sa paume, tournant encore et encore tel un serpent nerveux au rythme des battements de son cœur. Ses longues boucles finement ciselées tourbillonnaient avec tant d'ardeur qu'il en eut la nausée. Il serra le poing pour ne plus avoir à regarder la cicatrice et émit un soupir contrarié. Un autre coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione le fit tressaillir ; elle l'observait avec attention.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent. Dans le regard noisette de la Gryffondor dansaient la surprise et la peur. Le gris acier des yeux de Drago ne trahissait quant à lui aucune sorte d'émotion, et le Serpentard se détourna bientôt de la jeune fille pour reporter son attention sur Rogue qui arpentait la salle, absorbé par son cours. Il leva la main avant même d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant. Quelques élèves se tournèrent aussitôt dans sa direction, l'air interrogateurs, mais Malefoy se contenta de brandir plus haut encore la main sans daigner leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un soupir.

- Monsieur ? finit-il par appeler, pressé d'échapper aux regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui ainsi qu'aux questions insistantes de Parkinson – elle le prenait décidément trop à son goût pour sa propriété privée...

Rogue se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant. Malefoy crut distinguer une étincelle de compréhension dans les yeux sombres de son professeur avant que ce dernier ne hoche la tête.

- Bien entendu, acquiesça Severus Rogue avant de rappeler les élèves à l'ordre pour pouvoir reprendre son cours.

Drago ramassa ses affaires en vitesse, fourrant plume et cahiers dans son sac sans prendre le temps de les ranger correctement. Pansy voulut le rattraper par la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour lui demander des explications, mais un seul regard noir de la part du jeune homme la dissuada de mettre son projet à exécution. Sac sur l'épaule, Malefoy se leva et traversa la salle à pas vifs. La porte claqua avec force derrière lui, mais il continua sa route sans se retourner. Aux yeux des quelques élèves désœuvrés qui traînaient dans les couloirs, il eut l'air d'un sorcier décidé, pressé de terminer une mission encore non achevée. Tous sans exception frissonnèrent lorsqu'il passa devant eux pour monter les escaliers, et c'est avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux qu'ils regardèrent son grand dos s'éloigner d'eux peu à peu avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Inconscient des états d'âme des jeunes sorciers, Drago Malefoy resserra la hanse de son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule et s'engouffra en hâte dans la bibliothèque.

**-000-**

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Malefoy a quitté le cours une demie-heure avant la fin... marmonna Harry pour la centième fois de la soirée en levant le nez de son parchemin raturé de toutes parts.

Il y avait déjà une heure qu'ils avaient commencé à faire leurs devoirs, mais la pile était encore bien longue à leur goût et la fatigue rendait leurs paupières lourdes. Hermione elle-même avait du mal à venir à bout des quatre rouleaux de parchemins que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné à faire pour la semaine suivante, et sa plume tremblotait au dessus du troisième parchemin sans plus parvenir à y griffonner quelque formule magique que ce soit. Seul Harry n'avait que faire de ses devoirs ; plus préoccupé par le comportement de Drago Malefoy que par le sortilège de disparition qu'ils avaient à étudier, il ne cessait de revenir sur la disparition prématurée du Serpentard en cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour tenter de convaincre ses deux amis du bienfondé de ses soupçons. Et sans tenir compte du soupir d'Hermione, il les fixa de ses yeux verts en tapotant son doigt contre la table d'un geste vif. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui attend une réaction de la part de ses interlocuteurs tout en sachant que la réaction en question ne lui plairait certainement pas.

Et ce n'était pas Ron qui allait le détromper. Poussant un « Ah ! » triomphal qui rendit les deux autres proprement perplexes, le rouquin dégingandé posa sa plume sur la table pour mieux regarder Harry, l'air à la fois incrédule et émerveillé.

- Harry, je viens de comprendre ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt faussement ravi dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le fixa en plissant les yeux, et Ron se tapa sur le front.

- Tu es amoureux de Malefoy, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. C'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de... penser à lui ! pouffa-t-il.

- Arrête un peu, Ron, siffla Harry en fusillant le roux hilare d'un regard noir.

Il observa tour à tour Hermione, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pouffer, et Ron, qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise sans pouvoir s'arrêter, plié de rire. Puis il émit un grognement rageur qui n'eut strictement aucun effet sur les deux autres, si ce n'est que le rire de Ron redoubla d'intensité.

- Sérieusement, vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? redemanda-t-il en se penchant sur la table pour tenter de les ramener au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Mais son air sérieux eut raison des dernières barrières qu'Hermione avait érigées dans le but de ne pas blesser Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ron qui riait de plus belle et explosa soudainement de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le front collé sur la table, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine secouée d'hilarité. Le dos droit, l'air digne, Harry les détailla tous les deux – Ron à sa gauche qui tapait du pied par terre pour mieux se moquer de lui, et Hermione à sa droite qui tentait vainement de retrouver son calme. Secouant la tête, il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, poussa Pattenrond qui s'était couché sur ses genoux et se leva en soupirant.

- Prévenez-moi quand vous vous déciderez à comprendre ! grinça-t-il en balançant son sac sur son épaule avant de grimper lourdement les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Hermione essaya en vain de recouvrer son sérieux pour aller rattraper Harry, mais il était difficile de ne pas céder à l'allégresse tandis que Ron s'étranglait littéralement de rire à ses côtés et elle préféra le laisser partir plutôt que de prendre le risque de le fâcher plus encore.

Les deux compères mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'arrêter de blaguer aux dépens de Harry tant leur envie de craquer avait été forte tout au long de la semaine. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin calmés, Ron décida d'aller se coucher et commença à fourrer ses affaires dans son sac en bâillant, les yeux encore humides de son accès de gaieté précédent.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher, toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-il en constatant avec surprise qu'Hermione ne ramassait pas ses affaires mais qu'elle se penchait au contraire sur son parchemin, la mine concentrée.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Non, il faut que je finisse au moins la métamorphose.

- Je vois... ou alors, c'est pour éviter Malefoy ? la questionna-t-il avec raison en plissant les yeux.

- Peut-être... concéda la Gryffondor en poussant un soupir. Je sais juste que je n'arriverais pas à me coucher tant que je n'aurais pas fini.

Ron la regarda en silence griffonner quelques phrases sur le vieux parchemin jauni avant de hausser les épaules.

- Comme tu veux. Alors... bon courage.

- Merci, murmura Hermione tandis qu'il montait les marches menant au dortoir des garçons.

Elle se remit bientôt à écrire, mais le cœur n'y était pas et elle posa sa plume au bout de quelques infructueuses minutes. Était-ce à cause de sa situation avec Malefoy, ou simplement du fait de sa fatigue ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait terminer ce devoir. Soupirant, elle s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. Un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre à guillotine derrière elle lui apprit qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. _Malefoy dort-il déjà ? _se demanda-t-elle, presque à contrecœur. Elle détestait penser à lui aussi souvent, mais le fait était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour l'éviter au mieux, elle se devait de penser à ce qu'il faisait à tel ou tel instant de la journée. Elle avait fini par repérer les heures auxquelles il rentrait habituellement dans les appartements des Préfets pour aller se coucher, mais cette fois était différente. Malefoy n'avait pas réapparu de la journée depuis le cours de défense contre les forces du mal où il avait prétendu devoir aller à l'infirmerie, et la jeune fille n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver en ce moment-même. Malgré l'acharnement puéril de Harry concernant le Serpentard, Hermione devait cependant avouer qu'il avait raison ; les agissements de Drago Malefoy étaient de plus en plus louches.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur la table et regarda la cicatrice qui ornait sa paume, puis le parchemin encore à moitié vide qui l'attendait sur la table devant elle. Une part d'elle-même éprouvait une forte envie d'affronter Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes avant d'aller se coucher – elle était vraiment très fatiguée. Mais il y avait cette colère intense qu'elle avait saisi dans son regard pendant le cours de Rogue... Hermione serra les poings. _J'ai peur de lui,_ s'avoua-t-elle à contrecœur en repensant à la fois où il avait failli l'étrangler, puis celle où il avait tenté de lui couper la main purement et simplement.

_ J'ai peur de lui, et je le déteste. _

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit ; elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ramassa parchemins et plumes, fourra le tout dans son sac et traversa la salle commune déserte en direction de la sortie, le pas vif et alerte. _Je vais terminer ce devoir de métamorphose ; ensuite, une bonne nuit de sommeil. _Peu lui importait que Malefoy soit encore dans leur salon commun lorsqu'elle rentrerait dans leurs appartements ; elle ne se laisserait pas faire sous prétexte qu'il était plus fort qu'elle physiquement.

_À nous deux, Drago Malefoy ! _songea-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers en direction de la bibliothèque, réjouie à l'idée de ne plus sentir cette peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac d'habitude lorsqu'elle pensait au Serpentard. L'Acléus au creux de sa paume se mit à la picoter étrangement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la bibliothèque, mais elle n'y prit pas garde, trop contente d'avoir enfin réussi à organiser ses pensées. Ce fût uniquement lorsqu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur de la gigantesque pièce qu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Et que ce quelque chose se trouvait juste là, devant elle.

Malefoy, encore et toujours.

Elle stoppa net en l'apercevant et eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière un des nombreux rayonnages qui parcouraient la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne puisse l'apercevoir. Le cœur battant, elle se pencha de façon à pouvoir voir sans être vue et le détailla en silence.

Assis à une table non loin d'elle, il était penché sur un énorme volume poussiéreux et lisait à la lueur d'une bougie. Sous ses traits concentrés se démarquait une légère note d'impatience, et c'est avec une étrange fébrilité qu'il tournait les pages de ses longs doigts fins. _Flaf,_ bruissaient-elles avec douceur sous ses mains exigeantes. Hermione avait toujours aimé le léger bruit des pages que l'on tourne, et elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche en dressant l'oreille. _Flaf, flaf, flaf. _C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Malefoy aussi sérieux, et ce simple fait la troublait. Sous l'influence de la pâle lueur de la bougie, ses traits paraissaient presque détendus. _Apaisés. _Et tandis qu'elle l'espionnait de sa cachette, la jeune fille se demanda ce qu'il cherchait au juste dans ce vieux volume pour avoir l'air aussi décidé. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds-blancs lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Pour une fois, sa cravate était parfaitement mise, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la desserrer. _Que regardes-tu d'aussi passionnant, Malefoy ? _le questionna-t-elle en pensée, curieuse. Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants encore avant de se détourner, prête à partir.

Ce fût sans compter le livre sur lequel elle s'appuyait depuis tout à l'heure.

Au moment-même où elle retirait son coude de la couverture, le gros volume posé négligemment en travers de l'étagère par quelque élève fainéant bascula dans le vide. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd sans laisser à Hermione le temps de réagir, et la jeune fille le fixa sans comprendre avant de lever prudemment la tête, terrifiée à l'avance par ce qu'elle allait voir.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Malefoy avait les yeux rivés sur elle.


	5. L'enfant et la menteuse

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! (Comment ça, je me répète ?) Le cinquième chapitre est déjà là, je suis assez fière de moi pour ce qui est des délais. Non parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez une chose ; en théorie, je suis ce qu'on appelle une « super lente ». Un escargot. Une tortue. Tout ce que vous voulez dans ce style, quoi ! En général, je poste un chapitre tous les mois et encore là, c'est super optimiste comme phrase. Mais là, j'en suis déjà au cinquième chapitre en si peu de temps... ****(Vous avez vu comme je m'envoie des fleurs ? Aha. Mes chevilles vont gonfler si je ne fais pas gaffe.) **

**En plus, il faut dire que je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. D'abord j'aime bien son titre – mais il n'y a pas que le titre, rassurez-vous. Pour ceux qui aiment les longs passages Drago/Hermione, vous allez être gâtés (et je suppose que si vous lisez ces mots aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous faites partie de cette catégorie !) Bon, je n'en dis pas plus. Mais avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, une petite chose encore ; je sais que quand je lis une fiction, j'aime beaucoup que l'auteur donne une « playlist » à écouter en même temps. Alors pour ceux qui se le demandent, j'écoute beaucoup de chansons en écrivant. Pour cette fiction, le groupe Empyr m'inspire énormément. Il y a aussi du Priscilla Ahn et du Imogen Heap. Si vous voulez les titres des chansons en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me demander. **

**Et maintenant (enfin devrais-je dire) bonne lecture à vous ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours la plus grande récompense pour les auteurs ! **

Chapitre 05

L'enfant et la menteuse.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, mais ce n'était là qu'un subterfuge – pas un silence surpris et désintéressé comme il aurait dû en être, non. C'était plutôt l'un de ces silences suggestifs qui restent plus facile que la parole et qu'on laisse s'installer par lassitude. Un silence étouffant qui en dit souvent trop... Hermione le rompit finalement, plus par peur de subir les foudres du Serpentard avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'inventer un mensonge qui l'innocente que par réelle envie de briser leur mutisme tacite.

- Tiens... Malefoy... souffla-t-elle en tentant vainement de prendre un air surpris, histoire qu'il ne pense pas – à raison – qu'elle était en train de l'espionner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête en soupirant, l'air plus blasé que mécontent.

- Excuse-moi Granger, mais tu n'es vraiment pas crédible dans le rôle de la-fille-qui-passait-par-là-et-qui-n'a-rien-à-se-reprocher.

- Ah, vraiment ? marmonna-t-elle bêtement sans réfléchir. _Hum_, je veux dire... je venais terminer mon devoir de métamorphose, tu vois, et je... ne pensais pas que...

-... je serais là, compléta le vert et argent en haussant un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant l'interruption d'Hermione.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix piteuse.

- Je te signale que l'heure supplémentaire que Madame Pince accorde aux Préfets en Chef est justement pour _nous deux. _J'ai donc tout autant que toi le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque à cette heure...

_ - _J'étais... j'étais au courant, bredouilla Hermione.

- On ne dirait pas, rétorqua simplement Malefoy en tournant une autre page – _flaf_. 

Il y eut un second silence, puis le Serpentard releva brièvement les yeux en direction de la jeune fille, l'air vaguement agacé à présent.

- Tu comptes passer ta nuit à m'observer comme une idiote ? la questionna-t-il de sa voix traînante avant de soupirer. Fais attention, Granger, tu prends de mauvaises habitudes. Si tu commences à me baver dessus, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Ce n'est pas parce que cette marque...

- Arrête de me balancer tout le temps ça à la figure, Malefoy ! rétorqua la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

Enfin, la vieille haine reprenait ses droits. Hermione constata avec soulagement que la peur d'avoir été surprise en flagrant délit d'espionnage refluait au fond de son estomac serré, délogée de sa place par l'ancienne colère. C'était le bon sentiment, le sentiment _normal _; celui que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de gérer concernant Malefoy. Le sentir revenir après une longue semaine d'absence lui donna envie de sourire

Poings sur les hanches, elle fixa Malefoy d'un air hautain, consciente d'agir en parfaite petite peste. S'il y avait bien une chose que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était d'être regardé de haut et la jeune fille le savait ; elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Tu commences sérieusement à radoter, siffla-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Et je ne baverai _pas _sur ta pauvre petite personne, je peux déjà t'en assurer_. _

À son plus grand étonnement, Malefoy ne réagit pas au quart de tour comme il l'aurait pourtant fait en d'autres circonstances. Il se contenta de cligner les yeux pour enrayer la fatigue qu'Hermione voyait peser sur ses paupières avant de poursuivre sa lecture comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Ébahie par son manque de réaction – elle s'était pourtant préparée à la tempête qui aurait dû suivre suite à sa dernière réplique cinglante – la Gryffondor s'adossa au rayonnage qui l'avait précédemment abritée des regards de Malefoy et l'observa plus attentivement. À présent qu'elle était plus proche de lui, elle repérait sur son visage les traces d'une vieille fatigue qu'il traînait certainement derrière lui depuis un bout de temps ; sans doute n'avait-il pas dormi depuis une semaine au moins. Ses grands yeux gris dévoraient fébrilement chaque paragraphe du livre posé devant lui, mais le cœur n'y était pas ; Hermione le remarquait à ses mains tremblantes et aux bâillements qui venaient le déranger trop souvent dans sa lecture.

Avec un temps de retard, Hermione se rendit compte d'un fait ahurissant.

Drago Malefoy – l'infatigable et pédant petit Serpentard – était _à bout_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, prise malgré elle d'un nouvel accès de pitié qui l'agaça.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione comprit qu'il était déjà à moitié en train de dormir. Seul le sommeil aurait pu l'empêcher de proférer une insulte à l'encontre de la jeune sorcière pour lui faire comprendre que sa vie privée ne la regardait pas.

Forte de cette constatation, la rouge et or s'avança vers lui sans plus attendre et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se lève. Malefoy résista mollement et leva les yeux vers elle dans une faible tentative d'intimidation.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-il en récupérant son bras pour tourner la page qu'il avait finie de lire. Il faut que je trouve... que je trouve...

Mais un bâillement l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et Hermione secoua la tête, consternée par l'état dans lequel il s'était mis.

- Imbécile, répliqua-t-elle en réprimant une forte envie de le secouer par les épaules pour retrouver le Malefoy cinglant et ironique qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer. Tu comptes te laisser mourir de fatigue ? Parce que si c'est le cas, bravo, tu es bien parti pour réussir.

Elle voulut le saisir à nouveau par le poignet pour l'obliger à quitter la table, mais il se dégagea encore une fois – un peu plus durement. Agacée par ses dérobades, Hermione émit un soupir exaspéré.

- Malefoy, il faut que tu dormes !

Plaquant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour appuyer ses paroles, la Gryffondor eut la surprise de se faire repousser par Malefoy, si fortement qu'elle bascula en arrière et chuta sur le parquet ciré. Elle poussa un gémissement et se redressa tant bien que mal en massant son dos douloureux. Furieuse de s'être fait mal par la faute du Serpentard, elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard acier du Serpentard et eut l'horreur de constater que ses prunelles avaient de nouveau viré à cette couleur métallique qui n'augurait rien de bon. La jeune fille réprima un frisson d'appréhension. Malefoy s'était levé et il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'air bien réveillé cette fois-ci...

Poings serrés, il serra les dents et la fixa avec une fureur qui la fit reculer.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla-t-il, si brusquement qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. _Tu ne comprends rien ! _

Sa voix résonnait dans le silence endormi de la bibliothèque, mais le vert et argent ne parut pas s'en soucier, trop aveuglé par sa haine.

- Toi, tu ne fais rien, _rien_, pour venir à bout de cette fichue marque ! s'écria-t-il avant d'envoyer le lourd volume qu'il lisait aux pieds d'une Hermione proprement abasourdie. Tu te contentes de m'éviter comme si ça allait tout arranger... les Sangs-de-bourbe ne comprennent jamais rien ! Toi... _toi_...

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête en gémissant avant d'envoyer un coup de poing rageur dans la table. Le bruit sourd qui en résulta tira une grimace à Hermione, mais Drago balança à nouveau son poing sur le bois sans se soucier d'elle, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Trop.

_Malefoy, calme-toi bon sang ! _pensa la rouge et or, trop terrifiée néanmoins pour oser le crier à voix haute. Là, devant elle, le Serpentard s'entêtait à marteler la petite table de ses poings. _Boum. Boum. Boum. _Ses articulations étaient en sang, mais il n'arrêtait pas, jamais ; inlassable, il continuait sa sinistre besogne.

- J'ai passé une semaine, grogna-t-il, une semaine entière à essayer de trouver une solution,...

_ Boum. _

- un antidote, quelque chose...

_ Boum._

- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire, avec _ça_... Et toi... **toi**...

_ Boum, boum, boum. _L'acharnement de Malefoy à envoyer son poing dans la table commençait à porter ses fruits ; le sang qui s'écoulait de ses jointures blanches ruisselait lentement le long de ses doigts. Mais il continua sans paraître se rendre compte de ses blessures - ou plutôt comme si elles n'avaient aucune sorte d'importance pour lui.

- Tu restes là devant moi, siffla-t-il, et tu oses me parler de dormir... idiote... tu n'es qu'une IDIOTE!

_**BOUM.**_

Décollant enfin ses poings de la petite surface en bois de chêne, il fit mine de s'approcher d'elle mais elle se traîna vivement en arrière pour échapper à la colère du Serpentard et se précipita à quatre pattes en direction de sa besace qui était tombée à côté d'elle. La jeune Gryffondor était bien trop sonnée pour réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Drago. _Ma baguette... _pensait-elle seulement. _Il me faut ma baguette ! _Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre son sac, Malefoy envoya valser ce dernier d'un violent coup de pied à l'autre bout de la salle. Courageusement, Hermione voulut alors se relever pour affronter le jeune homme mais il la repoussa à nouveau et elle tomba à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd, son chemisier blanc parsemé de tâches du sang écarlate de Drago.

_Oh, mon Dieu..._

Sa cicatrice palpitait affreusement au creux de sa paume, mais elle n'y jeta pas un coup d'œil. _Le livre est abîmé, _pensa-t-elle bêtement en regardant les pages cornées du volume que Malefoy avait jeté devant elle. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé par la colère étouffante du terrible Serpentard. Elle la sentait planer dans l'air, presque _palpable... _Impuissante, elle se recroquevilla à ses pieds en attendant la sentence. Mais il restait debout devant elle, parfaitement immobile, les poings serrés, les articulations en sang. Le liquide pourpre s'écoulait peu à peu sous les yeux de la jeune fille en un goutte à goutte macabre, mais il ne faisait toujours pas mine de bouger.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Ne bougera-t-il donc jamais ?_

_J'ai peur... _

Au bout d'une interminable minute, Malefoy finit enfin par briser son immobilité, mais ce ne fut pas pour la punir comme la jeune fille s'y attendait pourtant ; il se contenta de se laisser tomber à genoux devant elle, l'air hagard. Les cheveux en pagaille, le dos appuyé contre la table, il l'observa un moment avant de laisser ses yeux dériver derrière elle. Ses doigts crispés jouaient nerveusement avec le col de sa chemise, la teintant peu à peu de marques pourpres. Il était si proche d'elle que leurs genoux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, si proche qu'Hermione pouvait distinguer le moindre de ses traits...

Troublée, elle fit mine de se relever ; c'est ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour se remettre à parler, et elle s'interrompit dans son geste pour mieux l'entendre, à genoux devant lui.

- Il n'y a rien... murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Rien... pas d'antidote... aucune solution... Tous ceux qui sont liés le restent à vie... C'est insensé... (Il ferma les paupières.) Insensé... _Insensé..._

- De quoi tu parles ? osa souffler Hermione.

Elle avait envie de hurler à son tour, de le secouer, de lui faire mal. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle prenait les choses autant à la légère ? Elle n'était pas plus enchantée que lui à l'idée de garder l'Acléus toute sa vie. Elle comprenait sa fureur, alimentée sans doute par son impuissance à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis tous deux. Mais tout comme lui exécrait le lien qui l'unissait à une sang-de-bourbe, qui voudrait être lié à ce Drago Malefoy cynique et lunatique ?

Pas elle.

Surtout pas elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme comme il ne répondait pas.

La Gryffondor était trop fatiguée pour avoir encore peur de lui, et bien trop lasse pour se laisser dominer par la pitié qui avait bridé ses sentiments précédemment. La seule chose qu'elle désirait à présent, c'était d'en finir au plus vite.

_Vas-y, dis-le, _pensa-t-elle avec un soupir._ Dis-le qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, qu'on va devoir garder cette cicatrice toute notre vie, et qu'à chaque fois que je regarderai ma main gauche je m'énerverai à penser à toi. _

_ - _Dis-le moi, qu'on en finisse, lança-t-elle à Malefoy en baissant les yeux. Cette Acléus... elle ne s'en ira jamais, pas vrai ? (Elle soupira de nouveau.) J'aurais du penser à aller vérifier à la bibliothèque, mais j'étais tellement occupée à... (Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de hausser les épaules, incapable de terminer sa phrase ; il aurait été tellement ridicule d'avouer à voix haute qu'elle le fuyait trop pour songer à se documenter sur la cicatrice !) Allez, Malefoy. Annonce.

Mais le Serpentard ne disait rien. Clignant les yeux, Hermione releva la tête et le fixa sans comprendre. Les paupières du vert et argent étaient toujours hermétiquement fermées. La tête penchée, la respiration lourde, il restait immobile devant la Gryffondor étonnée. Ses mains blessées étaient posées sur ses genoux dans une position certainement inconfortable et le col de sa chemise tâchée de sang lui chatouillait la joue droite, mais il n'avait plus l'air de s'en rendre compte...

- Malefoy ? murmura Hermione, incrédule.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir tendu l'oreille pour guetter pendant quelques instants une réponse qui ne viendrait pas qu'elle osa se rapprocher de lui, à genoux, tout doucement. Elle s'interrompait souvent pour vérifier qu'il ne réagissait pas, mais il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui. Maladroite et gênée, elle s'avança timidement sa main vers lui jusqu'à effleurer le mollet droit du jeune homme d'un doigt hésitant.

- Malefoy ?

Rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un geste. La tête appuyée contre le pied de la table, le visage détendu, il dormait devant elle comme seul sait le faire un enfant ; lourdement et totalement. Le souffle coupé par la surprise, Hermione le fixa en silence. La colère l'avait quitté si vite... Cette innocence et cette pureté qu'elle distinguait à présent dans le moindre de ses traits la troublait étrangement. Était-ce vraiment Malefoy devant elle, ce jeune homme apaisé aux joues pâles ? Elle ne le reconnaissait aucunement dans cette expression calme et détendue. Sans la moue maussade et les regards noirs, la Gryffondor se sentait profondément déstabilisée devant lui, et c'est en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qu'elle l'observa nerveusement.

- On dirait vraiment un enfant... souffla-t-elle sans oser encore croire au spectacle étrange qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle résista à l'envie de l'appeler encore une fois et s'assit plus confortablement devant lui pour l'observer, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine frêle, les mains encore tremblantes de la peur qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Les minutes passèrent peu à peu sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse plus mine de bouger, l'un ancré trop profondément dans son sommeil, l'autre perdue dans des rêveries étranges. Et lorsque Madame Pince vint vérifier que les Préfets en Chef avaient bien fermé la bibliothèque pour la nuit à venir, elle y trouva Drago Malefoy endormi contre une table et Hermione Granger assoupie à ses pieds.

**-000- **

- Oh, pardon...

Hermione recula prestement. Toute à la hâte de sortir de leurs appartements avant que Drago Malefoy ne sorte de la salle de bains, elle venait de lui rentrer dedans comme une idiote. Penchant la tête pour éviter son regard, elle resserra la lanière de son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule droite, marmonna une excuse et passa devant lui pour accéder à la sortie. Ce fût sans compter la main du jeune homme, qui décida par une quelconque malchance de lui saisir le poignet pour la retenir.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi, soupira Hermione sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Décidée à ne plus jamais le regarder en face – que faire s'il décidait encore d'avoir l'air aussi _innocent _que la nuit dernière ? Sa gêne la tuerait sur le coup – elle attendit impatiemment que l'étreinte incongrue des longs doigts fins sur son poignet douloureux se relâche pour qu'elle puisse prendre la fuite, mais peine perdue. Drago ne relâcha rien du tout et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait. _Mauvais plan. _La vision d'un Malefoy endormi se superposa automatiquement à celui, ironique et railleur, du vrai Serpentard qui se tenait devant elle. Pétrifiée, Hermione cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête. _J'ai un problème, _pensa-t-elle fermement en tirant sur sa main toujours prisonnière pour que Malefoy la libère. _Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. _

C'est avec surprise qu'elle s'était réveillée sous les appels insistants de madame Pince la nuit dernière. Tout d'abord incapable de se rappeler pourquoi elle était allongée par terre dans la bibliothèque, les souvenirs avaient ensuite afflué en masse dans son cerveau à demi endormi et elle avait avisé Malefoy qui sortait à pas précipités de la salle sous le regard de la bibliothécaire ébahie. « Vous vous êtes endormis, mon petit ? » avait questionné madame Pince d'une voix relativement curieuse. Hermione avait fui sans répondre, mais une chose était sûre ; les ragots ne mettraient pas longtemps à parvenir aux oreilles des élèves de Poudlard. Hermione Granger endormie dans une bibliothèque à une heure indécente ne faisait pas figure d'exception ; endormie aux côtés de son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy, c'était une autre histoire...

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle aurait voulu éviter de croiser le Serpentard aujourd'hui – oh, et peut-être jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine pendant qu'elle y était. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sa malchance légendaire.

- _Malefoy-si-tu-ne-me-relâches-pas-tout-de-suite-tu-vas-le-regretter_ ! lança-t-elle sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il haussa les épaules avant d'obtempérer.

- Je voulais simplement te prévenir que... (Il la fixa un instant, et l'éternel sourire railleur vint éclairer son visage blafard.) Enfin, si tu veux sortir comme ça, grand bien t'en fasse.

- Comment ça, « comme ça » ? marmotta la jeune sorcière en baissant les yeux pour observer sa propre tenue.

Comprenant enfin la nature précise du problème qui avait fait sourire le Serpentard, Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée ; elle n'avait pas de chaussures. Sous le regard railleur de Malefoy, la jeune fille se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller les chercher, les enfila en vitesse et ressortit tout aussi rapidement. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les rires étouffés du vert et argent, elle le fusilla d'un regard noir et grogna un hargneux _« oh, ça va hein ! »_ qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du garçon.

Hermione se drapa alors dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait et sortit en trombe des appartements privés des Préfets en Chef sans daigner accorder un dernier coup d'œil au Serpentard amusé. _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, _pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers pour se rendre en cours de sortilèges.

De son côté, Malefoy sortit de leurs appartements quelques minutes après la Gryffondor et prit sans hésiter la direction de la bibliothèque, bien décidé à trouver parmi les nombreux livres abrités sous les rayonnages poussiéreux une solution qui n'existait pas.

**-000-**

- Alors ? commença Harry d'une voix impatiente dès qu'Hermione se fût assise à ses côtés.

Quelques élèves de Gryffondor leur jetèrent un coup d'œil intéressé. Parvati Patil osa même fixer ouvertement Hermione avant de se tourner vers sa voisine pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'une voix pressante. À en juger par l'exclamation de stupeur de ladite voisine, les chuchotements de Patil étaient apparemment de première main. La jeune Gryffondor les fusilla du regard ; il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature exacte des informations que Parvati inculquait à son amie, et Hermione n'avait pas très envie de reparler avec qui que ce soit de la nuit précédente. Jetant un œil en direction de ses amis pour vérifier qu'ils ne soupçonnaient rien à son propos, elle constata avec soulagement qu'ils ne paraissaient pas se rendre compte des regards insistants de leurs camarades. Ron s'étirait sur sa chaise et Harry la fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de lui donner. _Tout va bien..._pensa-t-elle avec ironie avant de se détourner pour ouvrir son sac et échapper par la même occasion au regard de Harry.

Le professeur Flitwick entra peu après dans la salle et tapa dans ses mains pour y ramener le silence, mais peine perdue ; les sixième année n'avaient que faire de ses faibles menaces et discutaient à qui mieux mieux, ce qui permettait à Harry – au grand regret d'Hermione – de continuer à l'interroger en toute tranquillité.

- Alors ? répéta-t-il d'ailleurs en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Harry, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, grogna la jeune fille en disposant ses affaires sur la table devant elle.

- Toujours rien de louche ? Il n'a rien dit ou fait de bizarre ? continua néanmoins le jeune homme en la fixant intensément de ses yeux verts.

- Quand je te dis qu'il est amoureux de Malefoy, bâilla Ron, déjà endormi par les explications de Flitwick qui sautillait à quelques rangées devant eux dans l'espoir de se faire entendre parmi le brouhaha intempestif des élèves inattentifs.

- On se passera de tes commentaires, Ron, siffla Harry en lui enfonçant un coude rageur dans les côtes.

- Non, Harry, soupira Hermione pour enrayer la dispute naissante entre les deux garçons, Malefoy n'a rien dit et rien fait de l...

Mais la jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux dans le vague. Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'assaillaient encore, plus vivaces que jamais. Malefoy qui envoyait son poing contre la table... Malefoy qui balançait son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce... Malefoy qui hurlait... _« J'ai passé une semaine, une semaine entière à essayer de trouver une solution... un antidote, quelque chose... »_

_« Comme si je n'avais pas déjà à faire avec_ **ça**..._ »_

**_...ça ?_**

- _...mione ?_ Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malefoy ?

Hermione regarda Harry. Elle voulut lui répondre, voulut tout lui raconter. Déjà, la réponse se formait sur ses lèvres, révélatrice, amère et terrifiante. « En fait, tu avais raison. Je crois que Malefoy cache quelque chose. » Elle voyait déjà l'air satisfait de son ami et l'expression choquée de Ron lorsqu'il entendrait ce qu'elle avait à dire... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu vraiment réfléchir, avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, sa réponse claqua dans les airs :

- Non, rien. Tout va bien.

Alors, il y eut l'air presque déçu de Harry, les traits rassurés du rouquin à ses côtés et le cœur serré d'Hermione qui battait précipitamment dans sa poitrine. Et une pensée, une seule.

_Menteuse._


	6. Deux moitiés d'une même larme

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir ; comme je l'ai dit, c'est un cadeau pour tous les auteurs en herbe de ce site... **

**Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tard que prévu et je m'en excuse – mais il est là, c'est l'essentiel ! J'ai des problèmes avec ma connexion internet en ce moment et pas mal de choses à faire à la fac (non je ne raconte pas ma vie) donc c'est un peu difficile. Mais ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant, et il était assez dur à écrire. **

**En fait pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé d'adopter un point de vue un peu différent pour ce qui est de la première partie. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas ! Je voulais marquer le coup parce que sans en avoir l**'**air, cette partie marque un tournant dans la relation entre Drago et Hermione. **

**Pour répondre à Manon qui avait peur que je ne les mette ensemble trop vite ; tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à ce niveau-là, aha ! Je n'aime pas non plus aller trop vite dans les relations entre mes personnages. Tu comprendras en lisant le chapitre pourquoi tes peurs étaient infondées ;-) **

**Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, oui j'écris d'autres fictions, dont .com et .com, mais pas d'autres dramione ! Deux cicatrices pour un même destin est mon tout premier. **

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos compliments. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 06

Les deux moitiés d'une même larme

Une bibliothèque. Bondée en cette heure de l'après-midi. Les élèves l'arpentent de long en large en chuchotant toujours trop fort au goût de la bibliothécaire, qui les réprimande régulièrement – peut-être jusqu'à l'excès, à en juger par les expressions maussades de certains.

Derrière sa grande silhouette furieuse, un peu en retrait, un groupe de première année ricane en jetant des coups d'œil envieux en direction de la Réserve – qui n'a jamais été attiré par la tentation de briser un interdit ? À proximité de ces adolescents fascinés, deux élèves de cinquième année furètent dans les allées à la recherche d'un même livre, la mine préoccupée. Le livre en question se trouve à leur parfait opposé, mais ils ne le sauront que bien plus tard.

Sur la plupart des visages s'esquissent des sourires ; heureux de profiter de leur temps libre pour vagabonder à leur guise au sein de la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers passent et repassent entre les tables en se poussant du coude et en riant à qui mieux mieux, n'en déplaise à madame Pince... Mais au milieu de ces sourires se cachent des expressions plus sombres. Deux visages torturés. Ils sortent du lot, se distinguent par l'inquiétude qui pointe sous leur calme apparent. Ces deux élèves ne se mêlent pas à la foule des bienheureux qui gravitent autour d'eux. Ils forment un autre groupe, un groupe à part, un groupe qui n'a besoin de personne pour exister...

Un groupe qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un.

Indifférent au brouhaha alentour, l'étrange duo s'observe. Une simple petite table les sépare à cet instant, mais la véritable distance est pourtant bien plus grande ; il est simple d'en juger en voyant les couleurs différentes qui parent le moindre de leurs vêtements. Le garçon défend le vert et l'argent, la fille rétorque de rouge et d'or. Ce sont les cravates qui annoncent la teneur de la guerre, mais leurs regards en diront bien plus long. Les yeux acier du jeune homme crachent le ressentiment et la hargne haineuse. Les prunelles noisette à son opposé restent sages, mais décidées. Et qu'importent leurs différences... aucun des deux ne veut céder avant l'autre. La jeune fille a décidé qu'elle ne baisserait plus jamais sa garde avant le garçon qui lui fait face ; c'est donc sans ciller qu'elle le détaille, lui et son arrogance qui aurait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour avoir l'air plus vivace. À l'autre extrémité, le jeune homme lui rend la pareille avec une tranquillité qu'il est pourtant bien loin de ressentir. Peu désireux de rompre en premier le silence qu'ils ont laissé peu à peu s'installer, il se contente de tapoter la table d'un doigt impatient pour se distraire. Seul témoin de son malaise, l'ongle frappe le bois de plus en plus vite tandis que le duo se jauge. _Tap, tap, tap, _chuchote-t-il de moins en moins discrètement à l'oreille du meuble indifférent. _Tap, tap, tap. _De guerre lasse, la jeune fille soupire à la quatrième série ; sans doute ne supporte-t-elle plus le bruit irritant. Le garçon esquisse un sourire, le doigt danse de plus belle sur le bois sombre. Il sait qu'il a gagné la bataille... pour cette fois au moins.

Et la voilà qui brise enfin le silence, d'une voix lasse qui a l'air de le surprendre un peu :

- Tu n'as rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, se contente-t-il de répondre, juste pour le plaisir de ne pas répondre à sa question.

Elle ignore sa rebuffade d'un haussement d'épaules blasé. En face d'elle, le doigt s'est arrêté au dessus de la mince surface en chêne ; il paraît guetter sa prochaine réplique, hésitant dans l'air en attendant de reprendre sa course.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour toi, figure-toi, lance enfin la jeune fille au bout de quelques instants pesants.

_Tap ! Tap ! Tap ! _Insatisfait, l'ongle cogne plus fort contre la table. Pure vengeance ou simple provocation ? La fille hausse un sourcil avant de fusiller son interlocuteur du regard, mais loin s'en faut ; un sourire en coin et quelques soupirs plus tard, l'irritante répétition irrite de plus belle.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, avance la jeune fille en soupirant de nouveau.

Elle a l'air sérieuse, mais le garçon décide de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus avant et ricane sombrement.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Si la réponse est oui, ce n'était pas la peine de venir, Granger.

Ladite Granger cligne les paupières devant l'insistance avec laquelle il la fixe. Sur la table, ses poings se serrent.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, Malefoy, répète-t-elle avant de lever la main pour faire taire la réplique naissante du jeune homme. Laisse-moi finir... Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. Ton attitude est trop étrange, et avec ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit...

Assis bien droit dans sa chaise, le garçon tressaille. Son cœur tressaute avec force dans sa poitrine. Il s'interroge. Il prend peur. Il angoisse. C'est qu'elle paraît si sûre d'elle, si certaine de tout connaître, de _le_ connaître... Ses yeux aciers virent peu à peu au gris métallique mais la fille ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, trop préoccupée par les pensées qui l'agitent.

Devant elle, le garçon se penche alors jusqu'à frôler la table de son estomac pour masquer sa gêne. Avec un nouveau ricanement – ne sait-il donc que ricaner et haïr encore et encore ? – il tente de détourner son attention.

- C'est du chantage que tu comptes me faire, Granger ? Je te croyais plus intelligente.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ? rétorque calmement la jeune fille.

Et mademoiselle la Calme terrifie monsieur l'Agité. _Elle sait, _pense-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, _elle sait tout ! _Une myriade de pensées amères tournoient sous son crâne ; en une seconde, toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui virevoltent au fond de ses yeux. S'échapper, la tuer, s'enfuir, mentir.

Mais la jeune fille secoue la tête, et la peur s'éteint comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle.

- Non, ce n'est pas une histoire de chantage. Mais tout à l'heure en sortilèges...

Elle hésite. Il s'énerve.

- Abrège Granger !

- J'ai menti à Harry et à Ron, achève-t-elle dans un souffle piteux. J'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Je leur ai raconté que je ne trouvais pas ton comportement étrange, alors que j'en suis persuadée. J'étais pourtant sur le point de tout leur dire, mais je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre...

Un frisson d'effroi la secoue toute entière.

- C'est comme si ce n'était pas moi qui mentait, chuchote-t-elle à ses deux poings, trop secouée pour oser regarder son véritable interlocuteur en face.

Pendant un instant, le temps semble s'arrêter autour d'eux. Le doigt du garçon s'est à nouveau figé à quelques millimètres au dessus de la table. Si la fille avait regardé dans sa direction à cet instant, elle aurait pu voir qu'il tremblait, mais il n'en fût rien ; incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses dernières paroles, elle resserre simplement l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa poitrine, sans doute dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu... Mais on ne réchauffe pas la peur, et ses frissons ne s'apaisaient toujours pas lorsque le garçon se décide à reprendre la parole.

- Tu es sérieuse, j'imagine ? Granger, tu as tellement de mal à penser que tu peux mentir que tu es en train de t'imaginer des choses bizarres...

Il émet un rire, mais le rire en question reste faible et chétif. À peine né de ses lèvres fines, il meurt dans un souffle et le sérieux du duo reprend dignement ses droits tandis que la fille fixe calmement son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'as rien compris, hein ? répète-t-elle pour la deuxième fois en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'énerve-t-elle en frappant la table de son petit poing serré. Je ne mentirais jamais pour sauver ta petite personne, Malefoy. Quoi que tu caches.

Après un énième instant de silence, la voilà qui perd à nouveau son sang-froid. Plaquant ses mains contre son front, elle pousse un gémissement et secoue vivement la tête. À l'autre bout de la table, le garçon l'observe avec attention. Sur son visage émacié, plus aucune trace de l'ancien amusement ne transparaît. À présent, il se contente d'avoir peur.

C'est tout.

- Mais ça... finit par murmurer la jeune fille comme on énonce un épilogue.

- … ça ? répète le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il ne finirait jamais sa phrase. Au moment-même où il la commençait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la paume de sa main droite étendue devant lui. Sur cette même paume, l'Acléus ondoyait avec douceur comme une sirène de ses eaux. Le cerveau en ébullition, le garçon la fixe pendant une longue minute avant d'oser enfin reprendre la parole, désespéré d'entendre une réponse qu'il connait pourtant déjà.

- C'est de _ça _dont tu parlais ? chuchote-t-il en levant sa main au dessus de la table d'un geste hésitant.

La jeune fille ne prend même pas la peine de relever les yeux et hoche la tête, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses paupières fermées.

- Précisément, souffle-t-elle pour appuyer son geste.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ça... que cette cicatrice t'a poussé à mentir ? demande lentement le garçon, incrédule. C'est...

- … difficile à croire, achève la fille en relevant enfin la tête pour le fixer. Et pourtant...

_Impossible impossible impossible, _peut-on lire au fond des prunelles argent du jeune homme. Les doigts crispés au coin de la table en bois de chêne, les sourcils en accents circonflexes, il oublie de respirer pendant une longue minute en se répétant inlassablement qu'un jour, il finira par se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais en face, elle le regarde. En face, il y a cette fille trop honnête pour mentir. En face, il y a cette autre cicatrice, la même que la sienne.

En face, il y a tout ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas se convaincre d'un simple hochement de tête que cette triste réalité n'en n'est pas une.

Alors il soupire et fait taire son incrédulité d'un clignement de paupières désolé.

- Mais comment... continue-t-il avec difficulté pour s'empêcher de fuir. Comment est-ce possible ?

La jeune fille apprécie le sérieux avec lequel il pose sa question et s'empresse de hausser les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle est dans le même état que lui ; étonnée, en colère et effrayée. C'est un soulagement de ne pas entendre le ricanement qu'elle avait pourtant guetté en lui parlant de ses doutes. Un soulagement de voir qu'il la croit, pour de vrai, pour de bon.

- En fait... j'ai peut-être une idée sur la question, dit-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Avec un _« Ah ! »_ blasé, le garçon s'affale sur sa chaise.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, sourit-il – du plus gentil sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu s'afficher sur son visage. Granger sait toujours tout sur tout, hein ?

- Pas tout sur tout, corrige-t-elle distraitement. Et ce n'est qu'une idée. Mais je pense... C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je pense que mon Acléus n'existe que pour servir tes intérêts, et inversement. C'est un peu comme une entité à part entière, avec son propre but, ses propres désirs. C'est la tienne qui t'a... disons « obligé » à me sauver la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.. murmure le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai entendu une musique... elle n'a jamais voulu s'arrêter, sauf quand je suis arrivé et que je t'ai vue au milieu des Serpentard. Et quand j'ai voulu repartir, cette satanée chanson a recommencé. Et toi... elle t'a fait mentir pour moi, c'est ça ?

La rouge et or hoche la tête.

En face d'elle, le doigt de Malefoy reste désormais sagement posé sur la table.

- Je vois, soupire le jeune homme en relevant les yeux dans sa direction. Alors... qu'est ce que tu proposes, Granger ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé de solution, je ne te croirais pas. Tu as toujours réponse à tout.

- Arrête de prendre ce ton condescendant, Malefoy ! feule ladite Granger en le menaçant d'un doigt rageur. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans l'impossibilité de parler de mes soupçons à Harry et à Ron que je ne peux pas te rendre la vie impossible !

- Granger ? sourit Malefoy.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est déjà fait, rétorque-t-il d'un air blasé. Je crois que tu ne pourrais pas me rendre la vie plus « impossible » que ça. Vois-tu, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je passe autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Tu as vu la taille de mes cernes ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait autant de bouquins dans cette fichue salle !

- Au moins comme ça, tu auras appris à lire, grogne la jeune fille d'un air renfrogné.

- Très drôle, Granger. Mais dis-moi, si tu m'aidais, peut-être aurais-je la chance de pouvoir redormir un jour. Je ne sais même plus quel effet ça fait, marmonne-t-il pour lui même avant de relever la tête pour la détailler. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- D'accord, répond-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Ébahi, le garçon écarquille les yeux et se penche sur la table pour mieux la regarder.

- D'accord ? répète-t-il, incapable de comprendre.

Sa réponse lui paraît tellement improbable qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suis venue à la bibliothèque pour te demander une trêve, annonce la fille.

- Une... trêve ?

N'est-il bon qu'à répéter le moindre de ses mots comme un imbécile ? Une part de lui s'offusque en silence, mais l'autre la fait taire ; il y a plus important qu'une fierté mal placée.

- Évitons de nous entretuer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé la solution à notre problème, d'accord ? continue la jeune fille, imperturbable, sans paraître se rendre compte de l'agitation du garçon. Parce qu'il s'agit bien de « notre » problème. Ce n'est pas seulement le tien, ni seulement le mien. Et puis à deux, nous avons effectivement plus de chances d'y parvenir. Il faut dire que je connais bien la bibliothèque, je sais où chercher...

La jeune fille parle encore et encore, mais c'est pour ne rien dire et le garçon se contente de hocher la tête sans vraiment l'écouter, certain qu'elle ne verra pas la différence. Les yeux fixés sur l'Acléus qui orne sa main droite, il se dit qu'il est drôle d'être soulagé qu'une de ses plus vieilles ennemies lui vienne en aide. Le mot « sang-de-bourbe » flotte encore dans sa tête, quelque part entre un « merci » et deux « fatigué », mais il est trop loin pour qu'il parvienne vraiment à s'en souvenir. Alors il se contente de se laisser bercer par la voix assurée d'une Hermione Granger exaltée et cligne les paupières de temps en temps pour faire taire sa lassitude.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demande-t-il lorsqu'elle décide enfin de se taire.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'une simple cicatrice décide de tout à ma place, voilà pourquoi, réplique-t-elle d'un air hautain. Et puis j'ai envie de garder mes deux mains, si ça ne te fait rien... Alors j'aimerais qu'on trouve une solution pour s'en débarrasser, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Malefoy.

Il relève les yeux pour la fixer. Elle lui rend son regard, l'air décidée.

_Acier contre noisette._

- Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. Et dès qu'on aura trouvé un moyen d'enlever cette cicatrice, attends-toi à ce que je découvre quoi.

Il pouffe de rire et hausse les épaules.

- Essaye donc. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Granger, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Elle sourit brièvement, écarte sa chaise de la table dans un crissement et part fureter dans les rayonnages à la recherche de quelques livres qu'elle a en tête. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un serrement de mains ni d'un contrat écrit ; un seul regard aura suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'il est d'accord pour une trêve, même toute petite, même idiote, même à demi respectée. Lui se contente de la regarder, de regarder courir son doigt sur les tranches des livres alignés devant elle et de regarder l'expression presque amoureuse qui s'affiche sur son visage lorsqu'elle prend un tome en main pour le feuilleter. Pour une fois, cette vision ne paraît pas le dégoûter. Aucune moue boudeuse ne vient tirer ses lèvres vers le bas et son visage pâle reste détendu.

La romantique littéraire est à l'œuvre et Drago Malefoy la contemple à l'autre bout de la salle...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient s'asseoir en face de lui, les bras tremblants sous le poids des livres qu'elle tient entre les mains. Avec un autre sourire, elle s'installe devant lui avec l'air du chat qui vient de trouver du lait.

- J'ai hâte de te prouver que tu as tort, Malefoy, murmure-t-elle en soulevant le premier livre de la pile qu'elle a posé à côté d'elle pour le poser devant elle. Je trouverai.

Il ne sait pas vraiment si elle parle de l'Acléus ou du secret qu'il cache, mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Sans répondre, le jeune homme tend le bras pour prendre un autre des livres postés en face de lui et commence à lire. _C'est comme tu l'as dit, Granger, _pense-t-il vaguement en parcourant le sommaire d'un regard rapide. _Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Il aurait bien le temps de s'occuper de ses soupçons plus tard.

**-000-**

- Harry ! Ron ! s'écria Hermione en s'élançant à leur poursuite.

Ils ne parurent pas l'entendre et continuèrent leur route. La Gryffondor se fraya un chemin à grands renforts de coups de coude et d'excuses marmonnées parmi la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dehors pour profiter de leur pause et franchit le couloir en soufflant. Avec un grognement, elle tourna au détour d'un couloir dans un dérapage crissant et accéléra, indifférente aux regards et aux quelques rires des élèves qui la regardaient. Enfin, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, Harry entendit ses appels et se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction.

- Ah, c'est toi, marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant à contrecœur pour l'attendre, bientôt imité par Ron.

Elle parcourut les derniers mètres en courant tant bien que mal, les mollets douloureux. Essoufflée de son effort, elle stoppa à quelques pas des deux garçons et s'appuya contre une colonne pour reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. L'air maussades, ses deux amis la fixèrent sans un mot tandis que sa respiration s'apaisait peu à peu.

- J'ai cru... j'ai cru que vous ne vous arrêteriez jamais ! lança-t-elle enfin quand elle fut capable de parler sans s'étouffer.

Harry haussa les épaules. Avec un temps de retard, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils tenaient tous deux leur balai dans une main et laissa échapper un gémissement désappointé. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Harry avait programmé aujourd'hui sa première séance en tant que capitaine de Quidditch... Elle avait passé l'après-midi en compagnie de Malefoy – qui l'eût cru ? – trop préoccupée par ses propres propres problèmes pour avoir le loisir de songer au trac grandissant de Ron concernant les essais et à sa peur de ne pas être pris, malgré l'amitié de longue date qui le liait avec Harry. Elle s'était juré d'être présente aux essais pour le soutenir et l'encourager... _Je ne suis qu'une égoïste_, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

En face d'elle, Ron évitait obstinément de la regarder et son cœur se serra.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix timide en avisant son air grognon et l'expression gênée d'Harry derrière lui.

- J'ai... comment dire... marmonna ce dernier en évitant lui aussi le regard d'Hermione.

- J'ai joué comme une bouse de dragon, répondit Ron à sa place en baissant la tête pour fusiller ses chaussures du regard comme si elles étaient les seules responsables de sa défaite. C'est MacLaggen le nouveau gardien. Il a réussi ses cinq essais, Harry n'avait pas le choix.

- Oh... se contenta de souffler Hermione, incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas une bonne réplique au goût de Ron qui s'était apparemment retenu à grand peine d'exploser jusque ici. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna brusquement dans sa direction pour la fixer, l'air plus en colère que jamais.

- « Oh », oui, _« oh »,_ tu peux le dire ! s'écria-t-il en serrant son balai si fort dans son poing que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, indifférent aux chuchotements des élèves qui passaient à côté de lui. Je suppose que madame ne voulait pas assister aux essais ? C'était trop dur pour toi de venir ! Tu avais sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron, s'il te plaît... soupira Harry en posant une main sur son épaule tandis qu'Hermione pâlissait à vue d'œil, les doigts crispés sur sa robe de sorcière.

Mais le grand roux se dégagea avec force et Harry recula.

- Arrête Harry, cracha Ron en pointant un doigt rageur vers lui. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu penses la même chose ! Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu trouvais Hermione bizarre ces temps-ci...

- Ron...

- Non ! J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! (Il délaissa Harry pour reporter son attention sur Hermione, accusateur.) J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus la même, Hermione ! Depuis cet accident en cours de botanique, on ne te reconnaît plus. En fait, on te ne voit presque plus, tu es toujours fourrée avec Malefoy...

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Hermione avec vigueur en osant enfin affronter Ron du regard.

- Ah ouais ? grinça-t-il en ricanant, l'air mauvais. Et tu étais où pendant les essais de Quidditch cet après-midi ?

_Touchée, coulée. _Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête, incapable de répondre, le visage de Malefoy imprimé dans ses pensées.Après un instant de silence, Ron laissa échapper une exclamation dégoûtée et leva les bras au ciel.

- Tu vois ? Tu vois ! grimaça-t-il. Tu auras beau dire que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te croirais plus. Et puisque tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami, ce n'est plus la peine de nous adresser la parole à Harry et à moi !

Hermione voulut répliquer. _Ne dis pas ça, _voulait-elle lui dire. _Ne m'accuse pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu ne peux pas comprendre... c'est une petite trêve, juste une toute petite trêve... _mais l'instant passa sans qu'aucun mot n'ait réussi à franchir ses lèvres et la rancœur continua sa sinistre besogne. Ron lui adressa un dernier regard furieux avant de se détourner pour s'éloigner à grands pas, son balai s'agitant avec vigueur derrière lui tandis qu'il bousculait les uns et les autres pour mieux s'enfuir.

Silencieux, Harry regarda sa grande silhouette dégingandée disparaître peu à peu dans la foule avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione qui fixait ses pieds sans mot dire, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses tremblantes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma lentement. Sa main s'avança vers l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la réconforter, mais elle s'arrêta à mi chemin avant de retomber platement.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il maladroitement avant de se détourner pour s'éloigner d'elle à son tour.

Le cœur déchiré, Hermione entendit le bruit de ses pas décroître peu à peu. La tête toujours résolument baissée en direction du sol, elle ramassa son sac et se hâta en direction des toilettes des filles sans se soucier des jeunes sorciers qu'elle bousculait dans sa course, incapable de croiser leurs regards entendus. Ses jambes accélèrent peu à peu malgré elle et c'est en courant qu'elle grimpa les escaliers, les yeux humides.

_Ne craque pas... _pensa-t-elle fébrilement en accélérant encore un peu._ Ne craque surtout pas... _Elle évita habilement Neville qui s'avançait dans sa direction et s'engagea dans le corridor principal._ Pas maintenant, pas devant eux..._

_Ne craque pas !_

Enfin, elle franchit avec soulagement la porte des toilettes, s'engouffra dans une cabine et ferma à clé derrière elle.

Ce ne fût qu'une fois assise par terre qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

**-000-**

Drago Malefoy se trouvait encore à la bibliothèque quand cela arriva.

Il y eut d'abord la sensation familière au creux de sa paume, le chatouillis indistinct des boucles de l'Acléus sur sa peau et la tiédeur de sa détestable lueur. Alors qu'il avançait la main pour tourner une page de son livre, il constata avec une lassitude blasée que sa cicatrice brillait faiblement et l'ignora ostensiblement ; mais comme la première fois, la Musique – celle avec un M majuscule qui l'embêtait plus que tout, pas l'habituelle que l'on écoute lorsqu'on en a envie – retentit dans le silence relatif qui régnait dans la salle presque déserte.

- Oh, non, marmonna-t-il en secouant sa main avec irritation.

Il patienta encore quelques minutes dans l'espoir que la fichue chanson stopperait d'elle-même au bout de quelques instants, mais en vain ; elle continua de plus belle et la lumière au creux de sa paume se fit de plus en plus vive au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Avec un grognement rageur, le jeune homme fusilla la marque du regard. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? _songea-t-il exaspéré avant de soupirer. Pas question de jouer encore une fois les bons samaritains auprès de Granger. Il l'avait assez vue pour aujourd'hui.

Secouant à nouveau sa main – pas dans l'attendre d'un miracle, juste pour se calmer les nerfs – il tourna une énième page d'un geste sec, tentant en vain d'ignorer la musique sourde qui résonnait au creux de ses oreilles. Mais alors qu'il relevait brièvement les yeux pour vérifier que personne ne remarquait sa main illuminée, il fut frappé par les regards curieux que la totalité des occupants de la bibliothèque lui adressaient.

- Oh, non, grimaça-t-il à mi voix en se frottant les tempes d'un geste las.

_Oh, non... _pensa-t-il encore en retirant vivement ses mains de son visage. Elles étaient humides. Ses _joues _étaient humides.

Il pleurait s'en même s'en rendre compte ; voilà pourquoi tous le fixaient !

Sans attendre de comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de sa situation, il ramassa prestement ses affaires, se leva et s'enfuit en direction de la sortie, les regards des élèves toujours rivés sur lui. Son sac butait contre sa jambe à chacun de ses pas, sa cicatrice se prenait pour une luciole imbécile et ses yeux semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler, mais une seule pensée l'animait à cet instant.

_Supprimer le mal à sa source. _

_ - _Granger,tu es foutue ! grogna-t-il en laissant ses jambes libres de le mener où elles le voudraient, certain que l'Acléus _la_ trouverait pour lui.

Ignorant les chuchotements mécontents des élèves qu'il poussait sans ménagement pour passer, il pressa le pas, dévala les escaliers de marbre, bifurqua à droite, contourna Miss Teigne assise au beau milieu du passage, progressa dans le corridor, bifurqua de nouveau à droite. Avant même d'avoir vraiment compris où il allait, il sut qu'il était arrivé à destination en distinguant des sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Les toilettes des filles, bien sûr... _pensa-t-il en reconnaissant les lieux. Avec un soupir, il jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Presque simultanément, la musique de l'Acléus stoppa et la marque cessa de briller, mais il n'y prêta qu'une vague attention, guettant les sanglots qui résonnaient faiblement dans la petite salle. Le Serpentard balança son sac par terre et s'adossa aux lavabos, les yeux fixés sur la seule porte fermée des trois cabines en face de lui. Il l'écouta pleurer pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'essuya les joues et lança d'une voix forte :

- Granger, sors de là !

De l'autre côté de la porte, les reniflements cessèrent brusquement.


	7. La cage est d'or

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Mention spéciale à Melynda, qui m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée. **

**Bon, j'espère que cette suite – qui arrive en retard, tsss... – va vous plaire. Elle est encore plus longue que les autres chapitres, je suis fière aha. Pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, même plus que le chapitre 06. L'inspiration était un peu moins vive et j'ai parfois du me forcer, mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça... Donc excusez-moi pour l'attente. **

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain. En général, il me faut au moins une semaine pour écrire, mais ça peut prendre un peu plus longtemps suivant le temps que j'ai. **

**Donc au cas où je ne poste pas avant, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël ! **

**Ce chapitre me tient à cœur, surtout la dernière partie. J'espère que vous comprendrez où je veux en venir avec tout ça... Drago – enfin ce qu'il est dans ma fiction devrais-je dire – me plaît beaucoup. J'ai de la peine pour lui en fait. **

**Mais chut, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (Et désolée s'il reste encore des fautes, mais je n'ai jamais trop le temps de me relire, honte à moi. )**

Chapitre 07

La cage est d'or...

Hermione Granger pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie, le dos collé contre le mur sale de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée, les ongles douloureusement plantés dans la sinistre cicatrice qui ornait sa main gauche. Recroquevillée sur son sac de cours comme s'il représentait la seule bouée de sauvetage susceptible de la sauver de l'horreur qu'était devenue sa vie en une semaine, elle sanglota pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité dans les toilettes pour filles. Sa dispute précédente avec Ron n'était pas la seule cause de ses larmes, elle le savait ; elle n'en n'avait été uniquement que le déclencheur.

Elle pleura pour l'Acléus qui la liait contre son gré à son plus vieil ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Elle pleura pour ses regards noirs, pour sa violence envers elle, pour son arrogance et pour sa stupidité. Elle pleura par égoïsme, par peur et par lassitude. Elle pleura jusqu'à en avoir les paupières gonflées et les joues rouges, pleura à n'en plus finir. Et lorsqu'une voix agacée transperça le brouillard de son propre désespoir, elle ne comprit même pas tout de suite qui s'adressait à elle, persuadée que Mimi Geignarde était tout simplement revenue se moquer d'elle.

_- Granger, sors de là ! _

Mimi Geignarde ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était cette intonation, qu'elle connaissait dorénavant par cœur, qui lui soufflait à l'oreille le nom de son visiteur inopportun... Son cœur tressauta dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau effrayé, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler. _Non ! _Au deuxième appel, elle se figea et tendit l'oreille, la respiration bloquée par la peur. _Lui ? _pensa-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre ce que le « lui » en question signifiait à cet instant pour elle – était-ce l'innocent petit prince des serpents qui venait lui parler calmement, ou l'ignoble et détestable Malefoy qui venait l'insulter encore une fois ? Incapable de répondre à ses propres interrogations, elle secoua la tête. _Mais que fait-il ici ? _Priant pour qu'il parte vite, elle resta parfaitement immobile contre le mur et attendit.

Mais à son plus grand désappointement, un poing exaspéré vint bientôt s'écraser avec agacement à la porte et_ il _reprit en soupirant :

- Granger, ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher. Je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi alors sors.

Trop choquée de se représenter Drago Malefoy l'attendant à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles pour pouvoir lui répondre, elle se contenta de cligner les paupières dans l'espoir d'en chasser les dernières larmes. Un autre soupir de Drago et quelques reniflements d'Hermione plus tard, la voix du Serpentard retentissait de nouveau dans son mutisme.

- Écoute, moi aussi je suis fatigué et moi aussi j'en ai marre de porter cette foutue cicatrice, d'accord ? Mais souviens-toi de notre trêve. C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on irait plus vite si tu sortais d'ici pour m'aider à lire les bouquins que tu m'as laissés...

De nouveau, l'ironie grinçante transparaissait sous le calme apparent de ses propos, et le poing frappa un peu plus fort sur le vieux bois de la porte. La jeune fille s'en trouva étrangement rassurée. Il n'était pas parti de suite comme elle s'y attendait pourtant... à l'opposé de Ron et de Harry qui n'avaient même pas cherché à la comprendre, il était encore là à guetter sa réaction, à l'attendre, à lui parler. _Je ne suis pas seule._ Son cœur serré s'apaisa à cette pensée, et toute la tension que ses épaules avaient supportées ces derniers jours s'évaporèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Inspirant un bon coup, elle se frotta les joues pour en faire disparaître toute trace d'humidité, passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés dans le vain espoir d'arriver à les rendre un peu plus présentables et se releva enfin. Ses jambes ankylosées protestèrent avec force et la pièce tourna pendant un instant autour d'elle, mais elle s'accrocha fermement à la poignée et déverrouilla la porte avec un courage qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir. La bandoulière de son sac enroulée autour du poignet, elle ouvrit la porte et fit face au grand garçon pâle qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, adossé nonchalamment contre les lavabos rouillés.

- Malefoy... murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il l'observait.

Pour une fois, aucun sourire ne vint transfigurer la gravité de ses traits austères, et il continua de la détailler sans un mot. Gênée de son regard insistant, elle se détourna de lui et posa son sac avant d'aller se laver le visage au robinet. Le bruit de l'eau adoucit d'une manière considérable la bizarrerie du moment, et les tremblements de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent au contact de l'eau froide. Le visage encore rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, elle resta un moment face au miroir craquelé qui lui faisait face sans oser affronter le regard de Malefoy. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reprit la parole qu'elle se retourna enfin dans sa direction, pataude et maladroite.

- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, dit-il, c'est encore la Marque qui m'a prévenu que tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Hermione pouvait très bien se l'imaginer toute seule... _« …que tu t'étais lamentablement effondrée dans les toilettes des filles, le visage bouffi comme celui d'un pauvre crapaud atteint de dragoncelle. »_

- Et je suppose qu'elle t'a aussi « dit » où j'étais ? demanda-t-elle pour s'empêcher de s'imaginer le ricanement railleur qui aurait certainement succédé à la réplique cinglante s'il l'avait prononcée.

- Elle me l'a montrée, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

La Gryffondor ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, trop fatiguée pour rouvrir la bouche. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et alla récupérer son sac avant de l'enfiler sur son épaule ; l'air las, elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie. De son côté, Malefoy ne faisait pas mine de bouger. Toujours résolument appuyé contre les lavabos au fond de la salle, il la regardait avec cette même insistance qui la rendait si nerveuse, tant et si bien qu'Hermione finit par perdre patience. Agacée de l'air mystérieusement calme de Malefoy, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée pour le fixer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

- Je croyais que tu te sentais mal à cause de l'Acléus, mais ce n'est pas ça, hein ? Lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Incrédule, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, figée devant lui telle une statue de pierre. Malefoy la fixait comme on relit cent fois une énigme à résoudre... que lui prenait-il, par Merlin ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette étrange expression enfantine qu'elle avait surpris malgré elle dans la bibliothèque pendant cette fameuse nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et ficha ses poings sur ses hanches.

Ensuite, la réplique tomba, meurtrière.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy !

Une vague de soulagement la secoua toute entière lorsqu'elle eut le plaisir de croiser le regard noir d'un Serpentard fulminant – un Serpentard normal et presque rassurant.

- Tu as raison, cracha-t-il en marchant lentement vers elle. Ça ne me regarde en rien, et ta vie de petite Sang-de-Bourbe je-sais-tout ne m'intéresse même pas. Je posais la question par politesse...

- Pitié, ne me refais pas le numéro de la petite fouine bien élevée, je n'y croirais pas ! grinça Hermione avant de ricaner.

L'air vraiment furieux à présent, il accéléra le pas pour l'atteindre. Hermione recula prestement mais il continua à avancer, un sourire mauvais agrippé aux lèvres. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, l'air triomphal. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de lever la tête pour continuer à le défier des yeux. Son ventre se noua brusquement. Il était tellement grand... Hermione se sentit diminuée. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ces épaules élargies, ces hanches étroites, ces longues jambes... Le garçon des premières années avait mûri peu à peu à son insu, elle en prenait conscience à présent. Tressaillant, elle baissa les yeux malgré elle.

Ce n'était pas sa frêle carcasse qui allait faire peur à Malefoy...

- On a peur, Granger ? siffla le vert et argent au dessus d'elle.

- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance, souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux sans parvenir pourtant à donner plus de force à sa voix.

L'affreux sourire s'accentua ostensiblement, mais ce fût là toute l'ampleur de sa réaction ; quelques instants de silence plus tard, il la repoussait d'une épaule vengeresse pour accéder à la sortie. Incapable de conserver son équilibre du fait de ses jambes encore faibles, Hermione trébucha et tomba en arrière ; seul le mur ocre derrière elle l'empêcha de faire une mauvaise chute. Grimaçante, elle se redressa pour fusiller du regard le Serpentard vainqueur qui s'éloignait, les poings serrés.

Parvenu devant la porte d'entrée, il stoppa quelques instants. Les yeux toujours fixés sur son dos, la jeune fille s'interrogea en silence sur les raisons de cet arrêt, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus avant ; déjà, Malefoy reprenait la parole, sans prendre la peine de se retourner :

- Évite de te remettre à sangloter bêtement dans ton coin tant qu'on aura pas trouvé une solution concernant la cicatrice. Ça m'évitera d'avoir encore la honte !

Et sur ces dernières paroles imprégnées de son venin habituel, le Serpentard la laissa enfin seule.

Un Malefoy soignait ses sorties...

**-000-**

Hermione évita Harry et Ron pendant le restant de la semaine. Elle se sentait tout bonnement incapable de supporter encore les répliques cinglantes de Ron et les regards accusateurs qu'il lui lançait à tout va. Harry avait bien essayé de venir lui parler lorsqu'elle s'était installée à leur parfait opposé à la table des Gryffondor le lendemain de la dispute, au petit-déjeuner ; la jeune fille l'avait cependant repoussé. Elle savait d'instinct que malgré l'inquiétude du jeune homme, son exaspération vis-à-vis d'elle et de Malefoy dominait dans le tumulte de ses émotions. Il avait beau ne pas lui avoir fait de scène puérile comme Ron, il n'en pensait pas moins et ce simple fait blessait la rouge et or.

Malgré son impression de trahir ses amis, Hermione se faisait un devoir d'aider Malefoy dans ses recherches – après tout, leurs intérêts ne différaient en rien vis-à-vis de la cicatrice qui les liaient ; il fallait qu'elle disparaisse, et vite. Elle le rejoignait donc tous les soirs à la bibliothèque, où ils passaient leur temps à feuilleter en silence le moindre livre au titre prometteur. Plus aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux depuis leur dernière discussion dans les toilettes des filles ; mis à part quelques « toujours rien ? » et plusieurs grognements d'exaspération au cours de leurs recherches infructueuses, ils ne se parlaient plus. Hermione se sentait soulagée à ce propos. Moins ils discuteraient ensemble, plus le travail fourni serait efficace. Moins ils parleraient, mieux ce serait, pour lui comme pour elle.

Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, la frustration de Malefoy grandissait de jour en jour. D'abord presque timide, elle prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur, tant et si bien qu'Hermione pouvait presque la toucher du doigt le soir lorsqu'elle travaillait à ses côtés tant elle était étouffante. La patience du Serpentard s'amenuisait ; livre après livre, l'espoir qu'ils entretenaient encore disparaissait peu à peu. Ils avaient même été interroger le professeur Chourave pour obtenir des explications quant à ce qui leur arrivaient. Mais qu'elle soit inscrite entre deux paragraphes ou sortie de la bouche désolée d'une enseignante, la réponse était toujours la même.

« _Pas de solution... désolée... aucun moyen... pas d'espoir... obligés de... à vie... à vie... _

_**À vie.**__ »_

- C'est pas possible ! s'écria un soir Malefoy en balançant le livre qu'il lisait quelques instant plus tôt à travers la pièce.

Le volume alla s'écraser contre le mur avant de tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. Un gémissement sépulcral s'éleva des pages cornées et résonna un instant dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, mais Malefoy fusilla le livre du regard avant de balancer son poing dans la table et le son cessa bientôt.

- J'en ai marre, vraiment marre ! s'exclama le Serpentard en quittant sa chaise pour se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, passant et repassant sous les yeux d'une Hermione blasée de ses colères.

C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il se levait en catastrophe pour crier sa colère au monde entier et Hermione commençait sérieusement à se lasser de l'écouter répéter les mêmes phrases toutes les cinq minutes. Elle éprouvait une forte envie de le laisser seul avec ces caprices imbéciles pour aller se reposer un peu ; seule l'appréhension d'une « punition » potentielle le lendemain l'empêchait de prendre le large, mais l'envie était bien là, à fleur de peau... Tapotant la table d'un doigt agacé, elle le regarda déambuler pendant un long moment avant de soupirer.

- Arrête de crier ou madame Pince va débarquer, lui lança-t-elle dans l'espoir de le voir cesser ses tours infernaux. Tu sais bien qu'elle veut le silence total dans « sa » bibliothèque...

- Je m'en fiche ! rétorqua Malefoy sans pour autant cesser d'aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en faisant craquer sinistrement ses jointures.

_On s'en serait douté, _rumina la Gryffondor en esquissant une moue boudeuse. _Qui dit Malefoy dit sale égoïste qui ne se soucie que de sa petite personne... _

- Malefoy, on va trouver, d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu t'assoies et que tu m'aides à finir ces livres, retenta-t-elle une minute plus tard en désignant d'un pouce une pile d'énormes antiquités poussiéreuses à l'équilibre précaire posée au beau milieu de la table.

- Non ! ragea le vert et argent en s'arrêtant brièvement pour la fusiller du regard avant de repartir de plus belle. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à lire ces fichus bouquins, j'en ai ma claque !

- Je préférerai aussi dormir, figure-toi, ronchonna Hermione en lui rendant son regard noir.

Trop furieux pour lui répondre, le Serpentard grinça des dents et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour rappeler à l'ordre quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles. Amusée de ce geste qu'elle avait vu tant de fois répété dans la soirée, Hermione esquissa un sourire distrait avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Soudainement pensive, elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise pour observer le Serpentard colérique dont les pieds furieux crissaient sur le parquet mal ciré.

Elle venait de passer plus de cinq jours avec lui, mais elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Il lui paraissait toujours étrange de croiser le regard acier de son vieil ennemi à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux de son livre, étrange de se trouver blasée de ses plus belles colères, étrange de s'amuser de ces poings serrés, de ces lèvres boudeuses. Étrange aussi de s'avouer connaître ces expressions par cœur... À mesure que défilaient les journées, elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude de le voir à ses côtés. En allant à la bibliothèque, elle vérifiait sans y penser qu'il était encore là, à dévorer fébrilement d'innombrables lignes inutiles de ses prunelles fatiguées. Et lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas assis à ce qu'elle avait fini par appeler « la table de Malefoy », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Malgré toutes ses réticences vis-à-vis de lui, Hermione était en train de s'habituer à la présence de Drago Malefoy à ses côtés...

Clignant des paupières, la jeune sorcière se frotta rageusement les yeux. _N'y pense plus, _ s'ordonna-t-elle avant de secouer la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils parviennent à trouver une solution à leur problème, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

- Pas possible... pas possible... tempêtait-il toujours en s'agitant, les jambes tremblantes, les dents serrées. Il y a forcément un moyen ! Un moyen d'enlever ça ! Un moyen d'en finir !

Hermione se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle lisait avant l'interruption du Serpentard. Désormais parfaitement insensible aux grognements furieux du jeune homme, elle continua sa lecture comme s'il n'était pas là en frottant ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre au dessus de la table dans l'espoir de les réchauffer un peu. _Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant, il comprendra qu'il est puéril ? _songea-t-elle avec espoir en lui jetant un énième coup d'œil de sous sa frange trop longue.

_Oups. _À présent figé devant elle, Malefoy l'observait d'un air grave. Ses deux mains cessèrent aussitôt tout mouvement et Hermione les cacha bientôt sous la table en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Impavide, le Serpentard la regarda faire sans daigner bouger.

- Malefoy... murmura-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge pour enrayer le silence étouffant qui était en train de s'installer – ce même silence qui précède toujours les plus horribles tempêtes Malefoyennes.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha jusqu'à lui faire face. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et les yeux acier étaient si proches, si proches... Serrant les dents, Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas reculer sa chaise et lui rendit son regard sans ciller, sourire crispé en prime.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

Il ne répondit pas et plissa les yeux. Soudain fébrile, Hermione ne put cette fois s'empêcher de reculer de quelques centimètres pour éviter l'insistance gênante du Serpentard. À ce geste, les quatre pieds rouillés de la traître chaise crissèrent avec bruit sur le parquet et la jeune fille tressaillit plus que de raison, les nerfs à vif. Baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, elle attendit impatiemment que le jeune homme s'écarte, qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il regagne sa place. _Va-t-en ! _ne cessait-elle de lui crier en pensée, au supplice...

Enfin, au bout de quelques horribles secondes, le regard vif de Malefoy se baissa enfin et il s'écarta sans un mot pour reprendre sa place en face d'elle. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil contrarié. Elle savait qu'il ne lui expliquerait pas son attitude étrange, mais il agissait si bizarrement depuis le début de la soirée... tantôt agité, tantôt amorphe, il n'arrivait jamais à consacrer à un livre plus de quelques minutes d'attention, changeait sans cesse de position sur sa chaise, bougeait le pied, se grattait la tête, soupirait à n'en plus finir. Il était exaspéré et exaspérant, sur les nerfs, à gifler. Un sale petit gamin puéril qui s'en prenait au monde entier en tapant du pied par terre...

- Je ne te comprends pas, grogna Hermione juste pour combler le silence.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il platement en attrapant un autre livre au dessus de la pile. Je ne me comprends pas.

Curieuse de la tristesse qui transparaissait derrière sa réplique, elle releva à nouveau la tête pour mieux le regarder. _Un sale petit gamin puéril, lui... ? _songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Affalé sur son siège, les épaules voûtées, il lisait le sommaire sans faire attention à elle. Une mèche de ses courts cheveux blonds lui retombait dans l'œil droit mais il ne semblait plus s'en soucier, trop profondément perdu dans ses pensées. En quelques secondes à peine, Drago Malefoy avait changé de visage ; à cet instant, le garçon songeur et méditatif avait déjà effacé le colérique Serpentard. Déjà, ses traits durs et froids s'étaient apaisés – plus aucune trace de sa fureur ne venait altérer ses traits austères.

La rouge et or l'observa encore quelques instants avec une incrédulité non dissimulée que le Serpentard ne vit pourtant pas, le visage obstiné tourné en direction des feuillets parcheminés. _Combien as-tu de visages, Malefoy ? _le questionna-t-elle à part elle, les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette pensive. Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, il leva les yeux dans sa direction, si brusquement qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Frissonnante, elle baissa la tête pour happer de ses yeux las quelques lignes supplémentaires du livre posé devant elle, plus pour échapper au regard de Drago que par souci de continuer sa tâche. Elle entendit le Serpentard émettre un petit rire mais ne fit pas mine de bouger ; elle se sentait incapable de croiser encore ces yeux étrangement vides qu'il braquait sur elle depuis le début de la soirée.

Enfin, les deux jeunes gens se remirent péniblement à lire. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, mais ils ne faisaient toujours pas mine de bouger. Hermione essayait en vain de se concentrer sur la lecture tandis que Malefoy feuilletait quelques volumes à l'autre bout de la table, mais ses prunelles passaient sur les mots encrés sans qu'aucune information ne pénètre en elle. Après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaire, ses doigts glacés se crispèrent sur ses cuisses et un nouveau frisson la secoua toute entière. _J'ai vraiment froid... _grimaça-t-elle intérieurement avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour tenter d'obtenir plus de chaleur. S'il n'y avait pas eu le Serpentard en face d'elle, elle en aurait sans doute claqué des dents, mais rien ne l'agaçait plus que le sourire entendu d'un Malefoy amusé de la faiblesse d'autrui et elle se contint, difficilement. Elle l'entendait déjà, l'immonde petite fouine acerbe. _« Et bien alors Sang-de-Bourbe, ton sang impur ne te tient pas assez chaud ? »_. Elle serra les mâchoires tout en continuant de frotter fébrilement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. _Je suis sûre qu'il dirait ça._

- Granger ? grogna soudainement Malefoy, esquissant une moue boudeuse par dessus le livre qu'il feuilletait. Arrête de t'agiter, tu fais trembler la table.

- Désolée, marmonna Hermione sans pouvoir néanmoins s'arrêter de frissonner. Mais il fait tellement froid ici...

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse et tourna une énième page d'un geste apparemment trop vif au goût du livre, qui laissa échapper un couinement de douleur. Trop glacée pour s'émouvoir encore de cette maltraitance, Hermione enfonça ses deux mains dans les deux poches de sa robe de sorcière pour tenter de réchauffer ses doigts gourds – en vain. Ses phalanges craquèrent avec bruit lorsqu'elle serra les poings, mais ce fut tout.

Délaissant complètement le vieux volume qui patientait sous son nez, elle retira lentement ses mains des replis de son vêtement. _Quelque chose cloche, _pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait décidément bien trop froid. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, et sa cicatrice...

_Ma cicatrice... ?_

_C'est ça ! _comprit-elle enfin. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur déjà battant à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait voir, la Gryffondor retourna avec lenteur sa main gauche sur la table. Devant l'étrangeté du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle, la jeune fille réprima un gémissement d'horreur...

Là, sur sa paume glacée, l'Acléus autrefois d'un joli rosé était devenu opalescent ; ses jolis tourbillons, qui palpitaient en temps normal avec une force peu commune, paraissaient s'être figés presque totalement dans le creux de sa main, et sa peau semblait se cristalliser peu à peu alentour, comme si une mince couche de givre en recouvrait la surface. Et ses doigts... les doigts de sa main gauche prenaient une teinte violette de mauvais augure. Déjà, ses ongles s'assombrissaient, l'atroce couleur noirâtre rivalisant avec la blancheur nacrée qui dévorait sa paume.

- Malefoy ? couina Hermione d'une voix aiguë au terme de ces sinistres constations, en agitant la main au dessus de la table dans l'espoir d'effacer le cauchemar qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Malefoy, quelque chose ne va pas... ma cicatrice... l'Acléus est blanc et mes doigts... regarde, ma main...

Elle leva sa main violacée vers le Serpentard d'un geste fébrile pour lui prouver ses dires, mais ce dernier ne la regarda pas. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre, les doigts crispés en deux poings blêmes, il ne lui accordait aucune attention. _Dis quelque chose... _le supplia-t-elle en pensée en secouant sa main de plus belle. Elle voulait juste être rassurée. Elle voulait juste entendre quelques mensonges réconfortants pour reprendre pied et pouvoir à nouveau dénicher une solution de génie dans les recoins de son cerveau troublé. Mais peu importa ses supplications muettes ; peu importa la force avec laquelle elle agita sa main sous ses yeux baissés... le Serpentard ne fit pas mine de lever la tête, et la peur de la jeune fille prit des proportions telles qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus la dominer.

Elle ne sentait plus du tout ses doigts.

- Malefoy ! retenta-t-elle encore en plaquant avec force sa main blessée sur la mince surface en bois de chêne dans l'unique but de le provoquer. Ne fais pas l'idiot, écoute-moi... J'ai froid, trop froid, ce n'est pas normal tu comprends... ? C'est à cause de la cicatrice... est-ce que tu le sens, toi ?

Les yeux acier du Serpentard daignèrent enfin l'effleurer d'un regard impassible, mais ce fut là toute l'ampleur de sa réaction ; immobile en face d'elle, le dos exagérément droit, il la fixait sans vraiment la voir. _Bon sang ! _Esquissant une grimace de dépit, la jeune fille saisit sa main gauche à l'aide de la droite sans plus lui accorder d'attention et commença à frotter. Elle frotta encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus désespérément. _Allez, _songeait-elle pour s'encourager. _Réchauffe-toi !_ Mais, à l'instar de Malefoy, sa propre main resta sourde à ses appels à l'aide.

À l'apogée de ses efforts, elle était tout bonnement incapable de bouger la main.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en écartant précipitamment sa chaise de la table pour se lever, sa main glacée pressée contre l'autre. Par Merlin, fait quelque chose !

Il ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hermione se précipita sur son sac pour prendre sa baguette que sa voix retentit enfin dans le silence étouffant de la bibliothèque.

- Ça ne te servira à rien... La magie n'a aucun effet sur l'Acléus.

Sa voix étrangement rauque était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, mais elle fit l'effet d'un ordre à la jeune sorcière qui se figea sans plus fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus amples explications pour comprendre ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Malefoy. À l'aide de son imagination fertile, la voix railleuse d'un Serpentard plus vil que jamais s'insinua au creux de son oreille effrayée, et la vérité tomba. « _J'ai déjà essayé tous les sorts possibles. Il n'y a aucun espoir, Granger. Tu vas perdre ta main. _

_ … perdre ta main tu m'entends ? _

_ **Perdre ta main.** »_

- Pourquoi... gémit-elle en regardant sa main se cristalliser jusqu'à se figer totalement, odieuse horreur au cœur de glace qui tremblait devant elle comme un enfant pris de convulsions. Il y a forcément une raison.. une raison à...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, le fracas macabre d'un corps qui tombe à terre la fit sursauter. Le corps figé d'horreur, sa main gauche encore levée vers son visage suppliant, Hermione hésita à tourner la tête pour confirmer ses soupçons. _Non... _pensait-elle, les épaules encore secouées de frisson. Elle avait déjà compris, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle d'une voix timide en tendant l'oreille pour guetter une réponse qui ne viendrait sûrement pas.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit. Alors, sans plus attendre, Hermione se releva en vitesse pour se tourner vers lui, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le corps tremblant de Drago Malefoy gisait sur le parquet, immobile à quelques mètres d'elle comme un pantin désarticulé.

- Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Hermione s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans plus se soucier de sa main figée et plaqua la droite sur le front emperlé de sueur d'un Malefoy trop malade pour protester. _Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? _s'étonna-t-elle en l'entendant gémir de nouveau. Il était brûlant ; pas étonnant que son propre Acléus ait réagi aussi fortement... Si la théorie d'Hermione était bonne, sa marque répondait aux attentes de Drago, agissant uniquement dans son intérêt propre. Ce soir, la cicatrice de la jeune fille avait voulu la prévenir que le Serpentard était malade sans vouloir se l'avouer... Drago Malefoy était bien trop fier pour oser partir se reposer plus tôt que prévu ; il était resté à la bibliothèque malgré sa fièvre. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il agissait si bizarrement depuis le début de leurs recherches.

- Comment as-tu pu être aussi bête ? grimaça la Gryffondor en épongeant tant bien que mal le grand front pâle de Drago à l'aide de sa propre manche. Ce n'était pas la peine de te tuer à la tâche, sale fouine idiote...

Malefoy était, bien heureusement pour elle, trop malade pour l'entendre et réagir à son insulte. À demi inconscient, il gémissait quelquefois sans paraître remarquer sa présence ; aussi en profita-t-elle pour placer son sac sous sa tête de façon à ce qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Mais malgré l'efficacité avec laquelle Hermione s'occupait de lui, Malefoy devenait de plus en plus chaud, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul pour espérer ne serait-ce que croiser une âme qui vive dans cet immense château endormi. Il y avait si peu de chances qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un...

- Que dois-je faire, d'après toi ? lui demanda-t-elle distraitement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Avec surprise, Hermione vit alors les lèvres fines du vert et argent s'entrouvrir, comme en réponse à ses interrogations. Tendant l'oreille, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'écouter.

- Père... soufflait-il en secouant la tête. Père, ce n'est pas de ma faute... j'ai essayé, mais ça... ça... c'est cette cicatrice, Père... je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution... Il n'y a pas de solution... Père... je n'y arrive pas... Père... Il va... Il va vous... ma faute...

Avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ce n'étaient pas les pleurs retenus d'un adulte ; devant elle, la tête posée sur ses genoux, c'était bel et bien un enfant pris en faute qui épanchait sa souffrance. Il sanglotait avec force et ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues creuses. Bouleversée par cet étonnant spectacle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de caresser son front d'un geste apaisant. Comment ne pas s'attendrir en voyant la douleur évidente qui terrassait son vieil ennemi ? Il aurait fallu que son cœur soit fait de glace pour qu'elle puisse le détester ce soir... Le cœur serré, elle repensa au soir fatidique où il avait voulu prendre des mesures radicales à son encontre. Elle entendait encore les hurlements de douleur qui l'avaient saisi lorsque la cicatrice avait réagi... elle sentait encore ses doigts fins enserrer les siens avec force lorsque, poussée par son instinct, elle avait plaqué sa cicatrice contre celle de Drago...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main statufiée. _Mais oui, _songea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire entendu. Sans plus attendre, elle empoigna alors le bras droit du garçon étendu près d'elle et serra sa main entre ses doigts violacés. _Allez la fouine... _pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant plus confortablement près de lui. _Accroche-toi. _

Elle était presque certaine que sa température allait baisser grâce à ce simple contact.

- Malefoy, tu m'entends ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer, priant pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Ça ira, tu verras. Je suis là.

**-000-**

_Il avait chaud, tellement chaud... il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il y avait juste cette main sur son front qui l'apaisait un peu, et cette voix... _

_ - _Malefoy, tu m'entends ? _disait-elle._ Ça ira, tu verras. Je suis là.

_ Mais elle mentait. Elle n'était pas là, personne n'était là. Il avait toujours été seul et il le serait toujours. Comme cette fois là, devant Lui... _

_ Il l'avait regardé approcher avec un curieux mélange d'appréhension et de joie qui le rendait fébrile. Tiraillé entre ces deux émotions contradictoires, les poings serrés et l'œil alerte, __il avait du s'incliner pour la première fois de sa vie, et c'était loin d'être la dernière. Il entendait encore sa voix, cette voix sifflante et douceâtre qu'il avait toujours détesté sans se l'avouer... _

_ « Alors, Drago ? As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? »_

_ Il avait acquiescé, parce que les propositions du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en sont jamais vraiment. Père le lui avait toujours dit ; Il ne demande pas, Il ordonne. Obéit, obéit, obéit. __**Plie.**_

_ - _Malefoy, je vais partir un instant pour aller chercher de l'aide, d'accord ? Alors, hum... reste là. Tu m'entends ? Je vais revenir vite.

_ Au son de cette autre voix, les souvenirs s'estompent brièvement sous ses paupières. Il veut rire, mais aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres et les ténèbres reviennent. Où voudrait-elle qu'il s'en aille de toute façon ? La cage est d'or, mais sa porte est bien fermée. __**À clé. **__Il aurait voulu le hurler à cette fille qui ne comprend jamais rien, pendant qu'elle est encore là, pendant qu'elle peut encore l'entendre, l'écouter, le voir, lui parler. Mais il fait si chaud, et ses paupières sont tellement lourdes... _

_ Déjà, il replonge dans ses souvenirs._

_ Il avait décrispé les poings, pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Il savait que c'était inutile – Le Seigneur sent tout, disait Père. Mais il n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur, même devant quelqu'un comme Lui. Alors, dans un effort presque surhumain, il s'était obligé à détendre le moindre de ses muscles. À côté de lui, sa mère serrait son poignet si fort entre ses petits doigts tremblants qu'il ne sentait plus sa main, mais il avait joué les durs, ignoré la douleur. _

_ En y réfléchissant, c'était cette même main qu'il détestait aujourd'hui – la main Marquée, la main Liée, la main Traître..._

_ « C'est bien, Drago », continuait Le Maître pendant qu'il inspirait profondément pour s'empêcher de hurler, de s'enfuir, d'exulter. « Mais n'oublie pas ; ce que je donne, je peux facilement le reprendre. Je t'accorde ma confiance pour cette tâche, mais fais vite. Si tu échoues, tu sais ce qui arrivera n'est-ce pas ? »_

_ Encore une fois, il n'y avait eu qu'à hocher la tête pour voir briller dans les yeux craints une pâle lueur de satisfaction. De par ce simple petit geste, il avait scellé son destin. Il était devenu le Pantin Privilégié du Maître, il avait brisé le cœur de sa mère, il avait rendu fier le Père en prison. C'était si simple, au début. Si facile. Il y avait vraiment cru. Il n'y avait pas de regrets, juste le plaisir de voir la convoitise et le respect luire dans les yeux des Serpentard. Quelques larmes dans ceux de sa mère également, à la vérité... mais il avait passé outre, par égoïsme et par lâcheté. _

_ Et puis il avait eu..._

_ - _Vous voyez, madame Pomfresh ? Il est là. Il vous que vous l'emmeniez, vite... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, avec la cicatrice, mais...

_...la cicatrice, oui. C'était bien ce mot-là qu'il cherchait. Il y avait eu le Bang ! final et le début des ennuis. Il y avait eu les regards noisette pleins de larmes idiotes, les faux-semblants et les mots durs, comme une chanson malsaine qu'on fredonne trop souvent. __**Je la déteste. Je la déteste. Je la déteste. **__Et puis les longues nuits passées à lire, la fatigue jusque dans les os, le But qui s'éloigne, la Peur qui prend place. L'heure qui tourne, le Maître qui perd patience, les punitions, les larmes, encore des larmes, pleins de larmes, trop de larmes. De sa mère, d'elle, de lui-même aussi. Toujours cette douleur pendant qu'il tourne les pages, et les deux Marques __qui font mal, trop mal... _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Je n'entends rien...

- Ne faites pas attention, mon petit. Il délire, rien de plus.

_ Délire, il délire..._

_ … que faire, que faire ? Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien. Obéit, plie. Tous mourir, ils vont tous mourir... la Grande Armoire à Disparaître le nargue toujours trop fort, et les Marques lui rongent la peau. Les deux, la noire et la trop blanche... Et la fouineuse aux cheveux ébouriffés, avec qui il est lié... lié ? Lié ? Mais il n'est lié à personne. Juste à sa propre lâcheté, à son inconscience, à sa naïveté. Aux yeux qu'il a ouvert trop tard. _

_ Il faut qu'il agisse, et vite._

_ C'est tout._

_**Mais par où commencer ?**_

- Malefoy, calme-toi bon sang ! Reste tranquille, repose-toi.

_Se reposer ? Plus le temps, il n'y a plus le temps... Mais elle ne comprend rien, n'entend rien. Il y a juste une main qui se pose encore sur son front, une autre qui agrippe la sienne pour l'apaiser, un drap qui les recouvrent jusqu'au menton, lui et sa Terreur. _

_ Ensuite, il n'y a plus rien. _


	8. mais sa porte est bien fermée

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Ce chapitre arrive (encore) en retard, je m'en excuse... mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année et mes problèmes de livebox, j'ai un peu de mal.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. ;-) Je m'excuse de ne pas tous vous répondre individuellement, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. Mais sachez que ce sont vos encouragements qui me donnent envie de continuer, alors encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous !**

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 08

...mais sa porte est bien fermée

- Miss Granger !

Un sursaut et quelques grognements plus tard, Hermione Granger ouvrait les yeux sur madame Pomfresh, qui la fixait d'un air courroucé, debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Tout d'abord incapable de comprendre pourquoi l'infirmière se tenait devant elle, la jeune fille cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois pour tâcher de se réveiller au mieux avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle s'écarta de la petite table de nuit sur laquelle elle s'était endormie et jeta un œil alentour pour essayer de se remémorer quelques souvenirs de la nuit dernière... à la vue de l'infirmerie paisible, des réminiscences de la soirée commencèrent peu à peu à remonter par vagues devant ses yeux fatigués. Sa main glacée qui se réchauffait brusquement au contact de celle d'un Malefoy en proie au délire... les nombreuses potions que l'infirmière lui avait fait boire, sans aucun résultat... la température du garçon fiévreux qui remontait dès qu'Hermione tentait de lâcher sa main... le sommeil qui l'envahissait tandis que la respiration de Malefoy s'apaisait... et la voix de madame Pomfresh, si lointaine... _« je vous autorise à dormir ici, miss Granger. »_

_Malefoy ! _Les yeux écarquillés, elle se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Serpentard. Mais tous les lits se révélèrent vides ; madame Pomfresh et elle-même étaient les seuls occupantes de l'infirmerie. Dépitée, la jeune fille ne put réprimer un soupir.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante en reportant son attention sur l'infirmière, qui agitait sa baguette en direction du lit le plus proche pour le rendre plus présentable.

- Vous parlez de monsieur Malefoy je suppose ? s'enquit la sorcière avant de hausser les épaules. Parti, depuis une bonne heure déjà. Je voulais vous prévenir, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de vous réveiller. Il se sentait mieux, en tout cas ; pas besoin de vous inquiéter !

Une bouffée d'agacement traversa la jeune fille, mais elle remercia calmement l'infirmière et ramassa son sac avant de traverser la salle à pas vifs en direction de la sortie. « Pas la peine de la réveiller ? » _Il en a de bonnes, le troll imbécile ! _pensa-t-elle rageusement en claquant la porte plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'était pas restée à ses côtés tout au long de la nuit par envie ou par choix ; sans elle, il serait au plus mal à l'heure qu'il était. Mais bien sûr, impossible d'expliquer ça à Malefoy ; il se contenterait de lui rire au nez, rien de plus.

_Un Malefoy ne remercie jamais personne. _

- Miss Granger !

Certaine de voir Madame Pomfresh la rappeler à cause du claquement incongru de cette satanée porte qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, Hermione se retourna à contrecœur pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut le regard autoritaire du professeur McGonagall qu'Hermione croisa, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en constatant l'air sévère de l'enseignante qui s'avançait à grands pas vers elle. Bien entendu, il n'était pas rare de subir le courroux de la directrice adjointe, mais Hermione en était presque toujours dispensée étant donné son statut d'élève modèle. La voir foncer dans sa direction n'annonçait rien de bon, et la jeune Gryffondor observa l'enseignante avec crainte tandis que cette dernière franchissait les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'elle.

- Miss Granger ! répéta le professeur en s'arrêtant enfin à quelques pas de son élève, l'air quelque peu essoufflée. Je vous cherchais justement. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Mais professeur, balbutia la jeune fille, j'ai cours de botanique et...

- Quelques minutes suffiront, la coupa McGonagall en plissant les yeux. Je tenais à m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de ce...

Effrayée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione agita la main d'un geste nerveux et émit un rire gêné.

- Oh, c'est à cause de cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-elle sans laisser le temps à l'enseignante de terminer sa phrase. Je savais que je ne devais pas rester à l'infirmerie, mais Malefoy était malade... Madame Pomfresh était d'accord, et je...

- De quoi parlez-vous, miss Granger ? la coupa pour la deuxième fois le professeur agacé en fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'oubliez pas vos devoirs de Préfète en chef. Je sais que cette... marque (elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la main d'Hermione, qui serra fébrilement le poing) vous inquiète, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vous rappeler que vous et monsieur Malefoy représentez Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous continuez les rondes que je vous ai demandé de faire chaque soir ?

Figée sur place, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et considéra le professeur McGonagall sans répondre. _Oh non... _gémit-elle à part elle avant de baisser les yeux pour éviter le regard perçant de l'enseignante. Pas un instant elle n'avait songé aux devoirs qui lui incombaient en tant que Préfète en chef, pendant qu'elle et Malefoy fouillaient la bibliothèque de fond en comble pour trouver un remède à l'Acléus. Passer ses soirées à lire avec le Serpentard était devenu une habitude tout au long de la semaine, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle allait le rejoindre après le dîner pour l'aider. Les rondes qu'elle devait effectuer avec lui pour surveiller les élèves et s'assurer que tout allait bien lui étaient complètement sorti de la tête...

Honteuse, Hermione attendit le verdict du professeur McGonagall qui croisait les bras en face d'elle. Le silence de la jeune sorcière avait été assez éloquent pour que l'enseignante en tire les conclusions nécessaires.

_Je me déteste, _pensa fébrilement Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Je ne suis vraiment qu'une égoïste, une imbécile irresponsable, comme Malefoy,... _

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Granger.

Abasourdie par ces paroles, Hermione releva vivement la tête pour détailler McGonagall. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu parler aussi gentiment... D'abord incapable de faire autre chose que d'écarquiller les yeux, la rouge et or se rendit compte avec un temps de retard qu'elle fixait toujours son professeur et cligna des paupières, gênée. À sa grande surprise, elle vit alors un sourire détendre les traits austères de l'enseignante – un de ces rares sourires que McGonagall n'offrait habituellement qu'aux plus méritants. Clignant de nouveau les yeux pour s'empêcher de les écarquiller plus encore, la jeune Gryffondor croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance.

- Je comprends que votre présente situation doit être assez... difficile pour que vous en oubliez certaines de vos tâches, continua quelques instants plus tard l'enseignante en reprenant son sérieux. Mais j'aimerais néanmoins que vous vous repreniez. Dès ce soir, il faudra que vous et monsieur Malefoy effectuiez à nouveau vos rondes. Est-ce compris ?

Hermione acquiesça avec vigueur, décidée à se rattraper. _Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? _se demanda-t-elle encore tandis que McGonagall la saluait d'un signe de tête avant de se détourner d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau. Elle était certaine que Malefoy n'avait pas oublié cette tâche, mais il était compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas voulu lui en parler. Trop accaparé par son désir de trouver une solution à leur problème, il avait du considérer que ces devoirs de Préfets étaient bien moins importants que cela. Mais _elle_... secouant la tête, elle dévala les escaliers et prit la direction des serres pour assister à son cours de botanique. Trop furieuse envers elle-même pour remarquer les œillades que lui lançaient régulièrement les élèves sur son passage, elle marcha à grands pas dans l'herbe en priant pour ne pas arriver en retard – ignoble conséquence de sa pitié envers cette fouine ingrate de Malefoy et de sa discussion avec McGonagall.

Furieuse et agacée de l'être, Hermione entra dans la serre et salua Chourave d'un sourire crispé avant de filer en direction de sa table. À son grand soulagement, quelques élèves manquaient à l'appel, et l'enseignante ne paraissait pas pressée de commencer son cours. La jeune fille se permit donc de ralentir le pas et alla s'asseoir à sa place désignée d'une démarche plus calme. Comme à son habitude, elle ignora totalement Ron qui la fixait à l'autre bout de la salle et plongea bientôt le nez dans son sac pour éviter ses regards désapprobateurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois ses affaires extirpées de sa lourde besace qu'elle remarqua une présence incongrue à ses côtés. Incrédule, elle tourna la tête pour aviser Harry appuyé à l'autre bout de la table, qui l'observait avec attention.

- Ha... Harry ? bégaya Hermione en donnant un coup de coude involontaire au parchemin posé devant elle avant de le rattraper _in extremis_ pour lui éviter une chute.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une seconde altercation avec lui, le Survivant n'étant pas le plus franc en matière de relations sociales. Il était du genre à attendre qu'on vienne à lui plutôt que de prendre l'initiative ; il devait donc avoir une très bonne raison de se tenir devant elle à cet instant pour rompre ainsi ses habitudes. À la surprise initiale d'Hermione succéda la méfiance, sentiment qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque son ami jeta un coup d'œil distrait en direction de la chaise vide à ses côtés qu'aurait du occuper Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche en s'apercevant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à prendre la parole.

Elle n'était décidément pas d'humeur à discuter de Malefoy avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, surtout pas Harry. Étalant son parchemin sur la table d'une main experte, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard pendant qu'il hésitait à répondre. Les yeux rivés droit devant, elle attendit sans un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon se décidait enfin :

- Il n'est toujours pas là. Tu vas devoir travailler pour deux jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est ça son plan ?

Malgré le calme avec lequel le jeune homme avait posé sa question, Hermione ressentit l'agressivité sous-jacente de sa question et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un regard de reproche qui le fit soupirer.

- Harry... fit-elle sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, à la fois énervée et triste de l'insistance de son ami.

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, la coupa-t-il. Mais il est toujours absent ces temps-ci, et...

- Arrête un peu, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, incapable de supporter encore ses discours anti-Malefoy. Il était malade la nuit dernière, c'est tout.

Les grands yeux verts se plissèrent devant elle, et elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise en comprenant son erreur.

_Oups._

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? la questionna-t-il d'une voix presque résignée. Tu étais encore avec lui, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais le silence qui suivit fut tout aussi éloquent que cent mensonges maladroits. Sans avoir besoin de lui adresser un nouveau regard pour en juger, la Gryffondor sut que la presque sympathie avec laquelle Harry l'avait abordé n'était à présent plus qu'un souvenir. Elle releva lentement les yeux dans sa direction, suppliante. Le dos raide, il la détailla quelques instants encore avant de secouer la tête.

- Je vois, fit-il de cette voix froide qu'il réservait habituellement à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Alors Ron avait raison... Tu es du côté de Malefoy.

Relevant précipitamment la tête dans sa direction, Hermione voulut répliquer, s'expliquer, lui faire comprendre... _On essaye juste de trouver une solution, c'est tout !_ Mais la simple utilisation de ce « on » qu'elle pensait sans honte aurait mis Harry en colère, elle le savait. Alors elle le regarda simplement s'éloigner, trop abasourdie de la façon dont ses deux amis l'avaient jugé pour éprouver quoi que ce soit. Dans sa tête, les excuses et les explications tournoyaient sans discontinuer, triste ballet auquel personne n'accorderait jamais d'attention. Figée sur sa chaise, elle assista en simple spectatrice au regard éloquent que Harry adressa à Ron en passant devant la table que le roux partageait avec Goyle ; elle vit le Survivant adresser un dernier coup d'œil à la table qu'elle occupait ; elle le fit esquisser une grimace, elle le vit soupirer, se détourner. _Ce n'est pas possible... _pensa-t-elle en chiffonnant son parchemin de ses doigts crispés, inconsciente des regards étonnés que quelques Gryffondor lui lançaient à la dérobée. _Ils ne peuvent pas m'abandonner comme ça, pas aussi vite, pas pour des raisons aussi idiotes..._

Puis, brusquement, la jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par la sensation d'un tiraillement au creux de sa main gauche. D'abord incrédules et écarquillés, ses yeux se lassèrent pourtant bien vite de regarder l'Acléus briller sur sa peau, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier.

_Encore cette cicatrice. _

Ne pourrait-elle jamais la laisser tranquille ?

- Miss Granger ? s'enquit soudain madame Chourave en s'avançant vers elle. Qu'y-a-t-il, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

D'abord étonnée de la soudaine attention que lui accordait le professeur, Hermione se rendit compte avec un temps de retard qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise sans y faire attention. Rougissante, la jeune fille commença à se rasseoir avant de s'interrompre brusquement, figée dans une posture étrange qui acheva d'alarmer l'enseignante. Fronçant les sourcils, la petite sorcière potelée s'approcha encore d'Hermione et la considéra avec attention.

- Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, je... si... oui, c'est ça... marmotta la Gryffondor avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Oui, je dois... y aller, je ne me sens pas... bien...

Chourave hocha la tête, et Hermione referma sa besace sous les regards ébahis des élèves alentour. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione Granger quittait un cours aussi vite, et les chuchotements qui s'élevaient ça et là démontraient l'étonnement presque incrédule de ses camarades de classe. La jeune sorcière n'en n'avait que faire, cependant ; décidée à quitter la salle au plus vite, elle se leva rapidement, remercia l'enseignante d'un signe gêné de la tête et traversa la serre au pas de course.

Elle se garda bien d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard aux deux Gryffondor qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

_Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy._ Le nom rebondissait dans sa tête à chaque pas comme un mantra, agaçante petite formule qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter encore et encore. Elle tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'à cause de sa précédente conversation avec le professeur McGonagall – bien sûr, elle courait juste par devoir et non par envie, parce qu'elle devait lui parler des rondes qu'ils avaient oublié, parce que ses devoirs de Préfète en chef étaient plus importants que le reste... mais rien en elle ne fut convaincu par cette excuse, et le nom tournoya de plus belle dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle galopait en direction du château. _Ce n'est pas ça, il y a quelque chose d'autre. _Cette cicatrice... elle lui faisait encore mal, comme si elle l'appelait... Agacée de sa propre idiotie, elle accéléra pourtant encore en resserrant frileusement les pans de sa robe autour d'elle, ignorant les nombreux regards qui l'accompagnaient dans sa course derrière les grandes vitres de la serre qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à partir, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus les raisons de cette hâte insensée qui fourmillait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à faire trembler ses mains, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce nom – le nom haï, le nom craché, le nom grimacé – résonnait aussi fort derrière chacune de ses pensées. C'était peut-être à cause de ce lien qui les liait désormais...

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il _fallait _qu'elle le trouve.

**-000-**

Pomona Chourave était songeuse. Malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait pour intéresser les élèves à son cours, son esprit était ailleurs et tous l'avaient bien remarqué. Depuis l'interruption d'Hermione Granger, qui s'était précipitée dehors sans broncher lorsque l'enseignante lui avait proposé d'aller à l'infirmerie, les yeux du professeur ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre les deux places vides qui la narguaient au fond de la salle et la porte que son élève avait claqué dans sa hâte de partir. Encore à demi ouverte sous le choc, la porte entrebâillée laissait entrevoir des paysages automnaux particulièrement maussades, et diffusait dans la serre un vent frais qui en faisait frissonner plus d'un. Pourtant, Pomona ne faisait pas mine d'utiliser sa baguette pour la fermer ; après quelques essais infructueux de discours sur la difficulté de passer ses ASPIC, elle laissa les élèves s'occuper de la plante qu'ils devaient étudier et cessa tout bonnement de les surveiller. Trop profondément perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit même pas attention aux ricanements grinçants de Nott qui se moquait encore de Londubat et promena son regard alentour, les yeux dans le vague, plantée au beau milieu de la classe telle une statue indécise.

Le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec le directeur la hantait.

**-000-**

**[**Un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant.**]**

Une grande fenêtre derrière laquelle brillent des lunettes en demi-lune. Ce n'est peut-être pas là le plus important de la scène qui se déroule à cet instant, mais telle est bien la chose que l'on remarque avant tout. À première vue, l'homme à qui appartient ses étranges binocles reste parfaitement stoïque et ne semble pas remarquer la présence de la petite sorcière potelée qui trépigne derrière lui, mais ce serait bien mal connaître cet homme que de le juger d'un seul regard.

Observons-le donc de plus près.

À l'évidence, le sorcier a connu des jours meilleurs. À demi cachée sous sa longue barbe argentée, sa main presque entièrement brûlée repose sur le rebord de la fenêtre à guillotine. Sèche et noirâtre, elle ne fait pas honneur au tableau pourtant charmant que représente le sorcier à laquelle elle appartient, mais c'est néanmoins à cette main qu'une bague fendue par le milieu brille d'un macabre éclat noir. Sans même connaître l'identité réelle de cette chevalière, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est loin d'être une simple fantaisie de la part de l'homme qui la porte ; la noirceur qu'elle offre aux regards attentifs en disent bien long...

Mais il ne faut pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce bijou. Car dans l'ombre, sur le visage de cet homme aimé, craint et respecté tout à la fois, un sourire s'esquisse doucement ; sans doute est-ce le plus important de la scène observée. Là, sur le reflet de la vitre à travers de laquelle il observe les environs de Poudlard, ses yeux pétillent joyeusement.

Voilà la teneur des surprises que nous aura réservé l'accord d'un deuxième regard...

- Albus...

La petite sorcière qui patiente derrière lui n'a guère l'air de vouloir attendre plus longtemps. C'est que son cœur bat tellement vite, et ses mains tremblent si fort... Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu interrompre les réflexions dudit Albus, mais qu'importe ; il faut maintenant qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, qu'elle s'explique. Rien ne l'effraie plus que le silence de cet homme... si ce n'est peut-être le fait qu'en observant le dos qu'il lui présente à cet instant, elle n'a aucun moyen de déchiffrer ses pensées.

- Albus, je vous en prie... c'est très important, continue-t-elle pour briser définitivement ce silence qui la rend si nerveuse.

- J'en ai conscience, Pomona, rétorque calmement l'homme en se retournant enfin vers elle pour l'observer.

Sur son visage ridé, le sourire a disparu, et la sorcière tressaille en croisant ces yeux bleus dont l'étrange lueur qui les illuminait n'est à présent plus qu'un souvenir. Elle n'aura pas eu l'opportunité de voir l'homme afficher sa joie, et son cœur se serre brusquement. Fâché ? Énervé ? Déçu ? Pomona Chourave sait parfaitement qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a pas pour habitude de perdre son sang-froid, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger. Malgré le calme apparent avec lequel il la fixe, toute réaction de colère reste néanmoins envisageable.

On ne peut pas dire que les nouvelles apportées soient bonnes, après tout...

- Écoutez, Albus, je sais que j'aurais du faire plus attention, couine nerveusement la petite sorcière en jouant avec le rebord de son chapeau pour dissimuler sa gêne. Tout est de ma faute. Mais ces cas sont si rares que je... je n'avais aucune idée de...

- Allons Pomona, soupire Dumbledore en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre par les épaules. Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Et asseyez-vous, ne restez pas plantée là...

- Mer... merci, Albus, balbutie Chourave en prenant enfin un siège.

Le directeur s'assoit en face d'elle, et ses mains se joignent en un geste familier tandis qu'il réfléchit.

- Ainsi donc, la plante les a choisis... murmure-t-il pensivement en observant le plafond d'un air concentré qui ne fait qu'accentuer la nervosité de la sorcière, laquelle frétille de plus belle sur sa chaise molletonnée.

- C'est que..., marmonne Pomona, j'avais décidé de changer un peu, cette année. En choisissant moi-même les binômes, je voulais que... (Elle finit sa phrase d'un soupir las et balaye l'air de sa main gauche comme on chasse un insecte récalcitrant.) Si j'avais pensé que les choses finiraient de cette façon, je n'aurais jamais pris cette décision, bien sûr...

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir, l'apaise Dumbledore en la scrutant derrière ses petites lunettes.

- Non, soupire-t-elle encore. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est vrai.

Quelques gestes désolés de la main et un énième soupir plus tard, Pomona se décide enfin à poser la question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis son entrée dans le bureau du directeur.

- Albus... il n'y a aucune solution à cette... marque qu'ils ont, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Pomona.

Le sorcier a relevé les yeux en direction du plafond sans plus la détailler, et Chourave en profite pour lui adresser un regard sceptique. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle est sûre à propos de Dumbledore, c'est qu'il en sait toujours plus que tout le monde, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor... et ces deux-là en particulier... marmotta Chourave en baissant la tête pour mieux la secouer, proprement choquée par la façon dont son premier cours de botanique de sixième année s'est achevé. Qui aurait cru que la Candéale les lie ? C'est incompréhensible... Ça ne veut rien dire !

À cette phrase, le sourire premier de l'homme assis en face d'elle refait soudain surface, et la satisfaction fait de nouveau briller ses yeux bleus.

- Au contraire, Pomona, répond Albus Dumbledore sans plus chercher à cacher ses sentiments. Ça veut tout dire.

Pomona Chourave fronce les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, Albus ?

L'homme se lève pour reprendre sa place initiale auprès de la grande fenêtre du fond de son bureau. À quelques centaines de mètres, dans le parc de Poudlard, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc observe sa main droite avec un dégoût nettement détectable malgré la distance qui le sépare de la vitre du bureau. Assis sur un muret entre une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui le couve d'un regard tendre et d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs nonchalamment appuyé contre les pierres sombres, il serre le poing et l'enfonce dans sa poche d'un geste rageur. Coïncidence troublante ou simple hasard qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre ? Son regard acier s'élève en direction de la fenêtre du bureau et croise pendant un instant les yeux pétillants du directeur du Poudlard. Puis l'instant passe ; les yeux gris se baissent à nouveau. Le garçon s'empresse de reporter son attention sur ses deux camarades, et le poing enfoncé dans la poche de son manteau est vite oublié...

Pour l'instant.

Le sourire du directeur s'agrandit encore, et c'est en étouffant un rire qu'Albus Dumbledore se décide à répondre enfin à l'enseignante qui perd patience derrière lui.

- Ça veut dire que les choses vont changer, ma chère Pomona.

**-000-**

- Rien n'a changé, Crabbe ! Bon sang, tu crois que j'ai le choix ? siffla Drago Malefoy à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Crabbe lui adressa un regard vide qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère injustifiée du vert et argent vis-à-vis de lui. Poussant un juron, il jeta un œil de chaque côté du couloir désert pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait et s'adossa au mur pour tenter de se calmer.

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'il essayait de faire comprendre ses plans futurs à Crabbe, mais c'était peine perdue ; il y avait belle lurette que Malefoy avait arrêté de penser qu'il était capable de comprendre autre chose que les parfums des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu, et ce jugement n'avait fait que s'accentuer au cours de leur conversation.

Baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser à nouveau les yeux ternes et porcins de son ami prétendu, Drago serra les dents et prit une longue inspiration pour apaiser sa rage. Pour convaincre Crabbe de continuer à obéir à ses ordres, il lui fallait se montrer plus persuasif. Ce n'était pas en l'insultant qu'il obtiendrait quelque chose de lui...

Or il _fallait _qu'il en obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

- Eh... fit soudainement Crabbe en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

À ces mots, la phrase que Malefoy s'apprêtait à dire resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge serrée ; coupé dans son élan par le regard soudainement avide que le Serpentard posait sur sa paume droite, il oublia de suite les mots qu'il avait voulu lui adresser. Fermant brusquement la bouche, Drago baissa les yeux à son tour en direction de la main traîtresse. À demi fermée contre sa cuisse, elle laissait entrevoir l'horreur sanglante qu'elle était devenue depuis peu...

Une plaie profonde traversait sa paume de long en large, séparant l'Acléus en deux parties distinctes. Quelques petites égratignures parsemaient également le dos de sa main, et le sang qui s'en écoulait goûtait sur le parquet ciré en un rythme connu de lui seul.

Crabbe et Malefoy regardèrent le liquide sombre colorer le sol sans un mot pendant un long moment, l'un avec étonnement et consternation, l'autre d'un air profondément blasé. Puis Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'un ton calme qui acheva de choquer l'autre.

Pourtant, les souvenirs qui s'agglutinaient sous ses yeux fatigués prouvaient le contraire...

_Il était furieux. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer depuis le début de l'année, c'est vrai... mais cette fois, il y avait avec sa colère quelque chose en plus qui l'obligea à plaquer son poing contre sa bouche pour empêcher le hurlement qui grondait en lui de résonner dans la chambre déserte. Il eut l'impression de mourir mille fois en une seconde tant sa rage était forte, tant son impuissance le dévorait jusqu'à lui en ôter le souffle. Sous ses paupières honteusement fermées, le regard noisette qu'il détestait le narguait une fois encore ; sans jamais faillir, les deux grands yeux haïs le fixaient avec une impassibilité horrifiante. _

_ - J'en ai marre ! gémit-il en plaquant ses deux mains contre son front luisant de sueur. _

_ Il avait tout essayé, tout, mais rien n'allait jamais. _

- Ce n'est rien du tout, répéta encore Malefoy à un Crabbe sceptique – autant pour convaincre ce dernier que pour se convaincre lui-même. J'ai juste... juste...

Il secoua la tête..._, se balança d'avant en arrière pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever à grands gestes maladroits, gauche et désespéré. Les ordres du Seigneur résonnaient en lui comme un glas affreux – oh, comme il aurait voulu ne jamais les entendre ! Mais il lui fallait réussir, il le savait. Ce serait la gloire ou la mort, et il avait déjà choisi son camp depuis longtemps... ou peut-être était-ce son père qui l'avait fait pour lui, qui sait. _

_ Peu importait._

_ - Mais ça... murmura-t-il en regardant pour la énième fois la cicatrice qui pulsait sur sa __paume. _

_ Elle l'empêchait de rester lui-même, de poursuivre sa route, d'obéir. De plier. Elle le changeait, il en était sûr. Déjà, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Qu'avait-il à douter ? Qui était-il, pour remettre tout en cause ? Père lui avait bien dit, que les doutes n'étaient pas faits pour les Malefoy... _

- J'ai juste essayé de... tu vois ? marmonna Drago en levant sa paume en direction des yeux plissés par la concentration de Crabbe. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette marque une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il baissa la main... _pour ne plus la voir et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il s'observait dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il eut envie de reculer, de fermer les yeux à nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien et continua de regarder son reflet désabusé. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Pas ces cernes noirs qui dévoraient ses joues pâles et trop creuses, pas cette mâchoire serrée qui saillait outrageusement, pas ces grands yeux hagards, pas ces cheveux emmêlés, pas ces questions qu'il traînait derrière lui comme les vieilles peurs d'un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été. _

_ Non._

_ - Non !_

_ Et le poing exécré alla s'écraser contre le miroir. Verre brisé, sang pourpre, peau entaillée. Étrangement, la douleur qui monta en lui suite à ce geste idiot le soulagea, mais le soulagement ne resta qu'une seconde. Ensuite, la colère revint. _

_ Quant à la marque, elle n'était même jamais partie. _

- Mais bon... soupira Malefoy en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Ça n'a pas...

- … fonctionné, acheva Crabbe.

- C'est ça, approuva le blond las.

Il aurait sans doute été surpris que Crabbe termine une de ses phrases en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, sa fatigue était telle qu'il se contenta de soupirer une deuxième fois.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas soigné ? demanda le Serpentard incrédule.

Malefoy plissa les yeux. Il avait l'étrange impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés en quelques secondes ; depuis quand Crabbe lui posait-il des questions censées ? Un semblant de ricanement titilla pendant un instant sa gorge, mais l'instant se termina vite et le ricanement en question ne fut bientôt qu'un simple souvenir. Serrant son poing contre sa cuisse pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler encore sur le sol, il répondit simplement :

- Mes plaies ne se referment pas. Pas avec la magie.

- Mais pourquoi ? le questionna Crabbe, l'air de plus en plus interloqué.

_Pourquoi ? Mais parce que la cicatrice est insensible à la magie, tout simplement. Parce qu'elle ne _veut pas_ que je me soigne si facilement, aussi. Parce qu'elle veut me punir. _Mais cela aurait été trop dur à expliquer, et Malefoy préféra garder ses idées pour lui.

- Alors, reprit-il pour changer de sujet, tu es d'accord pour faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Sur le visage luisant de Crabbe, l'hésitation apparut.

- Tu n'iras plus à la bibliothèque avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, confirma Malefoy. Je n'irai plus. Il faut que je passe à autre chose. J'ai tellement de choses à faire pour...

Mais une voix transperça soudainement le silence qui régnait dans le couloir, et les deux garçons se figèrent dans un bel ensemble.

- Comment ça, tu n'iras plus ?

Malefoy se tourna lentement pour fixer son interlocutrice.

Là, encore à demi cachée derrière le mur, une sorcière au cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noisette éclatants de fureur le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.


	9. Étincelle

**Encore et toujours, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! **

**J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre (bon en fait au moment où j'écris ça, je n'ai pas encore terminé, mais qu'importe !) Les choses deviennent de plus en plus, disons, _intenses_ entre Hermione et Drago, et c'est tant mieux ! Il est toujours difficile de les amener là où on le voudrait, et ces deux-là sont particulièrement rebelles ^^ **

**Parfois – comme pour ce chapitre – je pensais savoir précisément ce que j'allais écrire et ce qui allait se passer et finalement, autre chose se met en place (quelque chose de complètement différent de ce qui était initialement prévu.) Je trouve ça à la fois génial et assez embêtant. Mais pour ce chapitre, ça m'aura servi en fin de compte. Quand je me suis mis à écrire, j'ai su que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait que les choses se passent... Par conte je vous préviens, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et tout et tout. C'est juste un tournant. **

**Bon, je vais arrêter mon petit (?) monologue. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, indispensables pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

Chapitre 09

Étincelle

- Comment ça, tu n'iras plus ?

La question était sortie sans son accord tel un boulet de canon, et Hermione dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'enfuir en croisant, une énième fois, le regard furieux de Drago Malefoy. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la gêne d'avoir été surpris prédominait dans le tumulte des émotions que la jeune fille voyait voleter dans ses yeux couleur acier. Elle en éprouva un indicible sentiment de triomphe qui lui donna assez d'assurance pour s'avancer vers lui, malgré son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Pendant les quelques instants où Hermione se contenta d'avancer vers lui sans un mot, deux émotions contradictoires se battaient au fond d'elle ; la peur et la colère. Un claquement presque perceptible retentit dans l'air étouffant du couloir désert lorsque cette dernière prit finalement le dessus, et la Gryffondor constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir sentie gagner ; sans un mot, Crabbe reculait à mesure que ses propres pas l'amenaient devant les deux Serpentard, image puérile qui lui donna envie de rire sans qu'elle ne le fasse pourtant – elle était bien trop en colère pour songer ne serait-ce qu'à se dérider un peu.

- Comment ça, tu n'iras plus ? répéta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Malefoy, qu'elle sentait nerveux. Tu abandonnes, c'est ça ? Je te pensais aussi décidé que moi à trouver une solution, mais il semble que je me sois finalement trompée...

- Hermione Granger reconnaît ses erreurs ? C'est une grande première, il faut fêter ça ! siffla Malefoy en esquissant un sourire sarcastique qui n'était pourtant que l'ombre de celui qu'il lui offrait d'habitude.

Haussant les épaules sans répondre à sa provocation, Hermione l'observa en silence. _Satané Malefoy. _Seules les joues exagérément pâles du jeune homme témoignaient des vestiges fiévreuses de la nuit passée ; les cernes qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage étaient là bien avant sa brusque maladie. Son air hanté, aussi. Il n'y avait dans son attitude arrogante rien qui put prouver ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui hier... peut-être n'en n'avait-il même pas conscience.

- Alors ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de voir à quel point il n'était pas reconnaissant envers elle. Tu abandonnes _lâchement_ ?

Hermione avait utilisé le mot sciemment, et le grondement menaçant qui s'échappa des lèvres fines de son vieil ennemi lui confirma la réussite de son impudente provocation. La rage amère qui la faisait avancer malgré ses réticences en demandait encore et toujours ; avide de cris et de coups, elle la pressait d'aller à l'encontre de Malefoy au plus vite pour renouveler son exploit de troisième année. Elle plissa les yeux, imaginant son poing détruire la figure hautaine du Malefoy furieux en face d'elle. Lui ne parut se rendre compte de rien ; dans un nouveau grognement, il tendit le bras et la saisit par le col de sa robe d'un geste vif.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ce mot, Granger, gronda-t-il. Fais attention à ce que tu racontes, tu pourrais le regretter.

Les grands yeux noisette de la jeune fille se plissèrent plus encore, et elle plaqua bientôt sa main sur les doigts de Malefoy qui agrippaient toujours son haut. Le regard rivé à celui de son adversaire, elle les détacha un à un de son vêtement avant de le repousser pour s'épousseter. Éberlué par le calme apparent de la Gryffondor, Drago fit rapidement signe à Crabbe de partir sans l'attendre et reporta son attention sur elle pour mieux la jauger du regard.

_Mauvais plan. _Il rencontra à nouveau le regard noir d'une Hermione passablement irritée et recula d'un pas lâche sous le coup de la froide colère qu'il lut dans ses yeux.

- Le regretter, Malefoy ? rétorqua-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. Cette fois, c'est toi qui fais erreur. Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dit, parce que c'est vrai. Tu _es _lâche ; que tu l'avoues ou non n'a aucune importance pour moi. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir eu cette idée idiote de trêve. Ce mot n'existe pas pour les gens comme toi, et j'aurais dû le savoir... (Elle esquissa un sourire froid.) Je parie que tu sais à peine ce que ça veut dire. Pas vrai ? Allez, avoue-le. Je me ferais une joie de t'en apprendre la définition. Je connais quelques dictionnaires qui...

Mais la jeune sorcière ne put finir sa phrase ; à nouveau, les doigts de Malefoy s'étaient emparés du haut de sa robe pour mieux la faire taire, et le regard métallique qui se planta dans ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur la dissuada d'achever sa tirade moqueuse. Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle se figea tandis que les lèvres de son ennemi s'approchaient sans hâte de son oreille.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la robe d'Hermione pour mieux raffermir leur prise. Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, mais tu n'as jamais dit combien de temps durait ta _trêve_.

Il s'écarta d'elle sur ces mots, un sourire faussement joyeux agrippé aux lèvres.

- J'ai décidé qu'elle prenait fin aujourd'hui. Ça te pose un problème ?

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille ne put répondre tant les émotions se bousculaient au creux de son cœur fébrile. En un éclair, chaque événement de la semaine passée refit surface dans le tumulte agité de ses pensées. Le cours fatidique de botanique... la main Marquée de Malefoy sur son cou lors de sa tentative imbécile d'intimidation... les baguettes des Serpentard pointées dans sa direction tandis qu'Hermione gisait à leurs pieds... l'expression posée de son ennemi lorsqu'il s'était interposé pour lui sauver la mise... ses traits décidés, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui couper la main... l'innocence avec laquelle il s'était endormi dans la bibliothèque... et puis sa fièvre de la veille, sa propre main glacée, le front emperlé de sueur de Malefoy, leurs doigts entrelacés, sa fatigue grandissante, la presque fuite du Serpentard le lendemain. Et le pire, qu'elle s'avouait avec peine ; cet amer sentiment de déception qu'elle avait senti poindre en elle en avisant le lit vide qu'aurait dû occuper Malefoy.

- OUI !

Un hurlement. Le sien. Fatiguée de se mentir, fatiguée d'essayer de brider sa colère devant l'ingratitude du garçon qui écarquillait les yeux en face d'elle, elle se jeta sur lui et le saisit à son tour par le col de sa chemise. Il la dépassait toujours d'une tête, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Pour mieux pouvoir le fusiller du regard, elle se contenta de l'obliger à se courber un peu dans le but de se mettre à sa hauteur, ce qu'il fit, probablement encore trop hébété pour réagir.

À cet instant, Hermione se sentait capable de tout.

Le regard décidé, elle fit face à Drago Malefoy qui la fixait d'un air proprement incrédule et s'avança encore jusqu'à ce que leurs deux nez se frôlent. Leurs deux visages étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient.

- Oui, Malefoy, ça me pose un problème ! s'écria-t-elle encore en broyant littéralement la chemise du Serpentard de ses doigts furieux. J'en ai marre que tu décides pour moi, tu comprends ça ? Arrête, _arrête_ de jouer les idiots avec moi, d'accord ? C'est toi le premier qui avais décidé de trouver une solution à notre problème – parce que c'est _notre _problème, tu te souviens ? Alors je me fiche totalement de ces choses que tu me caches ; je veux que tu m'aides à terminer au plus vite, tu as compris ? Pour une fois dans ta vie, _honore tes engagements_ ! Je ne me laisserai plus marcher sur les pieds, c'est fini. Tu peux bien m'insulter si ça te fait plaisir, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que j'exige, c'est de ne plus voir cette marque sur ma main. Une chose que nous avons en commun, il me semble.

Enfin, le venin contenu en elle se libérait au fil de ses paroles ; à mesure qu'elle parlait, Hermione sentait peu à peu son cœur s'apaiser, et son estomac tourmenté se dénoua complètement à la fin de sa tirade furieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'aboyer ses ordres à la figure de Malefoy, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, la tête haute, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux du Serpentard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa respiration apaisée qu'elle s'aperçut vraiment de la proximité du visage de Drago en face d'elle. Elle pouvait distinguer le moindre des cils accrochés sur le pourtour de ses yeux acier... Mal à l'aise, Hermione le relâcha aussitôt et s'écarta de quelques pas sans plus oser le fixer. _Il va me tuer. _À présent que sa colère avait disparu, la peur était revenue, et elle regarda ses pieds en attendant la tempête.

Elle ne vint pas, et Hermione osa enfin relever les yeux au bout de quelques étouffantes secondes.

Planté au milieu du couloir, Drago Malefoy la regardait. Il la regardait, mais d'une façon si étrange qu'elle en eut l'estomac retourné. Dans son regard de nouveau acier ne subsistait plus rien de son ancienne fureur. Hermione n'y décela plus ni dégoût, ni haine, ni aucun des sentiments avec lesquels il la fixait habituellement. Cette fois-ci, une petite étincelle d'admiration pointait derrière la froideur apparente de ses prunelles claires. Et qu'importait sa taille ; elle était là, elle _existait_; et ce simple fait suffit à déstabiliser profondément Hermione. _Je ne comprends pas..._ pensa-t-elle fébrilement en clignant des yeux comme une idiote. Il aurait dû la repousser, l'insulter, lui hurler dessus comme elle venait de le faire, brandir sa baguette dans sa direction, lui faire regretter son impudence pour toujours et à jamais. _Oui, il aurait dû. _Seulement, il ne le fit pas, pas plus qu'il n'esquissa un geste en direction de sa chemise torturée pour essayer de la défroisser un peu. Il se contenta de la regarder, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les bras pendant le long de son corps finement musclé comme ceux d'une marionnette abandonnée.

- Alors... murmura Hermione au bout de quelques lourds instants avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, juste pour rompre le silence effrayant qui s'était installé suite à sa bravade. C'est d'accord ?

Lentement, Drago eut l'air de recouvrer ses esprits. Après quelques clignements de paupières hébétés, l'étrange étincelle disparut du fond de ses prunelles, et Hermione eut la certitude de ne jamais l'y revoir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard à la fois décidé et lointain.

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Ce n'est pas d'accord.

Elle le fixa. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être furieuse de cette réponse – ne venait-elle pas juste de le menacer pour qu'il lui donne raison ? Mais tout sentiment de colère avait disparu dès que ses yeux avaient croisés ceux, étrangement admiratifs, de Drago ; aussi se contenta-t-elle de soupirer.

- Je vois, fit-elle. Je suppose que tu as d'autres choses à faire ?

Il parut quelque peu surpris du ton blasé que la Gryffondor venait d'employer, mais il acquiesça sans plus se poser de questions.

- C'est ça, dit-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait cette blessure ? le questionna-t-elle soudainement.

Il fronça des sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Avec un autre soupir, elle tendit le menton en direction de la paume sanglante du Serpentard pour lui faire comprendre sa question. Un éclair de défi traversa alors les prunelles acier de Malefoy, et il serra le poing pour éviter à sa plaie de subir encore le regard insistant de la jeune fille.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Hermione esquissa un sourire las. Secouant la tête, elle s'appuya contre le mur d'une épaule fatiguée et le détailla d'un air à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

- Tu crois ? À ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Tu pensais que je n'allais pas savoir que tu te faisais ça ? Tu sais très bien que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je peux _sentir _ta douleur.

Il émit un grognement rageur et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur, le dos voûté, les yeux fixés sur le sol pour éviter ceux d'Hermione.

- Je sais ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ça ? Simplement, je refuse que tu en apprennes plus sur moi. Tu en sais déjà trop.

- Tu crois ? répéta Hermione, pensive.

Elle qui pensait ne rien connaître de lui mis à part son arrogance légendaire et son entêtement à lui rappeler ses origines moldues...

- Arrête de prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi, Granger ! siffla Malefoy en tournant la tête vers elle pour la fusiller d'un regard noir.

D'un coup d'épaule habile, la jeune fille se détacha du mur pour lui faire face.

- Et toi, arrête d'être idiot ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Nous devons nous entraider si nous voulons nous en sortir, et tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas en fuyant que ça arrangera les choses !

Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sous sa poitrine. Une part d'elle s'étonna vaguement qu'il ne sorte pas sa baguette pour l'en menacer en l'insultant, mais l'autre, plus grande encore, brûlait de profiter de l'apathie du Serpentard pour terminer sa tirade. Esquissant un sourire plein de rancœur, elle rendit son regard noir au grand blond toujours appuyé contre le mur et continua :

- En plus, je suis sûre que tu te rappelais de nos devoirs de Préfets... Ces rondes que nous avons à faire, tu t'en souvenais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit juste pour que je continue à t'aider.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison, et ce ne fût pas le rire sarcastique du Serpentard qui l'en détrompa. Amère, elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais ça n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine. Sans doute des idioties de Serpentard, et franchement, je...

Une main l'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase ; Drago avait plaqué ses longs doigts sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de parler encore. L'air plus énervé que jamais, il resserra sa prise avant de déclarer d'une voix sourde :

- Ne parle pas sans connaître. Ne dis plus jamais ça, où je te tuerai. Tu comprends ? Je te tuerai. Je me fiche de cette cicatrice et je me fiche de savoir comment, je te tuerai.

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione ne put empêcher un frisson d'horreur de la secouer toute entière. Elle hocha prudemment la tête dans l'espoir que Malefoy la relâche, mais peine perdue ; trop occupé à tenter de recouvrer son calme, il ne se rendit même pas compte de son geste. Terrifiée par l'éclat hostile qu'elle distinguait dans le regard sombre fixé sur elle, la Gryffondor n'osa plus bouger et retint son souffle en priant pour qu'il s'apaise. Au fond d'elle, la menace qu'il venait de lui cracher au visage résonnait comme un glas – pire, comme une sinistre prophétie lui promettant les plus horribles cauchemars. _Ne parle pas sans connaître. Ne dis plus jamais ça, où je te tuerai. _

_ Je te tuerai. _

Il n'avait pas menti, elle le savait.

Malefoy finit par laisser retomber sa main et se détourna d'elle sans un mot. Après un dernier regard en direction du couloir pour s'assurer, sans doute, qu'aucun professeur n'avait assisté à leur dispute – par simple précaution puisqu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance que cela se produise – il commença à s'éloigner à pas lents. Hermione fixa son dos sans prendre la peine d'essayer de le rappeler à elle. Le souvenir de sa dernière menace était encore bien trop frais dans son esprit, et elle savait qu'il ne se serait même pas donné la peine de se retourner.

Et puis, alors que la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à partir à son tour, son cœur s'emballa sans raison particulière et elle dut s'appuyer de nouveau contre le mur pour s'éviter une chute. La main posée sur la poitrine, elle prit une longue inspiration en priant pour que son souffle s'apaise, mais il n'en fut rien. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Elle se sentait si faible, tout à coup, et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer... Bientôt, le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle et Hermione s'agenouilla à terre, incapable de faire cesser les tremblements de ses mains. _Mon cœur... _pensa-t-elle, fébrile. Sa paume tressautait avec vigueur sur sa cage thoracique, mais elle pouvait encore sentir les battements précipités de son myocarde tant ils étaient violents. Il battait trop vite, trop fort. Et sa tête lui faisait mal. Oh, tellement mal...

- Malefoy...! appela-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui dans un effort presque surhumain. La pièce dansait sous ses yeux, mais elle le voyait encore, là-bas. Trop loin_, _toujours trop loin... Le Serpentard avait presque atteint la fin du couloir, à présent ; le dos droit, il s'éloignait sans jamais jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil dans sa direction. _Non ! _Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, pas comme ça.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais en vain ; les tremblements de ses mains l'empêchaient de s'en aider pour se redresser, et elle stoppa ces infructueux essais au bout de quelques horribles instants. Agenouillée contre les pierres froides, elle regarda partir son dernier espoir. Elle savait qu'à cette heure, il y avait autant de chances pour qu'elle croise quelqu'un dans cette partie du château que le Baron Sanglant en avait de se mettre à sourire.

- Malefoy ! murmura-t-elle, peinant à parler tant elle était essoufflée.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et disparut de sa vue. _Non, non, non... _Plaquant ses paumes sur le parquet devant elle, elle s'éloigna du mur d'un coup d'épaule maladroit et se décida à ramper. Lentement, un genou après l'autre, une main après l'autre, elle progressa sur le sol à la manière d'un animal blessé, inspirant longuement pour tenter d'insuffler à ses poumons en manque quelques doses d'oxygène. Sa tête dodelinait de côté sans qu'elle parvienne à la maintenir droite et les vagues pensées qui l'assaillaient encore devenaient de moins en moins logiques au fur-et-à-mesure de son avancée. Néanmoins, elle parvint à focaliser son esprit sur Malefoy pour s'empêcher de trop divaguer et continua à se traîner tant bien que mal en direction de l'entrée où le Serpentard avait disparu. _Les lumières tournent, tournent autour de moi. _Un genou, deux genoux._ Et où sont-ils, ces amis disparus ? _Une main, deux mains. _Le monde danse, il danse, comme un prisonnier qui veut briser ses chaînes... mais elles sont trop lourdes, trop dures, trop grandes. _Avance, elle avance... _La liberté est loin, et lui aussi. Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy._

_ Drago Malefoy._

_**D**_

_**r**_

_**a**_

_**g**_

_**o**_

- Drago !

Le prénom lui échappa, mais elle ne put savoir si elle l'avait murmuré ou crié, chuchoté ou hurlé, détesté ou aimé. À mi-chemin, son cœur en mal d'air se vengea du pénible effort qu'elle fournissait encore et elle s'écroula au sol dans un dernier sursaut de terreur. _Drago,_ pensa-t-elle encore en élevant sa main au dessus d'elle._ Le plafond tourne, Drago. Il essaye de respirer, comme moi. Mais il n'y arrive pas – comme toi._

Elle ne remarqua pas que des doigts saisissaient ceux qu'elle levaient encore en direction d'un ciel qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne le vit pas se pencher sur elle. Elle ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Il y eut juste une silhouette trouble sous ses yeux, l'éclat sinistre de deux yeux couleur acier et une main qui se glissait sous son dos secoué de spasmes pour la relever.

Ensuite, enfin, déjà, il y eut des souvenirs, ces souvenirs, ses souvenirs. Pas les siens à elle, mais les siens à _lui. _Ils montèrent en elle sans prévenir, assaillirent ses pensées et s'emparèrent d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre qu'eux en elle.

Elle était _lui _à présent, et elle avait peur... _peur, peur, peur... _

_ - Endoloris ! _

_ Un hurlement. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe à terre. Et puis un autre cri, plus aiguë, suppliant, incrédule, terrifié – le sien. _

_ - Mère ! l'appelait-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette secouée de spasmes qui gémissait aux pieds du Seigneur ricanant. _

_ Il voulut se précipiter vers elle pour tenter de la protéger, mais un des Adeptes pointa sa baguette dans sa direction pour l'en dissuader et il s'arrêta, horrifié par les effroyables sons qui lui déchiraient les tympans – le cri terrible d'une mère suppliante. Son cœur aurait dû se serrer à l'entente de ce pitoyable spectacle, mais sa souffrance était telle qu'il ne put faire autre chose que de crier en attendant que cela cesse – qu'Il cesse. _

_ - Arrêtez,... arrêtez... gémissait-il, sanglotait-il, suppliait-il. Vous savez que je vais le faire, je vais le faire, alors pourquoi... pourquoi..._

_ Enfin, Le Seigneur leva sa baguette pour mettre fin au sinistre supplice et il put aller s'agenouiller aux côtés de sa mère pour l'aider à se relever. Un bras passé autour de ses frêles épaules, il se redressa avec elle, les yeux rougis. _

_ - Pourquoi, Drago ? siffla Le Maître de son horrible voix douceâtre. Cette chère Narcissa a tenté de me dissuader de, comment disait-elle ? De _t'utiliser_. Je n'ai fait que lui inculquer la parfaite inutilité de ses jérémiades, rien de plus... _

_ Figé d'horreur, il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa mère pour l'empêcher de tomber et tenta en vain d'ignorer les rires des Mangemorts ricanant autour de lui. Plus décidé que jamais à accomplir la tâche qui lui était destinée, il s'obligea à regarder le sorcier aux yeux de serpent qui se tenait en face de lui. _

_ - Je le ferai, Maître, souffla-t-il sans se soucier du gémissement de protestation qu'osa encore émettre la femme affaiblie qu'il tenait entre ses bras tremblants. Je le ferai. _

**-000-**

Pansy Parkinson était furieuse. Assise à sa table en compagnie de cet exécrable Potter qu'on lui avait attribué en binôme pour le cours de botanique, elle ne cessait de reporter son attention sur les deux places vides en face d'elle. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle fulminait en silence sans parvenir à se calmer. _Encore partis, et tous les deux ! _Le « tous les deux » lui arracha une grimace amère, et elle fusilla le Survivant du regard qui la fixait d'un air sombre pour se défouler un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potty ? siffla-t-elle en fronçant dédaigneusement les sourcils. Tu essayes de savoir comment on fait pour réfléchir ?

- Si c'était le cas, je n'apprendrai rien de toi, Parkinson... par contre pour ce qui est de la méchanceté et de la jalousie, je m'incline, tu es une vraie reine ! ricana l'Élu avant de reporter son attention sur la plante qu'ils avaient à étudier.

- Saleté de Gryffondor, grogna-t-elle sans plus chercher à rétorquer.

- Quelle insulte ! se moqua le rouge et or tout en récoltant soigneusement un des nombreux bulbes de la Candéale à l'aide de son scalpel. (Il le balança dans un bol devant lui avant de répéter l'opération, évitant à tout prix de toucher la tige de l'affreuse plante.) Même un troll aurait fait mieux.

Pansy haussa les épaules en silence avant de jeter un énième coup d'œil en direction des deux chaises vides qui la narguaient au bout de la salle. Elle était trop lasse des derniers événements pour entretenir encore les hostilités avec le balafré et sa bande. La seule chose qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était Dray – ce Drago Malefoy insaisissable qui passait la moitié de son temps avec la Sang-de-Bourbe depuis ce sinistre premier cours dans la serre de Poudlard... Oh, comme elle aurait aimé donner une leçon à cette écervelée ! Mais le seul moment où elle avait tenté de faire comprendre à la fille de Moldus d'arrêter de fréquenter Malefoy, celui-ci s'était interposé. _Interposé ! _La jeune fille réprima un frisson de dégoût. Dray n'avait même pas voulu de reparler de l'incident le lendemain, prétextant qu'il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il avait beau être convaincant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ses paroles. S'il la détestait autant, pourquoi la rejoindre tous les soirs à la bibliothèque ? Tous les élèves à Poudlard sans aucune exception avaient entendu parler de cette fois où madame Pince les avaient surpris endormis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant la nuit... Ce rapprochement éventuel entre les deux vieux ennemis alimentaient encore bien des conversations ; et s'il y avait bien une chose que Pansy détestait, c'était qu'on parle de Dray sans son autorisation.

Un sourire fugace éclaira un instant le visage pâle de la jeune Serpentard, et elle croisa ses jambes sous la table pour mieux fixer des yeux la porte de la serre que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait laissé ouverte en s'enfuyant. Pansy avait bien vu le regard sombre que cette affreuse Gryffondor avait adressé à la cicatrice de sa main gauche avant de prétexter devoir aller à l'infirmerie ; elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que cette idiote était allée rejoindre Dray. _Pauvre fille, _pensa-t-elle en adressant à son ami le rouquin un sourire carnassier que ce dernier n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils. Cette Granger exaspérante s'était disputée avec ses deux crétins d'amis – encore une chose dont Poudlard tout entier était au courant – pour mieux se rapprocher de Dray... Mais une chose était sûre ; elle allait tomber des nues en apprenant _cela. _

_Et pour mieux la briser, il serait peut-être bon d'accélérer les choses... _Pansy sourit de plus belle à cette pensée, et plus aucune trace de colère ne vint lui nouer l'estomac lorsqu'elle détailla les deux chaises vides en face d'elle.

Une idée venait de naître dans son esprit, et ce n'était certainement pas la Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'en satisferait.

Bien au contraire.

**-000-**

Drago Malefoy s'était à peine détourné de la Gryffondor qu'il eut l'impression de commettre une énorme erreur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas homme à se soucier de ses pressentiments et s'éloigna donc d'elle sans un mot. Le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine ne l'en étouffa que plus fort, mais peu lui importait ; il fallait qu'il s'en aille d'ici, et _vite. _Il avait à faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il crut entendre son nom résonner une ou deux fois derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas et pressa simplement le pas. Il sentait le regard noisette – _son _regard – peser sur son dos... _Je déteste ça, _pensa-t-il avec hargne_. Et je la déteste, elle_. Il aurait voulu le hurler. Serrant les dents pour se maintenir, il accéléra encore. Encore, encore, encore.

Il n'avait fait qu'esquisser quelques pas à l'entrée du couloir lorsque le premier hurlement résonna.

_- Drago ! _

Et puis un deuxième et un troisième cri, abominables, inhumains, effroyables de douleur et d'agonie. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il se figea au milieu de l'allée. _Drago ? _Elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça, jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Mais, comme pour le contredire, sa main droite se mit à le brûler, si fortement qu'il crut un instant en mourir tant la souffrance fut fulgurante.

- Nom de... !

Il étouffa un juron, tourna les talons en un sursaut leste et galopa en direction de l'endroit où il l'avait laissée seule sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, la main Traître plaquée contre son torse.Quelque part en lui, l'écho de son dernier appel le hantait encore. _Drago, Drago, Drago. _Il courut plus vite encore, bifurqua à droite...

Enfin, il la vit.

Allongée par terre en plein milieu du couloir désert, ses cheveux bruns roux formant un halo sinistre autour de sa tête, elle fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Abasourdi de cet air hagard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, Drago stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle et la regarda lever sa main en l'air – une main en sang.

_En sang ? _De plus en plus éberlué par la situation, il se précipita aux côtés de la jeune fille. De près, la vue lui parut pire encore. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa bouche à demi ouverte, sa respiration douloureusement irrégulière, ses membres tremblants. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait par à-coups au dessus du sol et son crâne émettait un bruit sinistre à chaque retombée. _Boum. Boum. Boum._

- Granger ! l'appela-t-il en happant de ses doigts la main ensanglantée qu'elle levait toujours en direction du plafond.

_Boum. Boum. Boum. _Il essuya les doigts plein de sang de la jeune fille sur son pantalon et les décrispa de force pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa paume. Comme il s'y attendait, une coupure nette traversait la sinistre cicatrice de part en part_._

L'exact reflet de sa blessure à lui.

_C'est de ma faute... _pensa-t-il ébahi en la regardant se tordre sur le sol. Elle était en train de s'étouffer, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. À cette heure, personne n'allait dans cette partie du château. _Oh, Merlin... _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le retrouve ici ?

Soudain, un caquètement de mauvais augure retentit à sa droite ; interrompu dans ses pensées, Malefoy tourna la tête avec réticence en direction du bruit et réprima un grognement en voyant Peeves plisser les yeux à quelques mètres de lui.

- Dégage, Peeves ! lui lança-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Va plutôt chercher quelqu'un au lieu d'emmerder ton monde, tu veux ?

- _Le méchant petit serpent s'occupe d'Hermy, Drago soigne l'amie de Potty !_ caqueta Peeves sans paraître l'entendre, l'air proprement ravi du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Ignorant les ricanements intempestifs de l'esprit frappeur qui s'éloignait en vitesse pour diffuser son ragot, il scruta le visage d'Hermione. La Gryffondor respirait toujours, mais son pouls était si faible... Il saisit la main gauche de la jeune fille dans sa main droite, avec force, avec rage, avec peur, serrant si fort que leurs jointures à tous les deux en devinrent blanches. Rien n'y fit. Les yeux noisette restaient désespérément vides – elle ne le voyait toujours pas, ne voyait toujours rien.

- Granger ! appela-t-il encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche. Granger, réponds-moi bon sang ! Dis quelque chose... parle-moi... que s'est-il passé ? Granger !

Aucune réaction si ce n'est une énième convulsion. _Boum, boum, boum. _Ses spasmes n'allaient qu'en empirant et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi faire... Il pensa un instant à la faire léviter pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, mais il savait instinctivement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire ; s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne fonctionnait pas sur l'Acléus, c'était la magie.

Confusément, il pensa qu'Hermione aurait dû se trouver à sa place et lui à la sienne ; ainsi, les choses auraient fonctionné. Il aurait mieux su supporter la douleur, et elle était assez intelligente pour trouver réponse à tout. Mais c'était bel et bien lui qui était là à la regarder s'étouffer, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait pouvoir l'aider. À présent, seul un souffle ténu s'échappait encore de sa bouche crispée de douleur et ses yeux révulsés lui apprirent qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

_Si ça continue comme ça, elle va mourir..._

- Merde ! s'égosilla-t-il, à bout.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil aux alentours ; comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait toujours personne. Il la quitta un instant pour aller vérifier à l'autre bout du couloir, plus par désir de ne plus la voir s'étrangler sous ses yeux que par réel devoir. Ce n'est qu'en revenant, bredouille et désespéré, qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait enfin cessé de s'agiter. Ses lèvres frémissaient, et il saisit quelques uns de ses mots lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour comprendre ses murmures désespérés.

- De l'air... soufflait-elle d'une voix rauque avant d'inspirer tant bien que mal. Il me faut de l'air...

Interloqué, il se redressa pour mieux la regarder. _Mais oui. Bien sûr ! _Sans même le savoir, elle venait encore une fois de trouver la réponse.

- Tu sais toujours tout sur tout, hein Granger ? souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant de nouveau à côté d'elle.

Le souvenir de sa réplique à la bibliothèque lui revint et il esquissa un semblant de sourire. « _Pas tout sur tout »_, disait-elle...Puis il avisa l'Hermione pâle et tremblante allongée devant lui, et le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres fines. À présent certain de ce qu'il fallait faire, Drago s'inclina lentement vers elle. Il ne s'interrompit qu'une seconde, juste le temps de s'assurer qu'elle luttait encore, qu'elle ne le voyait pas faire. Une part de lui se rebella en avisant les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille, mais il la repoussa tout au fond de son être avant même de l'avoir laissé remonter à la surface. Il lui releva la tête, lui pinça le nez, pris une longue inspiration. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus ni haine, ni dégoût. Juste le désir certain que la vie reprenne son cours et l'envie fugace de la voir à nouveau, elle, se dresser fièrement contre lui.

Et lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres des siennes pour mieux l'aider à reprendre sa respiration, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en sentant la plaie de sa main droite se refermer lentement sur elle-même jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.


	10. Plumes

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! (Mention spéciale à ChiiChoux, Gaelle, Jeanne, Elianor, Kisara Hamagasaki, Arrion, MathildeD, TakuArohaKiAKoe, P'tite Jiji et Nyoz3ka !)**

**Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne saurais pas trop expliquer pourquoi, c'est plus une impression globale qu'un avis vraiment posé. Enfin bon... Je suis quand même super contente de la fin. ^^ (Je vous expliquerai pourquoi au prochain chapitre.)  
J'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment à lire. Pour le rythme de publication, j'ai une remarque importante à faire : ça sera désormais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je vais entamer mon deuxième semestre à la fac dès la semaine prochaine normalement, et je crois bien que je vais devoir bosser un peu plus si je ne veux pas encore me rétamer aux partiels. Donc je pense que vous comprendrez ; j'irais plus lentement avec mon histoire. =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10

Plumes

Ronald Weasley fixait pensivement le contenu de son assiette. Les sourcils froncés, il jouait avec sa fourchette d'un air concentré sans paraître s'apercevoir du regard exaspéré que lui lançait son ami assis en face de lui. Des bribes de souvenirs amers du cours de botanique lui revenaient par vagues, et le visage pâle d'Hermione ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Il y avait déjà plusieurs heures que le cours était fini, mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Le cours de métamorphose s'était déroulé sans elle, et Merlin savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais raté deux heures avec McGonagall de son plein gré... _Ce n'est pas normal, _se répétait Ron en touillant son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette. _Il a dû se passer quelque chose. _

Après trois couverts tombés sur le banc des Gryffondor et quelques saucisses éparpillées à leurs pieds, Harry Potter déclara forfait et arracha la fourchette des mains maladroites du roux dégingandé.

- Vas-y ! grogna-t-il en le détaillant de ses grands yeux verts. (Il posa la fourchette près de la sienne et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.) Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, je n'ai pas très envie de trébucher sur un bout de saucisse en quittant la Grande Salle.

Sans se faire prier, Ron releva les yeux dans sa direction et soupira.

- On devrait aller la voir. Si elle ne va vraiment pas bien, on devrait aller la voir. Je regrette de... je ne voulais pas...

Incapable de mettre en mots ses pensées, il laissa tomber et secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

- Tu es inquiet pour elle, constata Harry plus qu'il ne le demanda en soupirant à son tour.

- Pas toi ? sourcilla Ron avant d'écarquiller les yeux, presque accusateur.

- Si, bien sûr que si... marmonna l'Élu en se mettant lui aussi à jouer avec sa fourchette. C'est juste que... je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle va très bien et qu'elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama un Ron proprement incrédule en se penchant pour mieux observer son ami. Harry, tu l'as entendue comme moi dire à Chourave qu'elle y allait, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Non ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua calmement Harry en reposant sa fourchette à côté de son assiette. Je l'ai vue regarder sa main. Sa _marque. _Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore allée rejoindre Malefoy... Regarde.

Il désigna d'un doigt accusateur la table des Serpentard installée à l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle. Ron suivit son regard et détailla les vert et argent d'un œil circonspect. La « clique Malefoy » était bien là, au beau milieu de la rangée. Attablés au coude à coude, ils mangeaient en ricanant à qui mieux mieux, les yeux rivés sur un pauvre Poufsouffle qui était en train de s'étouffer avec un morceau de steak. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Flint, Zabini, Nott, Goyle ; tous y étaient... sauf le principal concerné.

La place réservée à Drago Malefoy était vide.

- D'accord, acquiesça Ron à contrecœur en reportant son attention sur Harry, qui affichait cet éternel petit air « je-te-l'avais-bien-dit » que le roux détestait par dessus tout. Malefoy n'est pas là. Seulement, ça ne prouve rien. Aux dernières nouvelles, Hermione et lui ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « copains comme cochons », non ?

Harry récupéra sa fourchette et la planta rageusement dans une de ses saucisses restantes.

- Et aux dernières nouvelles, grommela-t-il en en déchirant la chair caramélisée d'un coup de dent agressif, c'est toi qui avait accusé Hermione d'être toujours collée à lui. J'ai tort ?

Les yeux bleus de Ronald se baissèrent pour éviter ceux de Harry.

- Ok, c'est vrai, marmotta-t-il. (Il tendit le bras pour récupérer sa propre fourchette.) Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour elle. C'est compréhensible, non ? Après tout, nous sommes amis.

Secouant la tête d'un air incrédule, Harry lui adressa un coup d'œil exaspéré.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une tornade rousse débarqua à cet instant devant eux et il dût s'écarter pour laisser s'installer Ginny, qui adressa un sourire à Harry avant de s'attabler à leurs côtés.

- Salut ! dit-elle avant de tendre un morceau de parchemin au Survivant : tiens, c'est pour toi.

Hochant la tête pour la remercier, Harry déplia la feuille jaunie et en parcourut la surface d'un regard rapide.

- C'est encore Dumbledore, souffla-t-il finalement à l'adresse de Ron en rangeant le parchemin dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Il veut me voir.

Ronald émit un grognement intéressé pour marquer son approbation, mais son attention était ailleurs ; les yeux dans le vague, il pensait encore à la hâte avec laquelle Hermione avait quitté le cours ce matin même...

Et une fois encore, cette même pensée revint s'acharner au fond de son crâne.

_Quelque chose a dû se passer._

**-000-**

- _Drago !_

Les paupières d'Hermione Granger s'ouvrirent sur ce dernier cri, et c'est avec un étonnement glacé que la jeune fille distingua encore une fois autour d'elle les contours familiers de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Figée dans les couvertures blanches qui la recouvraient jusqu'au menton, elle observa le plafond pour s'empêcher de détailler le reste de la pièce. Un souvenir troublé l'appelait en elle, mais elle le repoussa au fin fond de son esprit avec force. Elle se sentait incapable de l'affronter pour le moment, pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie de s'apercevoir encore qu'elle était seule à seule avec l'infirmière boudeuse de l'école. Hermione cligna des paupières et fixa avec détachement le plafond lézardé qui s'offrait à sa vue. _Ne pense plus à rien. Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé. _

Elle aurait peut-être réussi si une voix n'avait pas transpercé le silence en la tirant de ce semblant d'hébétude rêveuse dans laquelle elle aurait voulu s'envelopper pour toujours.

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'autorise à m'appeler comme ça, Granger. Après, on reprend nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, d'accord ?

_Lui ! _Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et se redressa en vitesse pour observer son interlocuteur. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille, mais seule la vision d'un Drago railleur assis sur une chaise à la droite de son lit la convainquit de la réalité de la scène.

- Malefoy ! souffla-t-elle en se demandant si elle devait se mettre à rire ou à pleurer.

- Voilà qui est mieux, rétorqua-t-il en ricanant de plus belle. Je commençais à penser que tu avais oublié mon nom. Pour être franc, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'en ai déjà assez de ces groupies qui me suivent partout en susurrant mon prénom comme un cantique, alors si tu t'y étais mise toi aussi, je pense que j'aurais dû trouver un moyen de de tuer. Remarque, avec cette cicatrice, ça aurait été un peu dur, mais je...

- Malefoy...

- Quoi encore ?

- Tais-toi, tu veux ? Tu me donnes mal au crâne à piailler comme ça.

Le visage pâle du Serpentard se ferma, mais il se tut sans rajouter un mot et Hermione put enfin l'observer à son aise.

Affalé sur sa chaise dans une posture inconfortable, il la fixait sans ciller. Il n'avait encore une fois pas pu résister à l'envie de desserrer sa cravate couleur vert et argent pour respirer à son aise et cette dernière pendait le long de son torse tel un serpent abandonné. Déstabilisée par sa présence, Hermione cligna des paupières. Cette chemise à demi déboutonnée, cet air fatigué, cette main qu'il se passait régulièrement sur le front, ces cheveux ébouriffés... tout en lui indiquait qu'il était assis à ses côtés depuis longtemps, _trop _longtemps, et la jeune fille en éprouva un curieux mélange de reconnaissance et de peur. _Pourquoi, Malefoy ? _aurait-elle voulu lui demander. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle la ravala d'un pincement amer de la bouche et serra les dents.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? le questionna-t-elle à la place.

- Quelques heures, répondit-il de bonne grâce en haussant les épaules.

- C'est toi qui m'a trouvé, je suppose ? souffla-t-elle sans parvenir à insuffler plus de force à sa voix presque inaudible.

Une étrange lueur anima pendant un instant les yeux acier qui la détaillaient.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- À cause de la cicatrice ? demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux sur les mains de Drago jointes sur ses cuisses.

Les mains se serrèrent convulsivement en deux poings blêmes, et les lèvres déjà fines du Serpentard se pincèrent en une ligne plus mince encore. Hermione l'observa avec concentration. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail de la scène affreuse de torture qu'elle avait vu à travers les yeux de Malefoy... Le reste, néanmoins, n'était qu'un long brouillard trouble dont elle ne parvenait pas à percer les mystères. Ce fut donc avec une attention accrue qu'elle écouta la réponse du Serpentard.

- À cause de ça et aussi à cause du fait que tu hurlais à t'en casser la voix... répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître dure si elle ne s'était pas fêlée au dernier mot. (Il s'éclaircit vivement la gorge et secoua la tête.) J'espère que tu ne hurles pas comme ça quand tu donnes une mauvaise réponse à un professeur qui t'a posé une question, parce qu'à ce rythme tout Poudlard finirait sourd.

Il avait en vain tenté de reprendre cet éternel air railleur qu'il arborait à tout va, mais ses mâchoires serrées en gâchaient l'effet et c'est avec un regard presque compatissant qu'Hermione acheva de noter à quel point il avait l'air purement, simplement et totalement dépassé par la situation.

- Ce n'était pas drôle, soupira la jeune fille.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains un instant avant de les relever pour lui rendre son regard.

- Je sais, mais ce n'était pas censé l'être. Je voulais juste... juste...

Pendant un instant qui parut être une éternité à Hermione, Drago Malefoy balaya la salle d'un regard vide avant de reporter son attention sur elle, l'air perdu. Mais avant que la jeune fille n'eut le temps de comprendre son expression hagarde et la demande sourde qu'elle lisait au fond de ses yeux, le Serpentard se redressa à nouveau et son expression redevint telle qu'elle était habituellement – arrogante, railleuse et hautaine.

- Je voulais juste être méchant, ricana-t-il en haussant un sourcil. J'adore ça, tu sais ? Être méchant.

_Acier contre noisette. _

- Tu en es sûr, Malefoy ? murmura Hermione.

Le temps d'une simple seconde, une hésitation timide pointa dans l'air et les sourcils blonds du Serpentard se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Assise bien droite au fond de son lit, la jeune Gryffondor le fixa en silence. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu avoir encore la force de lui mentir... Mais prétendre plus longtemps qu'il ne s'était rien passé ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, et Hermione n'avait plus envie de fuir. Elle l'avait déjà trop fait ces derniers jours, ne serait-ce qu'en se gardant de reparler à Harry et à Ron... Et combien de fois avait-elle lâchement évité Malefoy ? Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question de partir à l'opposé en attendant que le danger passe. Cette fois-ci au moins, elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour être honnête. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne serait en aucun cas du goût de Malefoy, mais tant pis pour sa fierté.

_Il faut qu'il sache. _

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux laisser s'échapper la vérité, et ses poings se serrèrent sur les draps blancs.

- Parce que j'ai tout vu, chuchota-t-elle. Tout.

Et sans même rouvrir les yeux, elle se mit à pleurer. Avant qu'elle ne sente les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, elle n'avait pas remarqué le poids qui pesait sur son cœur ; mais à présent, elle se sentait étouffer tant il était lourd, énorme, mauvais, menaçant, souillé. Incapable de faire face au Serpentard assis à côté d'elle, elle se plia en deux jusqu'à toucher ses genoux du front et laissa libre court à sa peine.

- Je t'ai vu ! s'écria-t-elle, la tête pressée contre ses jambes tremblantes. _J'étais toi_. Et ta mère... ta mère hurlait. Elle hurlait tellement fort, tellement fort... c'était affreux... et Il était là, au dessus d'elle, à rire comme si toute cette douleur n'était qu'une blague pour Lui... Et puis tu as dit...

Un silence. Une hésitation. Un tressaillement.

- Tu as dit que tu le ferais, compléta-t-elle douloureusement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se redressa, cligna des paupières pour en chasser les larmes. Comme elle s'y attendait, le visage de Malefoy était un masque impénétrable. _Pâle et féroce_. Le dos bien droit contre le dossier de sa chaise, il la regardait sans la voir.

Sa cravate était tombée par terre, mais il ne fit pas mine de la ramasser et se contenta d'attendre la suite comme on craint le coup de grâce, l'échine courbée par la peur et les joues pâles.

- Tu as dit que tu le ferais, répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, effrayée à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas compris, qu'il n'ait pas entendu, qu'il ne _veuille pas _comprendre. Que tu le ferais. Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Qu'importe ce qu'Il t'a demandé, pourquoi as-tu obéi ? Tu aurais pu fuir. Tu aurais pu...

- TAIS-TOI !

Les poings serrés, il se leva et fit basculer sa chaise d'un coup de pied bien ajusté. Elle s'effondra au sol dans un bruit de ferraille tandis qu'il fusillait Hermione du regard. Les bras posés le long de ses cuisses, elle le fixa sans ciller. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Qu'importait sa colère et la haine palpable qui planait dans l'air entre eux deux ; elle savait aujourd'hui que Drago Malefoy n'était guère plus qu'un adolescent effrayé.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il lui agrippa le bras.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, haleta-t-il en plantant convulsivement ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune fille, tu n'avais pas le droit de voir ça. Tu ne devais pas... ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi !

- Tu me fais mal, Malefoy... soupira-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu m'entends ? hurla-t-il en libérant son bras pour mieux la pousser.

Elle faillit basculer à terre mais parvint à se rattraper à la tête de lit d'une main un peu tremblante. Un instant plus tard, madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la pièce et se précipita vers eux, baguette levée.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, incertaine. Que faites-vous, enfin ?

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hermione. Figés d'un bout à l'autre du lit, les deux ennemis s'observèrent sans se soucier de la présence indécise de l'infirmière, l'un essoufflé et colérique, l'autre triste et blasée. Sur le bras gauche de cette autre, quatre sillons ensanglantés en marquaient la chair nacrée. Le regard acier s'attarda un instant sur eux ; enfin, Malefoy s'écarta du lit d'un pas hésitant.

- Je ne fais rien, dit-il à Pomfresh en passant hâtivement devant elle pour rejoindre la sortie. Mais j'en fais toujours trop.

Toujours immobile, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hermione Granger le regarda traverser l'infirmerie déserte du fin fond de ses couvertures avant de lui lancer d'une voix amère :

- Ça fait quoi, Malefoy, de se sentir impuissant à ce point ?

Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans répondre, et l'estomac malmené de la Gryffondor se noua derechef.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste maladroit et alla ramasser la cravate couleur vert et argent abandonnée sur le sol à côté de la chaise renversée.

**-000-**

- Harry ?

Harry Potter se retourna lentement. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il s'efforça de dominer son impatience en fixant d'un air impassible le professeur Dumbledore qui lui souriait, assis derrière son bureau.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

Harry hésita. Ses doigts glissèrent avec lenteur sur l'acier de la poignée avant de retomber mollement le long de sa cuisse. Les yeux rivés sur le directeur de Poudlard, le Survivant délaissa la porte en se rapprochant du bureau d'un pas, puis d'un autre encore.

Parfaitement silencieux, les portraits des anciens directeurs accrochés sur les murs le regardaient, la mine curieuse. Tous ces regards braqués sur lui ne firent qu'accentuer sa gêne, et l'Élu battit en retraite au bout de quelques étouffantes secondes.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, grogna-t-il cependant que les expressions des portraits alentour se renfrognaient.

- Lâche ! osa-même crier un petit homme potelé dont le nez en trompette arborait une affreuse verrue rouge.

_Oui... lâche. _Harry lâcha un petit soupir et baissa les yeux pour ne plus croiser ceux, inquisiteurs et pétillants, de Dumbledore assis devant lui. Il savait que celui-ci n'était pas dupe ; il aurait beau ânonner cent mensonges comme celui qu'il venait de proférer, le directeur _saurait. _Toujours.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ces cicatrices communes qui unissent miss Granger à Drago Malefoy.

_Voilà. _Encore une fois, Albus Dumbledore avait mis le doigt sur le problème, et Harry ne put empêcher une bouffée d'agacement le traverser de part en part. Relevant les yeux en direction de l'enseignant, le Survivant serra les dents.

- Je n'en pense rien, répondit-il effrontément avant de pincer les lèvres pour retenir les phrases emplies de verve ingrate qui lui nouaient la gorge.

- Oh, je suis sûr que si, s'amusa le directeur en esquissant un sourire avant de joindre ses doigts près de son menton en un geste familier qui acheva de réveiller la colère d'Harry.

- J'en pense... J'en pense que vous devriez faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. _Professeur, _acheva-t-il dans une tentative grotesque pour rester poli.

- Harry, Harry... soupira Dumbledore avant de secouer la tête. Parfois, les choses doivent rester telles qu'elles sont, même si elles ne conviennent pas à tout le monde.

- Elles ne conviennent à _personne _! s'emporta Harry en serrant ses poings tremblants contre ses cuisses.

Il aurait voulu frapper la table de ses poings, balancer quelques uns des précieux objets de Dumbledore par la fenêtre et le secouer par les épaules pour l'obliger à entendre raison. Oh, comme il aurait voulu avoir le cran de le faire ! La fureur qu'il avait contenue toute la semaine durant en voyant Hermione se précipiter chaque soir à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Malefoy explosait à présent en lui, cruelle, amère, puissante. _Destructrice._ Seule l'expression calme de Dumbledore et la pensée qu'il pouvait détenir les réponses aux trop nombreuses questions qu'il se posait l'empêcha de se défouler dans le bureau silencieux. Le cœur serré par toutes ces émotions contenues et les jambes flageolantes, Harry retourna avec réticence s'asseoir en face du directeur.

- C'est mieux ainsi, approuva Dumbledore en le voyant prendre une longue inspiration pour apaiser les battements précipités de son cœur.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse pour reprendre contenance.

- N'avez-vous pas de solution à propos de ces... _cicatrices _? marmonna-t-il à contrecœur en s'apercevant que Dumbledore ne paraissait pas pressé de reprendre la parole.

- Mais pourquoi faudrait-il forcément trouver une solution, Harry ?

- À chaque problème sa solution, n'est-ce pas ? grogna le jeune homme d'un air maussade.

Le sourire du directeur s'accentua tandis qu'il plissait les yeux.

- Jolie réponse, Harry. Mais qui t'a dit que ce lien était un problème ?

_Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? _hurla intérieurement le Survivant avant de répliquer à voix haute :

- Arrêtez de parler par énigmes... monsieur_. _Et je vous ai déjà parlé de mes soupçons à propos de Malefoy. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit entraînée là-dedans, c'est tout. Ces... Acléus n'apporteront rien de bon.

- Je comprends ta réserve, mais essaye d'envisager la solution sous un autre angle, Harry, rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix calme en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Sous un autre angle ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et se remémora quelques souvenirs de la semaine passée. Néanmoins, rien dans ce qui défila dans sa tête à mesure qu'il revenait en arrière ne le satisfit, et il finit par abandonner sa tentative en secouant la tête. Tout ce dont il se rappelait ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment dévorant de haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Malefoy, et l'incompréhension douloureuse qui le saisissait à chaque souvenir d'Hermione. Son amie lui semblait toujours si lointaine désormais...

Il releva les yeux vers Dumbledore, secoua à nouveau la tête. L'air soudainement fatigué, le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête en un geste las.

- Nous allons devoir nous quitter, à présent, dit-il dans un nouveau soupir. Mais j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry sans vraiment savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

Clignant des paupières pour se remettre de l'hébétude dans lequel il s'était plongé, il reprit son sac et passa la lanière sur son épaule fatiguée. Hésitant, il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte puis s'arrêta pour fixer une dernière fois Dumbledore. L'air presque déçu qu'il lut sur son visage le glaça pour de bon, et c'est avec le cœur plus serré que jamais qu'il plaqua une deuxième fois sa main sur la poignée dorée.

- Harry ? le rappela le directeur au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir.

Tressaillant, le Gryffondor se retourna une énième fois en direction de son professeur. La lueur de déception qu'il avait distingué dans les yeux bleus avait à présent disparu ; impassible, Dumbledore l'observait avec attention.

- Il serait idiot de rester plus longtemps dans l'erreur, termina le directeur de Poudlard avant de le congédier pour de bon d'un geste de la main.

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant encore dans l'ombre de nombreuses questions sans réponse.

**-000-**

Une serre. Déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. À l'entrée, une ombre familière se profile à l'horizon. Il ne faut pas plus de trois secondes à la petite sorcière potelée à laquelle elle appartient pour ouvrir la porte de la pièce et s'avancer d'une démarche conquérante. Un nez qui se plisse, une inspiration exaltée, un ronronnement de plaisir. La femme se sent à l'aise dans cet endroit ; pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre. Elle jette son sac sur la table la plus proche, caresse le bois clair d'un doigt rêveur et sourit vaguement en y sentant s'accumuler la poussière. _C'est de la bonne crasse, _songe-t-elle d'une pensée joyeuse. De la saleté qui ne peut pas faire de mal, comme le lui disait sa grand-mère.

Elle commence à faire son habituelle tournée à travers la pièce pour vérifier que tout est en ordre – c'est du moins la version officielle de la chose, celle qui lui permet de respirer une dernière fois l'odeur terreuse de l'engrais qui parsème le sol avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'attarde ça-et-là autour des tables, effleurant quelque bourgeon d'une main amoureuse, tapotant avec bonne humeur deux ou trois pots prometteurs. La sorcière se sent bien parmi ses plantes ; elle possède à l'instant la « bonne » expression, celle que l'on arbore au beau milieu d'une passion.

Et puis, enfin, déjà, elle arrive au fond de la pièce, où sont entreposés divers matériels ainsi que de l'engrais de très bonne qualité qu'elle garde dans la serre en cas de rupture de stock. À peine avise-t-elle la longue table postée contre le mur du fond que son cœur s'accélère. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, et sa démarche déjà lente ne s'en fait que plus traînante encore. C'est toujours comme ça, depuis _ce _cours où il s'est passé ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Elle garde toujours cette table pour la fin, non pas parce qu'elle se trouve au bout de la serre, mais plutôt à cause de la petite plante d'allure miteuse qui patiente au beau milieu des gros sacs d'engrais...

La sorcière lui jette un coup d'œil nerveux, et son cœur s'apaise un peu. À première vue, rien d'anormal. Elle s'approche encore, et puis encore un peu. Enhardie, elle pose ses mains sur la table et tend les bras en direction du pot... mais son pied glisse sur quelque chose et elle manque de basculer en arrière. Bien heureusement, elle se rattrape de justesse à la table et parvient à se redresser.

- Mais qu'est ce que... murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour voir ce qui a failli lui causer une mauvaise chute. _Par Merlin ! _

Des plumes. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de plumes blanches jonchent le sol, toutes plus grandes et plus belles les unes que les autres. Elles parsèment le carrelage crasseux, le magnifient de leurs jolis corps nacrés, volètent ça-et-là en un ballet merveilleux. Abasourdie par l'étrangeté de la situation, la petite sorcière aux yeux écarquillés se penche et en ramasse une entre deux de ses doigts tremblants pour la détailler de plus près ; peine perdue. Dès que sa peau moite entre en contact avec la plume, celle dernière fond en ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vague souvenir humide.

- Par Merlin ! répète la sorcière, guère capable de faire dans l'originalité.

Saisie d'un étrange pressentiment, elle tend à nouveau le bras et attrape le pot pour attirer la Candéale vers elle. Le récipient en terre cuite ripe sur le bois. La petite femme jure entre ses dents.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les bourgeons qui ornaient auparavant les branchages ternes de la plante ont disparu.

**Une autre petite remarque : Pour ce qui est de la façon d'agir de Harry vis-à-vis d'Hermione... je pense qu'il va s'en prendre plein la gueule (j'en ris d'avance d'ailleurs) mais je pense que quelque part, c'est assez logique. Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, j'explique mon point de vue : en voyant Hermione se rapprocher de Drago, c'est simple, sa fierté en prend un coup. De plus, il a vraiment très peur pour elle, parce qu'il pense vraiment que Malefoy ne va lui apporter que des ennuis. S'il ne va pas la voir à l'infirmerie, c'est d'abord parce qu'il croit dur comme fer qu'elle n'y sera pas - personne à part les professeurs ne sait ce qui s'est passé réellement le matin du cours de botanique - et ensuite parce qu'il pense que ça ne lui rendrait pas service. Il veut qu'elle comprenne d'elle même, et il lui fait assez confiance pour le faire. =)**

Voilà. Normalement, je considère comme un échec de devoir réexpliquer un passage du chapitre parce que ça signifie qu'il n'est pas assez bien travaillé, mais tant pis. Je pense que c'était nécessaire à la compréhension du chapitre, et je sais déjà que je n'ai pas assez bossé cet aspect du texte - je le modifierai sans doute quand j'aurais le temps. Mais j'avais promis de le poster aujourd'hui sur mon autre blog alors... j'ai fait des concessions. =)


	11. Ouragans et soleils

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Je suis vraaaiment désolée pour le retard. _ Mais bon, la suite est plus longue – j'en reviens pas à quel point elle est longue d'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête quand je la relis XD J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial par rapport à d'habitude, mais j'ose penser que c'est dans le sens positif du terme... **

**Bonne lecture en tout cas, et n'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plaît !**

Chapitre 11

Ouragans et soleils

Tout est calme au sein des appartements des Préfets en Chef. Les lieux sont déserts depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes déjà et il n'y a plus un bruit dans le salon qui relie les chambres des deux préfets. À l'extérieur, adossée contre la vieille porte branlante, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se trémousse d'avant en arrière au rythme de sa respiration sifflante ; les coups d'œil nerveux qu'elle ne cesse de jeter alentour en disent long sur son état d'énervement, et les semelles de ses chaussures cirées claquent durement sur le sol tandis qu'elle tente de se maîtriser un peu.

- Calme-toi, marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même de temps à autre en frottant ses mains fébriles l'une contre l'autre.

Mais comme pour la contredire, ses pieds battent de plus belle sur le parquet sombre. _Clac, clac, clac... _La sueur fait briller la cicatrice étrange ornant la paume de sa main gauche.

À l'intérieur des appartements somnolents, un chat à la fourrure orange patiente sur son séant, le regard rivé droit devant lui. Ses deux petites oreilles touffues tressaillent à chaque claquement incongru, mais il est malgré cela magnifique d'immobilité, statue endurante dont les grands yeux jaunes fixent sans ciller la grosse pendule dorée accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte.

Il est vingt heures seize et la nuit ne fait que commencer.

**-000-**

Pas un seul élève à Poudlard ne savait à quel point Drago Malefoy était tout pour Pansy Parkinson, et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Elle aimait jouer la fille méchante – et les filles méchantes n'ont pas de faiblesse, _n'est-il pas _? Le fait qu'elle en ait une l'aurait fait rager si cette dernière ne possédait pas les plus beaux yeux du monde, mais la vie était injuste et il était celui qu'elle _désirait_. Oui, Pansy avait une faiblesse... mais personne ne la connaissait assez pour le savoir, et c'était parfait ainsi. Aux yeux de tous, elle était l'éternelle idiote qui susurrait des « Dray » à n'en plus finir, le bras droit du Prince, l'imbécile fidèle qui n'ouvrait les yeux que pour fixer son idole. Une _pimbêche. _Pansy savait parfaitement que Drago lui-même ne pensait rien de plus de sa propre personne.

Personne n'avait jamais le temps de creuser au delà des apparences pour y trouver la vérité.

Assise par terre dans un recoin sombre d'où elle pouvait voir le monde sans être vue de lui, elle observa les allers et retours de la grande fille brune qui marchait nerveusement devant la porte du quartier des préfets à quelques mètres de là. L'habituelle bouffée de rancœur lui noua l'estomac mais elle la repoussa au fond d'elle et s'obligea à se détendre. _Hermione Granger, cette petite idiote. _De là où elle se trouvait, Pansy pouvait savourer les moindres détails du spectacle d'anxiété lasse que la Sang-de-Bourbe lui offrait à l'instant. De ses cheveux ébouriffés jusqu'à ses jambes tremblantes en passant par l'inévitable cicatrice à sa main gauche ; tout en elle donnait à Pansy envie de vomir. La vert et argent déglutit dans la pénombre et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Les doigts crispés contre le sol froid, elle guetta avec la sorcière idiote le bruit des pas de celui qu'elles attendaient ensemble depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes déjà.

Enfin, le Serpentard apparut dans leur champ de vision. Malgré la distance qui les séparait et le fait qu'Hermione n'avait aucunement conscience de la présence de Pansy à quelques mètres d'elle, les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers lui dans un bel ensemble pour le regarder s'approcher. Drago Malefoy s'avança lentement vers la Gryffondor, le talon des semelles de ses chaussures de marque claquant avec force sur le dallage. _Le fric fait toujours trop de bruit, _songea Pansy en esquissant un sourire. Princier, arrogant, hautain, riche, beau, glacial ; voilà ce qu'elle voyait de lui ce soir-là, et ce n'était là que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. L'uniforme de l'école, qui paraissait grossier sur d'autres, lui allait à la perfection ; il moulait ses épaules carrées, soulignait la musculature fine de son torse et le faisait paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette nuit, ses cheveux blonds encore humides étaient plaqués en arrière contre son crâne, et ses yeux aciers luisaient d'une lueur particulière qui fit frissonner Pansy. _Deux ouragans, _songea-t-elle vaguement avant de resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses deux genoux repliés. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine frêle ; bientôt, son sourire dansa de plus belle sur son visage auparavant dénué d'expression.

Affamée, elle était _affamée_, et cette pensée lui traversa encore l'esprit tandis qu'elle fixait l'objet de ses plus constantes attentions...

**« Je le veux. »**

Et puis il y eut la surprise sur le visage adoré et un prénom haï au coin de ses lèvres fines.

- Granger ?

Une simple question, sans dégoût aucun. Une innocence qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et cette lueur au fond de son regard... Son cœur se déchira sous sa cage thoracique, essoufflé comme un oisillon à demi mort. La jeune fille serra les dents et se colla plus encore contre le mur pour éviter d'être vue, non sans noter au passage l'expression soulagée de cette Sang-de-Bourbe idiote et la fascination étrange avec laquelle Dray s'entêtait à la fixer, elle et ses lèvres entrouvertes. _Ignoble._

- Nous devons faire notre... ronde, tu te souviens ? souffla la Gryffondor en agitant nerveusement ses doigts contre ses cuisses.

_Tu empestes la peur à plein nez, Granger, _ricana Pansy à part elle en plissant les yeux. De son côté, Dray, sa fascination inhabituelle et l'étrange lueur de ses yeux gris continuaient leur sinistre besogne.

- Oui, je me souviens, répondit-il d'un ton lent avant de hausser un sourcil. Mais toi... tu es sûre que... ?

- … que ? répéta bêtement la Gryffondor.

Le visage de Drago se ferma pour de bon, et c'est sans expression aucune qu'il haussa les épaules avant de la contourner pour passer. _Exit la fascination. _

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche, lui lança-t-il par dessus son dos tandis que la Gryffondor échevelée trottait derrière lui pour le rattraper.

Satisfaite de cette soudaine impassibilité, Pansy tendit l'oreille, la joue collée contre le marbre froid de la colonne sur laquelle elle était appuyée pour les regarder s'éloigner d'un bon pas. Consciencieuse, elle attendit une bonne minute avant d'oser enfin sortir de son trou ; le moment venu, elle s'en extirpa d'un bond leste.

Rasant les murs tout en fusillant du regard un groupe de Serdaigle de première année qui rejoignaient leur dortoir, elle s'avança d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. L'heure du dîner était passée depuis une bonne heure déjà et seuls quelques bandes d'amis lascifs traînaient encore dans ces étages ; apparemment peu pressés de regagner leurs dortoirs, ils flânaient sous les hauts plafonds sans se soucier de Pansy. _Tant mieux pour moi. _ Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait ni pourquoi, mais elle le faisait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. À ses yeux, une action bien menée valait tous les discours du monde. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, qu'elle comprenne la nature précise du problème pour mieux l'écraser et le réduire à néant. _Le réduire à néant... _Elle tapota d'un geste machinal le renflement de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et pressa le pas. _Voilà une chose que j'ai toujours su faire, _sourit-elle à part elle en bifurquant à l'angle du couloir.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, marchant côte à côte dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait au deuxième étage. Sous la lumière pâle des lampes accrochées aux murs, elle ne distinguait pas l'expression de leurs visages, mais leur proximité et le calme de leurs deux voix suffirent à faire naître au fond d'elle cette étincelle de fureur dévastatrice qu'un sourire seul de celui qui l'allumait avait le pouvoir d'éteindre.

_Assoiffée, _elle était assoiffée de vengeance et de ce même désir brut qui l'étreignait toujours lorsqu'elle le regardait.

-... ne sais pas très bien ce que tu as vu et je ne veux pas le savoir, lui disait-il en ralentissant sans en avoir l'air pour permettre à la Gryffondor de reprendre son souffle. En fait, il vaut mieux que tu oublies ça.

- Oublier ? répéta la Sang-de-Bourbe, incrédule. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Les hurlements de ta...

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Drago en se passant la main sur le front d'un geste fatigué. Tais-toi, Granger. Je n'en ai peut-être pas eu l'air, mais j'ai été assez patient avec toi jusqu'à maintenant. Si tu continues à me parler de cette histoire, je ne répondrai plus de moi, d'accord ? Je ne répondrai plus de moi.

_Quoi... ? _Hébétée, Pansy cligna des paupières d'un geste fébrile. Il la suppliait presque, il _s'abaissait _à la supplier, mais la Gryffondor le fixait sans avoir l'air de comprendre qu'il venait d'afficher sa faiblesse sous ses yeux. Et qu'avait voulu dire l'idiote Granger en parlant de cet « hurlements » ? Pansy dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour lutter contre un soudain vertige, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dray se serait agenouillé devant la Gryffondor en joignant les deux mains sous son menton qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas été plus surprise. _Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire __? _Le Drago Malefoy que Pansy connaissait ne se serait jamais abaissé à supplier quelqu'un, qu'il eusse un couteau sous la gorge ou une baguette pointée sur lui. Mais là, devant cette Granger stupide qui ne comprenait rien, il venait de le faire, aussi simplement qu'un alcoolique s'enfile un nouveau verre. _Comme une habitude. _

Et cette fille qui parlait tranquillement de ce qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître...

- Non, chuchota Pansy en levant les yeux au plafond.

Lui avait-il tout raconté ? Pansy serra les poings contre ses cuisses.

_Il faut arranger ça._

Un coup d'œil en direction du duo infernal lui apprit qu'elle était en train de se faire distancer, mais elle s'en fichait ; elle n'avait plus la force de voir à quel point Dray n'était plus Dray. À nouveau, elle tapota d'un doigt gourd le renflement de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se détacha du mur d'un coup habile de l'épaule avant de filer dans la direction opposée, plus décidée que jamais. Elle bouscula sans aucun scrupule une Gryffondor de deuxième année pour passer et traversa le couloir en sens inverse, la respiration sifflante et les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Parvenue devant la porte des appartements des Préfets, elle avisa le tableau représentant un petit sorcier d'allure bourgeoise qui ronflait sur un fauteuil rembourré et le réveilla d'un grattement exaspéré de la gorge.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux avant de se redresser tant bien que mal sur son siège.

- _Age quod agis_*****, siffla Pansy en le fusillant du regard.

- Plaît-il ? bâilla l'homme en s'étirant, prêt à refermer les yeux.

- _AGE QUOD AGIS_ ! répéta Pansy un ton plus haut en jetant des coups d'œil de tous côtés pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait. Ouvrez cette satanée porte, bon sang !

Elle savait parfaitement qu'_il _saurait très vite qui avait fait quoi et pourquoi, mais il aurait été trop bête de se faire coincer la main dans le sac.

L'air bien réveillé cette fois, le sorcier la fixa quelques instants d'un air perplexe avant d'obtempérer. Un sourire sarcastique s'étala sur le visage de la vert et argent tandis qu'elle franchissait l'ouverture, et les paroles de Drago lui revinrent en tête. « _Je te donne le mot de passe, histoire que tu puisses rentrer à tout moment. Je suis sûr que cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe détestera ça... et tu sais bien que j'adore tout ce qu'elle déteste ! »_

- Comme toujours, tu avais raison, Dray ! ricana-t-elle en s'avançant dans le salon des Préfets.

Pour faire bonne mesure et se calmer un peu les nerfs, Pansy donna un coup de pied dans le derrière de l'énorme chat orange qui feulait sur le tapis en face d'elle et plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.

Oh, oui... Granger allait _vraiment _détester.

**-000-**

Une chose était sûre ; c'était bien plus qu'une simple ronde entre Préfets en Chef. C'était bien plus effrayant qu'un devoir que l'on a à faire, bien plus excitant qu'une tâche obligatoire, bien plus _significatif. _Hermione Granger sentait peser sur elle le regard curieusement familier de Drago Malefoy, et son estomac noué lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ce soir-là, les yeux acier lui faisaient l'effet de deux soleils brillants qui la brûlaient du fait de leur constante attention.

À mesure que défilaient devant eux les couloirs sombres et les salles de classe désertes pour la plupart, le silence s'épaississait et sa peur prenait de l'ampleur. Elle s'attelait pourtant à sa tâche sans sourciller, rappelant à l'ordre quelques premières années qui furetaient encore au troisième étage et confisquant ça-et-là deux ou trois objets interdits lorsque l'occasion s'y présentait... mais malgré son application, toute son attention était focalisée sur le Serpentard muet qui la suivait avec la nonchalance détestable d'un prince blasé.

Elle savait que ce qui s'était passé le matin-même avait tout changé. Ce souvenir qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir avait modifié la donne, et sa vision des récents événements en avait été profondément bouleversée. Tout se résumait en quelques mots, et ceux-ci tournaient dans sa tête encore et encore tandis qu'elle marchait aux côtés du Serpentard mutique. « _Il n'est pas si... ». _Il n'est pas si méchant. Il n'est pas si horrible. Il n'est pas si cruel.

Il n'est pas si _sombre. _

_ Nous nous sommes tous trompés. _Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil en direction du concerné, qui le lui rendit sans sourciller, l'air parfaitement calme. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Malefoy ? l'appela-t-elle, hésitante.

Il stoppa cette fois devant elle pour la regarder, un sourcil levé. Les yeux rivés aux siens, elle se débattit quelques instants avec ses propres pensées sans savoir comment continuer. _Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien savoir de ce que j'ai vu ce matin ? Tu es resté assis combien de temps à côté de moi à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi m'en soucierai-je ?J'ai mal au ventre tellement j'ai peur, tu t'en rends compte ? Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal, à toi aussi ? Tes cernes sont tellement prononcés que tes yeux ont l'air deux fois plus grand, ça ne te va pas. Ça t'arrive encore de dormir, ou tu ne sais plus du tout comment faire ? Pardon d'avoir parlé sans rien savoir. Tu as raison, je suis idiote._

Mais rien de tout cela ne convenait ; à la place, elle préféra alors plonger la main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier pour y chercher son excuse et l'en sortir d'une main un peu tremblante.

- Tu avais oublié ça à l'infirmerie, souffla-t-elle en lui tendant sa cravate.

La longue bande de tissu couleur vert et argent se balança un instant entre les deux sorciers sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire un geste. Puis le Serpentard la lui reprit sans un mot et la fourra dans sa propre poche sans un mot de plus à son intention, l'air fermé. Après un bref signe de tête en guise de remerciement, il reprit sa marche, le pas alerte et le regard vif. Un soupir et quelques piétinements plus tard, Hermione trottait derrière lui pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à sa hauteur, le silence avait déjà reprit ses droits, fier et arrogant. _Essaye donc de me briser, _semblait-il souffler à Hermione qui serrait les dents pour se retenir un hurlement désespéré.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle encore après quelques angoissantes minutes dans la pénombre grandissante des couloirs d'un Poudlard somnolent.

Le vert et argent soupira.

- Quoi encore ? grimaça-t-il en risquant un coup d'œil exaspéré dans la direction de la jeune fille.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ? _pensa-t-elle dans un soupir.Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le regard acier se durcit. Après quelques instants, le mensonge fila sur ses lèvres et Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- Non, rien.

- _« Non, rien ? »_ la singea-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres. Tu crois vraiment que tu es crédible, Granger ?

- Je n'arrive plus à te regarder... murmura enfin Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses pieds.

Une question dans les yeux gris.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'arrive plus à te regarder sans repenser à ce que j'ai vu, compléta la jeune fille en relevant les yeux vers lui.

_Acier contre noisette. _

Les lèvres de Drago s'entrouvrirent maladroitement à l'entente de cet aveu troublé, et il recula d'un pas pour mieux accuser le coup tandis que la Gryffondor l'observait, bras serrés sous sa poitrine en un geste de protection inutile. Désarçonné, le Serpentard l'observa pendant un long moment encore avant d'enfin détacher ses yeux d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, ne me regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible avant de la contourner d'un pas vif pour se remettre à marcher.

Hermione le contempla un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis elle se décida à le suivre, le pas hésitant et les yeux fuyants. Le reste de leur ronde s'effectua sans un mot, et ils eurent regagnés leurs appartements avant même que la jeune fille n'ait pu s'en rendre compte.

Le temps filait toujours trop vite pour les pensifs.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce en bâillant sans faire attention à Hermione, l'air fatigué. La jeune fille resta un instant sur le seuil pour l'observer avant de refermer l'entrée derrière elle à contrecœur. Filant à travers la pièce sans plus oser accorder un seul coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers les canapés, elle grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre en priant pour y parvenir avant que le Serpentard ne se souvienne de son existence... mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, un appel courroucé la rappela à l'ordre et elle se figea derechef.

- Eh, Granger !

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner en direction du Serpentard qu'il lui lançait le petit objet qu'il avait dans la main. Il rebondit sur la poitrine d'Hermione avant de retomber mollement dans ses mains moites, et la jeune fille put enfin le détailler pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un collier à la chaînette dorée. Son pendentif, une petite pierre de couleur vert sombre, luisait au creux de la paume tendue d'Hermione.

Relevant les yeux en direction du Serpentard qui l'observait, Hermione referma les doigts sur le collier pour mieux le tenir tandis que Drago soupirait.

- Évite de laisser traîner tes affaires dans le salon, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se détourner pour s'affaler sur un des fauteuils à sa droite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous est commun que tu dois commencer à y mettre tout ton fatras !

Hermione le fixa sans rien dire avant de reporter son attention sur le collier.

- Mais ce n'est pas... chuchota-t-elle lentement avant de secouer la tête.

Drago plissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas quoi ?

_Oui. Ce n'est pas quoi ? _La jeune fille ne savait plus. Complètement perdue, elle ouvrit les doigts pour regarder le collier qui reposait sur sa paume. Elle éprouvait une étrange impression – l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle aurait _dû _savoir quoi. Mais il y avait cette voix en elle, qui lui soufflait sans relâche la même phrase encore et encore...

_C'est à toi._

_C'est à toi._

_**C'est à toi. **_

_**Mets-le, il est à toi.**_

La pierre luisait d'une lueur désagréable.

Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Hermione saisit le collier entre ses doigts tremblants avant d'en ouvrir le délicat fermoir. Les yeux fixés sur Drago qui fronçait les sourcils en face d'elle, elle passa le petit pendentif sur son cou et souleva son épaisse chevelure d'une main moite pour mieux l'accrocher, l'esprit étrangement vide. Une fois le collier fermement attaché, elle laissa retomber ses cheveux dans son dos et baissa les yeux pour détailler le pendentif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, enfin ? grogna le Serpentard en se redressant sur son fauteuil, l'air renfrogné. Tu es bizarre – plus bizarre que d'habitude, je veux dire.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, les traits fermés.

_Acier contre noisette. _

- Rien, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Il n'y a rien. Merci de m'avoir rendu mon collier.

Soupçonneux, Drago la regarda se détourner pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de secouer la tête. Levant sa main droite sous ses yeux, il détailla l'Acléus d'un regard interrogateur ; la marque ondoyait doucement sur sa paume, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait ni lueur, ni musique, ni aucune douleur qui puisse lui prouver le bienfondé de sa méfiance.

- Bon, murmura-t-il en laissant mollement retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. C'est qu'il n'y a vraiment rien, alors.

Un énième bâillement lui échappa et il se leva d'un geste maladroit avant de se diriger à pas lourds en direction de sa propre chambre, trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus longtemps à l'attitude suspecte d'Hermione.

Sur le petit fauteuil que Drago Malefoy venait de quitter, une jolie petite plume blanche se matérialisa doucement, pureté volage jurant avec la couleur rouge sang du velours sur lequel elle se posa.

**-000-**

_- Des plumes, Albus. Il y en avait des centaines, partout dans la serre. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?_

_- Tout et rien à la fois, ma chère Pomona... tout et rien._

_- On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour eux ?_

_- Il n'y a rien à faire._

_- (marmonne) parce que vous ne le voulez pas._

_- Est-ce si visible que cela ?_

_- Vous n'en n'avez même pas idée..._

_- Peut-être qu'il y a une chance pour que tout s'arrange, finalement. Dois-je réellement détruire quelque chose qui pourrait nous sauver ?_

_- Nous sauver, Albus... ? _

_- Oh oui... vous n'en n'avez même pas idée._

**-000-**

Le chat orange grimpe sur le lit de sa maîtresse d'un pas calme que confère l'habitude, mais il est rapidement délogé de la place de choix où il avait choisi de passer la nuit par une main fébrile qui le repousse durement. Dans un feulement exaspéré, il saute au sol et fusille du regard la main traître qui l'a envoyé paître. Cette dernière pend mollement sous son nez, sans défense. Il la flaire d'un nez timide et recule aussitôt ; les doigts sont moites et brûlants, étrangeté qui le fait s'arc-bouter. Son regard jaune se braque alors sur le corps endormi qui se tortille sous les draps blancs. Entre les cheveux bruns emmêlés, un collier doré brille d'une lueur maléfique.

Au dessus de la porte d'entrée, la pendule tic-taque toujours. Elle indique une heure trois à présent, et le matin se fait toujours attendre.

**-000-**

Elle courait. C'était un rêve et la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais elle était bien trop puissante et bien trop _réelle _pour qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Alors elle courait sans s'arrêter, sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblantes s'agitaient comme des oiseaux fébriles contre ses cuisses, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'elle coure, encore et encore, jusqu'à en mourir s'il le fallait.

_C'était ça ou ils la rattraperaient. _

_ Ils ? _La pensée avait fusé au fond de son crâne avant qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et elle secoua la tête sans cesser sa course folle. _Je ne sais plus. _Un instant auparavant, elle posait sa tête sur l'oreiller et contemplait le plafond.

Une seconde plus tard, le temps pour elle de fermer les yeux, elle tentait d'échapper à des poursuivants dont elle ne savait rien.

Autour d'elle, le décor se précisait peu à peu, surgissant de l'obscurité avec paresse comme un souvenir à demi oublié. Des étagères l'entouraient, si hautes qu'elle n'en voyait plus le bout. Le toit de tôle lui paraissait tellement loin au dessus de sa tête... _Un hangar ?_ Sans cesser de galoper, elle leva les yeux pour mieux saisir quelques détails de l'endroit qu'elle voulait fuir à tout prix, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ces couloirs sinueux entre les rayonnages et cette odeur musquée qui lui rappelait le parfum à la fois rance et familier des vieux livres jaunis que l'on a trop souvent lu.

Et puis il y avait ces plumes blanches, partout autour d'elle, qui volaient avec une nonchalance exaspérante et venaient parfois se déposer sur ses cheveux et chatouiller d'une douce tige ses joues rougies par le froid et l'adrénaline.

- Peur, peur, peur, chantonna soudain une voix derrière elle. Toi qui ne brille jamais plus, sais-tu pourquoi je t'attends ? J'ai peur de tout ce qui n'est pas toi, des rires, des envies et du temps... _peur, peur, peur_ !

Hermione courut de plus belle, filant au milieu de la tempête de plumes sans savoir quand son supplice allait s'arrêter. _Je veux me réveiller ! _Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette étrange vision, et la voix lui avait semblé si proche... Son écho résonnait encore douloureusement dans ses oreilles, glas sinistre qui la fit gémir de terreur tandis que ses chaussures glissaient dangereusement sur les plumes blanches éparpillées au sol.

Derrière elle, de plus en plus proche, la voix grinçante chantonnait toujours.

_« Tout s'en va un jour_

_À la lueur de notre amour_

_Et si tu pars à ton tour_

_Comment te retrouver alors ? » _

_Il faut que je me réveille ! _Hermione trébucha contre ses propres pieds et chuta au sol dans une envolée de plumes et de larmes salées. Ses mains tremblantes la reçurent de tout son poids et claquèrent durement contre le ciment gelé. Elle sentit le sang couler entre ses doigts, et ses poings se serrèrent fébrilement contre son cœur tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait pour reprendre son souffle.

_« Je chasserai les cauchemars_

_Qui dansent encore au fond de tes yeux_

_J'avalerai la peur _

_Et pleurerai pour deux. »_

Elle se releva sans tenir compte des protestations de ses membres douloureux et reprit sa course en vitesse. _L'autre _se rapprochait, elle se sentait ; plus le temps passait, moins elle avait de chances de sortir de ce lieu lugubre. En un geste désespéré, elle donna un grand coup de coude dans une des étagères bancales qui s'offraient à sa vue. Les rayonnages cédèrent dans un grincement affreux ; Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir le haut du meuble pencher dangereusement dans sa direction avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour éviter de chuter sous l'assaut des cartons poussiéreux qui s'écroulaient au dessus d'elle. Elle galopa en direction du rai de lumière qu'elle distinguait par delà l'obscurité de la sinistre pièce, avec la rage amère d'une proie qui sent la fin approcher à grands pas.

Et toujours ce chant macabre qui résonnait entre deux de ses inspirations fébriles...

_« Mon amour s'envole sous mes yeux_

_Ses plumes saignent et pleurent, _

_feignent puis meurent _

_sous mes yeux. »_

Ses talons claquaient avec force sur le sol tandis qu'elle fuyait, et les rires de son poursuivant résonnaient toujours entre les murs de tôle. Elle tendit le bras en direction du rayon luisant ; l'ombre suppliante de ses doigts se profila sur le mur à sa droite. _Plus vite... encore un peu... je vais y arriver !_

Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Une main agrippa son bras en un geste si brusque qu'elle crut sentir son épaule se déboîter pendant une horrible seconde, et l'inconnu l'attira derrière une des immenses étagères avant de la plaquer contre son armature fragile. Elle se débattit pour échapper à son étreinte insupportable, mais un ordre la stoppa aussitôt :

- Arrête ! Ils vont nous entendre.

Elle se figea entre les doigts gourds. La respiration sifflante, elle tendit l'oreille pour distinguer le souffle de l'autre, qui la maintenait immobile d'un habile mouvement de la hanche.

- Malefoy ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir hocher la tête pour connaître la réponse à sa question. Le cœur palpitant, elle imagina sans peine le regard acier qui devait peser sur elle en cet instant et se recroquevilla contre l'étagère qui cisaillait son dos.

- Écoute, finit-il par reprendre lorsque sa respiration se fut quelque peu apaisée, je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais une chose est certaine ; on est en danger. Pour l'instant, ça me suffit. On se tire et on avise après.

Elle tenta de distinguer ses traits aristocratiques en plissant les yeux ; peine perdue. Elle apercevait tout juste l'éclat blanc de ses cheveux en bataille couvert de plumes, et le croissant de sa joue éclairé par le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la grande porte au bout de l'interminable rangée d'étagères devant eux.

- Mais c'est un rêve, murmura Hermione sans pouvoir empêcher ses mains blessées de trembler entre leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nous rêvons, n'est-ce pas ?

Une hésitation pointa dans l'air, et Hermione imagina sans peine la moue perplexe de Drago.

- Ça paraît tellement réel... je ne sais pas, répondit-il enfin. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre sagement là et de vérifier si ta supposition est bonne, Granger. Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes et ces types n'ont pas l'air de vouloir seulement nous serrer la pince. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Viens !

Il la tira par la manche pour l'obliger à la suivre ; elle obtempéra sans discuter et ils coururent ensemble en direction de la grande porte, seule échappatoire qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. L'un ou l'autre glissait de temps à autre sur une des milliers de plumes qui jonchaient le sol, mais leurs doigts entrelacés les empêchait de faire une mauvaise chute et ils couraient de plus belle sans jamais s'arrêter. Derrière eux, les ricanements résonnaient à leurs oreilles, et la voix reprit bientôt sa sinistre comptine. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais la porte semblait s'éloigner à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient...

_« Ferme les yeux et tu verras_

_Marche dans le noir_

_Montre à l'aveugle_

_Crie ta fierté. »_

- La ferme ! hurla Drago en détournant brièvement la tête vers le fond de la salle.

Les ricanements se turent aussitôt, et Hermione serra plus fort les doigts du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de céder à ses impulsions vengeresses. D'un commun accord, ils accélèrent pour atteindre la porte, et la dernière étagère qui les abritait encore disparut bientôt derrière eux tandis que Drago tendait la main devant lui pour saisir la poignée rouillée de leur seul espoir.

Elle pivota dans un grincement sourd et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur sans attendre que leurs prunelles éblouies s'habituent à la luminosité soudaine et coururent sur quelques mètres encore avant de prendre la peine de se poser pour observer les alentours.

- Par Merlin... souffla Hermione.

Des décombres fumantes et des cadavres, une odeur de brûlé et l'atmosphère sinistre qui plane dans les airs après tous les massacres ; voilà toute l'ampleur des alentours qu'elle observait. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que ténèbres et désolation. Des corps noircis étaient affalés ça-et-là, leurs orbites dénuées d'yeux levés en direction du ciel rosâtre comme une ultime prière à l'adresse d'un Dieu qui n'en n'avait eu que faire. Il y en avait des centaines, dissimulés parmi les carcasses fumantes des voitures Moldues et les squelettes macabres de ce qui avait représenté pour eux leurs foyers, ou bien allongés sur le sol à la vue de tous comme des mannequins lugubres exposés dans d'horribles vitrines. Par delà la route, il y en avait encore et encore, alignés sur le bitume souillé, assis sur les murets des maisons désolées en une position ridicule, couchés dans l'herbe jaunâtre de leurs anciens jardins. L'Horreur s'étendait sur des kilomètres entiers, jusqu'à la périphérie de la vision d'Hermione et bien plus encore.

_Jusqu'au bout du monde._

Et, au dessus du massacre, des milliers de plumes blanches voletaient ça-et-là le plus silencieusement du monde, petites parcelles de pureté parmi les décombres macabres du monde dévasté. Telles de la neige en plein été, elles juraient bien trop avec les corps brûlés et les squelettes de voitures qu'elles recouvraient peu à peu. Comme tout le reste, il y en avait partout ; collées au beau milieu du sang qui teintait le bitume, posées en linceul sur quelques cadavres, tapissant l'herbe jaunie des jardins détruits, saupoudrant les arbres morts.

Le spectacle était à la fois si magnifique et si atroce que l'esprit embrouillé d'Hermione ne sut même plus comment réagir à sa vue. Titubant d'avant en arrière, la jeune fille lâcha la main crispée de Drago et s'affala au sol, la vue brouillée par les larmes, les yeux exagérément écarquillés. Dans un haut le cœur piteux, elle se pencha en avant et vomit sans cesser de pleurer, un hurlement sourd bloqué au fond de la gorge.

- Malefoy... gémit-elle en s'essuyant fébrilement la bouche, les yeux rivés sur la main qu'elle venait de lâcher pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Malefoy... Malefoy, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je veux me réveiller... il faut que... _pitié ! _

La main qu'elle fixait se crispa en un poing blême, et il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas sans lui répondre. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour le regarder, elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses côtes malmenées. _Inspiration. Expiration. _Elle n'osait ni se retourner, ni s'enfuir. Alors elle se contenta d'attendre le verdict, figée dans une position inconfortable, les côtes douloureuses et l'écho de _son _souffle résonnant à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Et puis enfin, _l'autre_ chuchota contre son oreille :

- _Game over, _petite sorcière. _**AVADA KEDAVRA ! **_

Les paupières d'Hermione se fermèrent sur un dernier hurlement, et son corps sans vie s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

_Peur,_

_peur,_

_peur._

**-000-**

Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Figé au beau milieu du lit, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du plafond avant de se redresser avec brusquerie, repoussant ses couvertures avec une force telle qu'elles glissèrent au sol. La respiration sifflante, il essuya d'une main leste son front emperlé de sueur et tendit l'oreille pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose par delà le silence – quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se prouver que le cauchemar n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle était bien là avec lui, _vivante. _

Il n'eut pas à guetter bien longtemps le quelque chose en question avant qu'un terrible hurlement ne rompe le silence et qu'une douleur aiguë ne fuse de la paume de sa main droite jusqu'à son poignet engourdi.

- Granger, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents pour combattre le mal, les pieds déjà posés sur le parquet.

Le jeune homme courut plus qu'il ne marcha en direction de la chambre de la Gryffondor, les traits défaits et les cheveux emmêlés. Le hurlement ne s'arrêtait pas, jamais. Il résonnait sans relâche entre les murs de leurs appartements communs, pétrifiant de peur, enroué par les sanglots, supplique amère qui lui nouait l'estomac avec une féroce vivacité. _Arrête de crier, bon sang ! _pensa-t-il en se cognant l'orteil au pied d'une commode tant sa hâte d'atteindre la porte à l'opposé de la pièce était grande. _Arrête, arrête, arrête ! _Il accéléra encore, grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la sinistre entrée, se rua devant elle et l'ouvrit en coup de vent.

Deux yeux marrons écarquillés à l'excès et noyés de larmes intarissables l'accueillirent de l'autre côté, hagards et terrifiés à un tel point qu'il resta pétrifié sur le seuil sans plus savoir quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle était là, en face de lui, les bras à demi tendus en direction de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, les joues mouillées, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, un hurlement mort-né encore coincé au creux de sa gorge pâle. _Que faire ? _La question tournoya au fond de son crâne sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.Lentement, la douleur reflua au fond de sa paume jusqu'à disparaître totalement, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte. Trop aveuglé par la peur qu'il lisait toujours au fond des yeux noisette, il se contenta de souffler d'une voix rauque :

- Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Les bras toujours tendus devant elle, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sans cesser de le fixer tandis qu'un sanglot secouait ses épaules frêles.

- C'était quoi, ça ? chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle secoua la tête, encore et encore, les ongles douloureusement plantés dans ses paumes moites.

- C'était quoi, ça ? répéta-t-elle plus fort, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. C'était quoi, ça ?

Elle le hurla, le pleura, le murmura toujours sans que Drago n'osât faire un geste. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses cris se transformèrent en gémissements suppliants qu'il tendit la main devant lui pour happer d'un geste vif le poignet de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Peau contre peau. _

Drago se figea en même temps qu'elle et tous deux restèrent un moment immobiles l'un contre l'autre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache comment réagir. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _s'affola-t-il en sentant la bretelle de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione effleurer son bras nu. Quelque part au fond de lui, ses plus vieux principes se démenaient rageusement avec des pensées en guise de poings et des frissons en lieu d'insultes, mais le calme qu'il ressentit en la sentant plaquer ses paumes contre ses clavicules pour mieux se rapprocher de lui les en chassa bien vite. Il effleura sa joue de la sienne et soupira. _Juste une minute. Rien qu'une._ Une myriade de songeries fébriles battirent des ailes sous son crâne malmené tandis qu'elle pleurait contre son épaule. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais su de toute façon... et la tâche qu'ils m'ont confiées... non, plus tard. Elle pleure encore. _Le nez dans les cheveux d'Hermione, Drago resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ne plus sentir qu'elle entre ses bras, jusqu'à ne plus penser à rien, à tout sauf à cet inconnu masqué qui l'avait tuée en rêve.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il à Hermione.

Mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Les yeux rivés sur les trop nombreuses plumes qui voletaient sur le lit défait de la jeune fille derrière eux, Drago songea à tous ces mystères qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir avant que tout ne revienne à la normale.

**-000-**

Pattenrond patiente encore derrière la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse. L'air digne et parfaitement désintéressé, il regarde une plume voler sous son nez sans bouger. Devant lui – à quelques mètres seulement de l'étrange lit recouvert de plumes – deux ennemis s'enlacent, mais il n'y fait pas attention... seul compte pour l'instant le sinistre collier qui éclaire subtilement leurs deux nuques d'un éclat néfaste. Le chat le sait bien mieux que tout le monde ; même si le calme règne désormais dans la pièce où Hermione Granger soupire contre l'épaule de Drago Malefoy, le pire reste encore à venir.

Le félin à la fourrure orange lève lentement les yeux en direction de la pendule dorée.

Il est cinq heures cinquante-sept, et la journée qui s'annonce promet d'être longue.

**.-0-0-0-.**

** *Age quod agis : Cette citation latine signifie « fais ce que tu fais ». Je trouvais qu'elle convenait bien à Drago. Pour plus d'informations, aller voir ici : http: / www . Abc–lettres . Com/ proverbe-latin / age-quod-agis . html**

**(En enlevant les espaces !)**

**J'aimerais aussi revenir sur le titre du chapitre, parce qu'il est assez important. "Ouragans et Soleils" représentent respectivement les deux façons différentes qu'ont Pansy et Hermione de se représenter Drago. Pour Pansy, les choses sont disons... plus violentes, plus uniques, plus passionnées. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire le point de vue de Pansy, c'était grisant. Hermione est une fille bien plus douce, du moins à mon sens. C'est donc le côté "soleil" pour elle. Je pense que vous aurez aisément deviné pourquoi les termes ouragans et soleils sont au pluriel ; c'est parce que les deux filles comparent les yeux de Drago à eux. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et c'était dur pour moi ; le fait que ça se passe en une seule nuit vous-a-t-il plu ? Dites-moi tout. Un passage préféré ? Citation favorite ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


	12. Sous un autre angle

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS (mais nooon, je ne me répète pas du tout !) Je suis VRAIMENT DESOLEE, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, ça me rend vraiment honteuse mais je le ferais la prochaine fois – hum... en espérant que j'y pense, tête en l'air comme je suis. _**

** Un grand merci à Tipsy-Love, Bling (non je ne me suis pas inspirée du film Inception lol, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Mais effectivement tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que mon chapitre 11 y ressemblait ;-) ), Taku (c'est plus simple ! xD), Elianor, Ellia, P'tite jiji, SunShineWillBeHere, Manon, legitimedemence, NYOZ3KA, witchee, ChiiChoux, Arrion, Gaelle, Laurine, Djianara, MildredFeather (Allez lire sa fiction, elle en vaut la peine !). Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que deviendrait cette histoire. Vous m'encouragez un max ! 3**

Chapitre 12

Sous un autre angle

Le temps s'est arrêté depuis une bonne minute déjà. Oh, il y a bien son torse à lui qui se soulève et ses pleurs à elle qui font tressauter ses petites épaules frêles, c'est bien vrai... mais ces détails importent peu. L'air s'est figé, solidifié, stoppé, coupé dans son élan par la gravité de la scène. Il retient son souffle sans plus oser se manifester, parce que le moment s'y prête et parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de voir ce miracle se renouveler un jour. _Après tout, ils sont ennemis_. L'atmosphère qui règne dans la grande chambre où les deux enlacés s'enlacent est tranchante, à vif – à couper au couteau tant elle est vivante et palpable, comme un cœur qui bat.

_Boum, boum, boum. _

_ Un cœur... ? _Non, ce n'est pas ça. Le bruit s'accentue et résonne à travers les appartements ; il faut sortir de la chambre, dévaler les quatre marches, traverser le salon, transpercer la porte d'entrée d'un regard omniscient. Là, juste derrière le bois sombre, un poing impatient s'acharne encore et encore jusqu'à s'en faire souffrir les jointures. Le jeune homme à qui il appartient tambourine sans plus se soucier du bruit – ou plutôt si ; il cogne toujours plus fort pour être sûr de se faire entendre, l'air sérieux et parfaitement décidé. Ses grands yeux verts brillent dans la lumière matinale de ce froid matin d'octobre et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair luit sur son front emperlé de sueur.

Il est désespéré ; ses poings aussi, à en juger par la façon dont ils trébuchent sur la surface en bois.

_Boum ! _

_Boum !_

_Boum ! _

Encore et toujours, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus désespérément. Ce n'est plus le simple résultat de cette rencontre entre la chair fébrile et le bois indifférent ; c'est une supplique, au même titre que la lueur qui danse au fond des prunelles émeraudes.

_Boum, boum, boum !_

- Hermione ! Hermione, ouvre-moi, je t'en supplie ! finit-il par s'écrier, à bout de forces et de patience.

Dans la chambre, les inséparables se sont séparés, alertés par les coups contre la porte et les cris du garçon. L'air a reprit son souffle aux alentours et un vent frais soulève les cheveux de la fille tandis qu'elle s'empresse de sortir retrouver son ami, plus pour échapper aux regards du blond qu'elle étreignait que par envie réelle. Une longue inspiration et quelques frottements d'yeux plus tard, elle pose une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte et l'entrouvre à contrecœur.

- Harry ? chuchote-t-elle doucement en découvrant le visage pâle de son ami qui baisse le poing devant elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Poussant la porte d'un coup de pied bien ajusté, il se précipite en direction de la jeune fille et la prend dans ses bras. Hébétée, celle-ci se laisse faire, trop choquée pour réagir. Les joues encore trempées de larmes, elle fixe la porte ouverte d'un regard vague par dessus l'épaule de son ami tandis que les bras de ce dernier resserrent douloureusement leur étreinte autour de sa taille. Dans une pensée troublée, elle se rejoue un instant la scène qui vient à peine de se dérouler dans la chambre d'à côté, si ressemblante et pourtant si différente au fond. _Ironie du sort. _

- Harry ? murmure-t-elle encore alors qu'il soupire contre ses cheveux.

Il se détache enfin d'elle d'un geste lent et baisse les yeux sur le sol. La jeune fille le fixe en silence, incapable de comprendre le soulagement palpable du garçon et les ridules d'inquiétude qui barrent encore son front en plis amers.

En retrait, l'autre – le blond, le pâle, le Serpent, l'ennemi, l'incertain – les détaillent de ses yeux acier ; ses poings serrés jusqu'à l'excès blêmissent de seconde en seconde.

- J'ai rêvé... souffle enfin Harry.

Une question dans les yeux noisettes, puis une mâchoire qui tressaille et une douleur sourde au fond du ventre. Les souvenirs se déroulent, implacables et meurtriers. _Des étagères à n'en plus finir, une course poursuite dans la pénombre, une comptine sinistre, des cadavres et des plumes. _Réprimant un sanglot, elle cligne des paupières pour se reprendre et interroge son ami du regard.

- Quoi ? fait-elle, incapable de dire autre chose.

Harry s'avance vers elle et l'empoigne à nouveau par les épaules mais c'est l'autre qu'il regarde, qu'il jauge, qu'il défie du regard, qu'il déteste des yeux – cet autre qui reste figé au milieu du salon derrière eux, les cheveux en bataille, le torse nu et les yeux acier remplis de questions.

- J'ai rêvé que tu mourais, complète Harry Potter à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie interloquée.

Et c'est un autre cauchemar qui commence... ou bien juste la réalité qui les rattrapent.

**-000-**

Pansy Parkinson fut la première à le voir. Affalée dans un des nombreux fauteuils rembourrés qui peuplaient la salle commune des Serpentard, elle regardait le feu mourir d'un œil torve en attendant l'aube, trop énervée pour songer ne serait-ce qu'à rester allongée dans son lit. L'avant-bras posé sur l'accoudoir, elle battait l'air de sa main droite d'un geste nerveux en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de faire et aux événements à venir lorsqu'il était entré.

L'inconnu.

Ce fût Rogue qui s'avança en premier dans la pièce, de ce même pas silencieux que les élèves étaient nombreux à haïr. Pansy l'éternelle imperturbable se contenta, en revanche, de le fixer sans un mot tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui adressait un vague coup d'œil.

- Déjà debout, Miss Parkinson ? Marmonna-t-il, l'air mécontent.

- _Encore _debout serait le bon mot, répliqua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de rester polie.

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle pour faire signe à _l'autre _d'entrer. Aussitôt, Pansy se redressa sur son siège, curieuse, et riva sur le nouveau venu un regard perçant. Jusqu'à présent abrité dans l'ombre, le garçon s'affichait désormais à découvert, planté au milieu de la salle d'un air parfaitement décontracté comme si rien n'était plus normal que sa simple présence. Il dépassait le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal d'une bonne tête et ses grandes dreadlocks sombres ne l'aidaient pas à rester discret, bien au contraire ; maintenues en une grossière queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête, elles tombaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins et s'agitaient à chacun de ses gestes, petits serpents cinglants claquant avec force contre sa colonne vertébrale. Entre deux clignements de paupières hébétés, Pansy eut le temps de noter de-ci de-là d'autres détails qui lui permirent de mieux cerner l'étranger. Une peau mate, hâle naturel souligné sans doute par quelques rayons de soleil persistants ; et puis des sourcils épais, un nez droit, des lèvres étonnamment pulpeuses, des yeux bleu nuit, un sourire narquois parfaitement _exécrable _et l'insigne des Serpentard brillant sur son torse musclé.

Une menace ambulante, à n'en pas douter.

_Comme si j'en avais besoin d'une autre ! _songea Pansy à part elle, agacée par le sourire en coin de l'inconnu qui la fixait avec un intérêt soutenu. Elle le fusilla du regard : son sourire s'accentua. Elle soupira : il lui fit un clin d'œil. _Aucune fierté ! _pensa-t-elle rageusement. Elle faillit lui cracher ces mots au visage, mais Rogue se chargea de la rappeler à l'ordre. Le visage impénétrable, il se tourna vers elle et annonça de son habituelle voix grave :

- Nouvel élève. Il reste ici pour le restant de l'année. Puisque vous êtes ici, montrez-lui où se trouvent les dortoirs... (Il fronça les sourcils.) Et gardez-ça pour vous jusqu'à demain, vous n'étiez pas censée être au courant de sa venue.

L'homme se détourna sur ces mots sans laisser le temps à Pansy de répliquer. Sa cape battant en un claquement exaspérant contre ses jambes, il traversa la pièce à grands pas et sortit sans un regard de plus en direction de celui qu'il laissait entre les mains de la jeune fille. _Mauvais plan, _grinça-t-elle à part elle en adressant à _l'autre _un sourire joliment carnassier.

- Un « nouvel élève » ? siffla-t-elle à son adresse en secouant la tête. Laisse-moi rire. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard qu'un élève arrive en cours d'année. Rogue se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il pense que tout le monde va gober ça – les Serpentard, je veux dire. (Elle ricana.) Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle y croiront sans rechigner, bouche ouverte et air crétin en prime. Dans cette école, il n'y a guère que les Serdaigle qui soient encore récupérables.

- Charmante, se contenta de répondre _l'autre, _l'air étrangement sincère. Et intelligente.

- Et toi, c'est lèche-bottes ton nom ? s'esclaffa sinistrement Pansy sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde de ces compliments.

Sourire au lèvres – ne le quittait-il donc jamais, cet irritable petit croissant amusé ? – il alla s'asseoir à côté de Pansy et lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil.

- Non, mais tu peux m'appeler Grisha.

Pansy l'observa un instant en silence, un sourcil levé. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais malgré sa maîtrise parfaite de la langue*, son accent était nettement détectable. _Russe, et craignos par dessus le marché._

Les yeux bleu nuit ne la quittaient plus, mais la jeune fille décida de ne pas y penser et secoua de nouveau la tête, l'air plus sérieuse cette fois. Elle ne croyait pas un seul instant à cette histoire idiote de nouvel élève et la presque nervosité de Rogue lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence dans la salle commune confirmait ses soupçons avant même qu'elle n'ait eu vraiment le temps de fouiller plus avant. _Conclusion ? Aucune chance que je lui fasse confiance. _Tout en lui paraissait étudié à l'extrême, que ce soit sa décontraction affichée, ses dreads soigneusement attachées ou bien encore ce petit sourire qu'il affichait à tout va, aussi faux que le reste de sa personne.

Un claquement de langue et deux paupières fugitivement plissées plus tard, Pansy sauta sur ses pieds et s'écarta du canapé où il était encore assis pour mieux lui renvoyer son sourire crispé.

- « Tu peux m'appeler Grisha ? » le singea-t-elle en imitant son terrible accent Russe à couper au couteau. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'appellerai pas de toute façon.

Cela étant dit, elle adressa un geste d'au revoir à l'adresse de Monsieur Faux-Jeton et se détourna d'un geste nonchalant pour se diriger en direction du dortoir des filles.

- Eh ! la rappela-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tu n'étais pas censée me montrer où se trouvaient les dortoirs ?

Un ricanement sourd résonna dans le couloir où elle s'engageait.

- Tu trouveras bien un jour ! rétorqua la Serpentard avant de disparaître pour de bon de sa vue. 

Qu'on se le dise : ce n'était pas demain la veille que Pansy Parkinson prendrait sous son aile un idiot pareil.

**-000-**

_Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis. Réellement, je veux dire. Sans lui et sans elle pour m'accompagner. Sans être le dernier membre du Trio, vous savez ? Celui qui est roux et qui n'arrête jamais de se plaindre – c'est du moins toujours ce que ma mère me dit. Quand je suis seul, j'ai le sentiment d'être incomplet, et ce n'est pas le genre de joyeux cliché qui fait sourire __et qu'on trouve mignon, non. C'est écrasant, étouffant, ça rend mal à l'aise, ça gratte, ça tord, ça démange, ça pique et ça brûle. Quand ils ne sont pas avec moi, je me sens vide. Nu. Je n'ai plus aucune couverture, plus d'écran entre le monde et moi ; il y a juste cette trouille de ne pas être reconnu pour ce que je suis, et cette question qui me nargue... _Qui suis-je au fond ?

_ J'ai souvent l'impression d'être inutile, et le « souvent » est placé là bien gentiment. C'est un mot optimiste que je regarde en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas dû exister, que je n'aurais jamais dû l'écrire. En fait, j'ai _toujours _l'impression d'être inutile, voilà la vérité. Ah, elle est belle, la vérité ! Écrite noire sur blanc, elle me paraît plus dure encore. Mais entre Harry qui joue les ignorants frustrés et Hermione qu'on ne voit plus que pendant les cours, je ne sais plus vraiment de quel trio je suis censé faire partie. Un _**trio**_, vraiment ?Nous, à force de nous entredéchirer, on est trois « seuls » et plus du tout cette équipe soudée que tout le monde connaît. _

_ Ça change tout, et ça me fait peur. _

_(…)_

_ Cette nuit, Harry s'est réveillé en hurlant. Devrais-je dire « encore » pour notre spécialiste ès cauchemars ? Non. Ce cauchemar là était différent des autres, parce qu'il n'a pas hurlé pour rien. C'est son prénom à elle qui a résonné entre les murs de notre dortoir lorsqu'il s'est redressé dans son lit, si fort que plus de la moitié des Gryffondor étaient éveillés quand il a refermé la bouche. _« Hermione » ; _un cri rauque qui sonnait comme une fin. Un semblant de sanglot aussi, et trois litres de transpiration s'écoulant de son front Marqué._

_ Il avait la même expression lorsqu'il a rêvé de mon père._

_ J'ai tenté d'en savoir plus, bien sûr. Je l'ai inondé de questions, lui dont le tee-shirt était déjà trempé. Je l'ai secoué, supplié, menacé pour qu'il parle, qu'il me raconte ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, trop pressé de se lever de son lit pour prendre le temps de me répondre. « Il faut que j'aille vérifier ! » Voilà tout ce qu'il a lâché, entre deux toux rauques. Il s'est éloigné sans un mot de plus et a filé dans le couloir en me laissant seul avec mes questions, seul avec les autres Gryffondor, seuls _comme _les autres Gryffondor._

_ Comme si je ne méritais même pas une vraie réponse._

_ J'aurais pu le suivre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Ronald le suiveur n'a pas suivi Harry Potter. Quelle ironie... Je savais parfaitement où il allait de toute façon, et je savais aussi que je n'avais pas envie de me faire envoyer paître en lui posant des questions inutiles. J'étais trop fatigué pour me battre avec lui et tenter de lui rappeler que j'étais son meilleur ami. Mille et une fois m'ont suffi._

_ Alors, comme tous les gars dans le dortoir, je me suis recouché et j'ai tenté de dormir, sans résultat. Son prénom à _elle_ me semblait encore bien trop présent : entre les murs, dans ma __tête, sur le lit vide de Harry. Partout comme une menace. J'en avais la chair de poule, parce que ça me rappelait que je ne m'étais toujours pas réconciliée avec elle. _

_(…)_

_ Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, à ce journal qui sera le seul à m'entendre. Bonjour. J'ai raté les essais de Quidditch, ma famille est considérée comme traître à son sang ; nous sommes pauvres, plus nombreux que vous ne le devinerez jamais. (Si vous croisez un roux, méfiez-vous ; il porte peut-être le nom des Weasley.) Mon meilleur ami est un sorcier connu du monde entier, ma meilleure amie est la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et plus encore, __sans doute. Et moi... moi, je suis incapable de terminer un devoir de métamorphose sans elle, j'ai la phobie des araignées, je suis nul en Sortilèges et personne à part Harry ne s'est encore __rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'Hermione. J'en rajoute ou bien je m'arrête là, histoire de ne pas rendre le tableau trop sinistre ?_

_ Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et je suis un imbécile. _

_ Ou bien c'est juste comme ça que l'on me voie, et le « on » en question ne paraît jamais s'apercevoir de l'importance du « ou bien ». _

**-000-**

Harry Potter enserrait le poignet de sa meilleure amie entre ses doigts fébriles. Protecteur, il la guidait à travers la foule des élèves qui allaient et venaient sous le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle et se frayait un chemin parmi eux en direction de la table des Gryffondor, où de nombreux rouges et or s'étaient installés pour profiter d'un petit-déjeuner tardif.

Le souffle court et la démarche maladroite, Harry jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction d'Hermione qui se laissait diriger sans un regard, l'air étrangement vide et les joues encore pâles suite à leur dernière conversation dans le calme des appartements des Préfets en Chef. Le cœur serré, le jeune homme se rappela leur étreinte sous le regard sombre d'un Malefoy aux cheveux ébouriffés et l'air hagard d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rêvé de sa mort prochaine.

Un cauchemar affreux dont il se rappelait à la perfection.

D'amères réminiscences vinrent se faufiler sous ses paupières mais il les en chassa d'un clignement hâtif et resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour du poignet fin d'Hermione. _Je ne veux pas y repenser._ Risquant un énième regard vers son amie, il eut la surprise de voir que son regard s'était affermi ; par delà l'épaule de Harry, elle fixait sans ciller la table des Gryffondor et fronçait les sourcils d'un air sombre. Étonné par son attitude, le Survivant porta à son tour son attention derrière lui et comprit la raison de l'expression troublée de son amie.

Ron était là, et il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de les voir. _Loin de là._ Juste blasé, et peut-être un peu en colère aussi... ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

- Mince, chuchota Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione. Il n'a pas l'air...

Le regard suppliant que lui lança sa meilleure amie coupa court à sa sinistre constatation, et Harry referma la bouche en un claquement distinct tandis qu'Hermione agrippait sa manche d'un poing fébrile. Sans se soucier du regard insistant que Ron rivait toujours sur eux et des yeux curieux de quelques Gryffondor attablés alentour, elle chuchota en hâte :

- Tu as promis, Harry. Ne lui dis rien de tout ça, d'accord ? Ça l'inquiéterait, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait peur.

Harry la fixa, un soupir rentré titillant ses lèvres. Il se rappelait à la perfection des paroles qu'il avait dites et plus exactement encore ce qu'il avait promis, mais les choses lui semblaient différentes lorsque Hermione pleurait encore. Elle semblait si petite sur le canapé où elle était assise, là-bas, dans le salon où Malefoy les écoutait parler du coin sombre de la pièce où il restait figé... Elle semblait si fatiguée et si maigre qu'il n'avait pu lui résister.

_« Promets-moi que tu ne parleras pas à Ron de ce cauchemar que tu as fait. C'est important, Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi, d'accord ? Il en a déjà bien assez comme ça. Comme nous tous. »_

Dès qu'il lui avait parlé plus en détail du cauchemar qu'il avait fait à son propos, Harry avait su ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Il voyait déjà danser la question au fond de son regard humide tandis qu'il lui contait la fin de l'affreux songe. Hermione avait préféré faire passer le bien-être de Ron avant cette règle implicite de leur longue amitié qui les incitait à tout se raconter.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry et Hermione avaient un secret dont Ron ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, et ce simple fait les troublait tous les deux.

- Bon, ok. Tu es prête ? glissa Harry à l'intention d'Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils s'avancèrent lentement sous le regard bleu de leur ami.

- Salut, Ron, marmottèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble avant de s'installer à côté de lui pour petit-déjeuner.

Il hocha la tête d'un geste bref sans cesser de fixer Harry. Incapable de soutenir son regard, le Survivant tendit la main en direction d'un plat de bacon et se servit généreusement, l'estomac pourtant trop noué pour en manger ne serait-ce qu'un simple morceau.

L'irrémédiable « d'accord » qui avait scellé sa promesse avec Hermione lui enserrait encore bien trop la gorge.

- Alors ? grogna Ron en paraissant enfin s'apercevoir que ni Harry ni Hermione ne voulaient reprendre la parole.

- Alors quoi ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix bien trop innocente pour être honnête.

Le roux dégingandé écarquilla des yeux d'un air incrédule et se renversa en arrière pour mieux le fixer tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

- _« Alors quoi ? »_ ! le singea-t-il. C'est tout ? Tu t'es réveillé en hurlant le nom d'Hermione, tu as disparu dans la minute qui a suivi, tu es resté introuvable pendant deux heures et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est « alors quoi ? » Ne pousse pas. Tu as vu sa tête ? poursuivit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction d'Hermione qui afficha aussitôt une mine vexée. Elle est aussi blanche que son assiette, alors n'essaye pas de me faire avaler qu'il ne s'est rien passé parce que je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable de jouer les meilleur amis idiots après ça.

Étrangement soulagé de voir Ron se mettre en colère au lieu de tout garder pour lui comme il en avait l'habitude, Harry le laissa parler sans intervenir et garda le silence pour mieux crever l'abcès. Depuis sa dispute avec Hermione, Ronald était exécrable et Harry se doutait bien que leur amie n'en n'était pas la seule cause. Ce monologue exaspéré le lui prouvait bien aujourd'hui ; il était aussi coupable qu'elle et ce pour mille et une raisons.

Une fois bien sûr qu'il avait terminé sa tirade, Harry soupira.

_Finis, les secrets... La plupart du moins. _

- J'ai rêvé qu'Hermione allait mourir et ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix calme sans tenir compte du cri horrifié de cette dernière, qui s'agita sur sa chaise en le fusillant du regard.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent plus encore et sa fourchette retomba sur la table dans un bruit de ferraille tandis qu'il se figeait sur son banc.

- Quoi ? fit-il simplement, l'air effrayé.

- Harry ! siffla Hermione en serrant les poings.

Un énième soupir et un haussement d'épaules plus tard, Harry reprenait d'une voix grave à l'intention de Ron :

- Hermione voulait te le cacher parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction, mais je ne voulais pas te mentir.

- Mais... comment... Comment tu as... balbutia Ron en fixant tour à tour ses deux amis, une expression hagarde au visage.

- C'est pour ça que je suis allé la rejoindre, continua Harry. Je voulais vérifier... Il fallait qu'elle soit là.

Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là.

Hermione secoua la tête. Évitant consciencieusement le regard de Harry, elle repoussa son assiette toujours vide et se leva du banc.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je dois y aller, j'ai des devoirs en retard. Raconte-lui tout pour moi, Harry. On se verra en cours tout à l'heure.

Ron voulut la retenir d'un appel offensé, mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un regard et tous deux regardèrent Hermione tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux d'un pas lent, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, la tête baissée et les épaules lourdes. Le cœur serré, Harry fixait son dos frêle sans pouvoir empêcher un mauvais pressentiment de nouer sa gorge.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, enfin ? marmonna Ron en fusillant son assiette du regard. Je ne comprends plus rien... tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, Harry.

_Un autre angle... _Dumbledore le lui avait bien dit. Qu'importaient les sacrifices qu'il ferait ; Harry avait acquis la conviction qu'il devait faire confiance à son amie. Dans un soupir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'assiette vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle avant de redresser la tête pour affronter le regard inquiet du grand roux affalé sur le banc des Gryffondor. _Non, _pensa-t-il vaguement en esquissant un sourire crispé. _Je ne lui dirais pas tout. _Il ne parlerait pas de l'air inquiet de Malefoy lors de sa dernière intrusion au quartier des préfets en chef le matin même ; il ne dirait rien des larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues d'Hermione quand elle avait ouvert la porte ; il ne dirait rien des plumes entremêlées à sa chevelure brune et du collier nouvellement attaché entre ses clavicules fines, d'un _vert Serpentard_ parfaitement suspect.

Il la protègerait.

- Remplis ton assiette, ordonna Harry à Ron. Il y en a pour un moment, tu as le temps de manger.

Ron hocha la tête et tendit la main en direction d'un plat de bacon qui patientait devant lui. Harry remarqua le vague coup d'œil qu'il jeta à l'assiette vide d'Hermione et se demanda si lui aussi avait l'impression d'être l'exact reflet de ce maudit plat ; vide, délaissé et complètement inutile.

**-000-**

Drago Malefoy fixait son assiette vide d'un œil blasé sans plus se soucier du bras possessif que Pansy avait passé sous le sien. L'estomac noué, il tentait en vain de ne penser à rien, mais sa cause était perdue avant même qu'il ne commence vraiment à la défendre et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Néanmoins, ce ne fut qu'en croisant le regard fatigué d'Hermione Granger qui se levait de table à quelques mètres de lui qu'il s'autorisa à baisser les bras pour de bon. _Laisse tomber, _s'ordonna-t-il à lui même en la regardant s'enfuir à grands pas de la Grande Salle. Elle était trop pâle pour qu'il oublie, et le souvenir des doigts froids sur ses clavicules lui semblait imprimé au fer rouge sur sa peau. Et puis il y avait cette question, qui tournoyait dans sa tête sans discontinuer depuis quelques heures déjà...

_Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? _

- Dray ?

Pansy lui secoua le bras en fronçant les sourcils. Grommelant une incompréhensible réponse, Drago se dégagea d'un geste sec et tendit le bras pour attraper une pomme dans la coupe de fruits posée devant lui dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance. Peine perdue, évidemment... ses doigts tremblaient toujours, et les souvenirs affluaient sous son crâne comme mille abeilles bourdonnantes à la recherche de pollen.

- Dray ? répéta Pansy en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un doigt interrogateur. Tu ne manges rien, ce matin ?

Drago brandit la pomme intacte qu'il venait de prendre sous le nez plissé d'une Parkinson vaguement exaspérée. Alentour, la plupart des vert et argent attablés à leurs côtés interrompirent leur conversation pour les observer et commencer à prendre discrètement les paris. Une dispute entre le « Couple » représentait toujours pour eux un spectacle inoubliable, grâce à l'entêtement presque irrespectueux de Pansy et à la répartie incroyable de Drago. Mais si le plaisir de les voir s'affronter était toujours présent malgré la régularité de leurs confrontations, tous en connaissaient le résultat.

En effet, le pari n'était là que pour la forme ; c'était inévitablement à Drago Malefoy que l'on remettait le trophée au final.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! soupira Pansy sans paraître s'apercevoir du soudain silence de leur tablée. Tu n'aimes pas les fruits de toute façon, et je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu ne manges rien.

Plissant les yeux, Drago se redressa sur le banc pour mieux affronter la Serpentard du regard.

- Si je ne mange rien, ça me regarde, siffla-t-il d'une voix sèche en éloignant enfin la pomme de la jeune fille. Et si j'ai envie d'aimer les fruits ce matin, idem, c'est mon problème pas le tien. Je ne suis pas ta propriété privée, Parkinson. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes et oublie-moi, d'accord ?

Ignorant l'ordre avec l'efficacité parfaite d'une fille amoureuse, Pansy secoua la tête sans cesser de fixer la pomme que le Serpentard tenait toujours. À ses côtés, Millicent lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour tenter de lui faire abandonner la partie, mais Pansy n'était pas fille à obéir sagement sans discuter – Dray ou pas Dray. De ce fait, elle rendit à Bulstrode le coup de coude sans même la regarder et se défendit d'une voix forte :

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !

L'air décidé, Drago serra la pomme plus fort entre ses doigts fins et en croqua un bon morceau d'un coup de dents rageur, évitant consciencieusement de tout recracher dans l'assiette creuse qui patientait devant lui. Il aurait détesté devoir donner raison à Pansy, mais les faits étaient là...

Il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ les fruits, et l'acidité agressive du morceau de pomme sur sa langue lui arracha une grimace dépitée.

- Dans ce cas, ne le fais plus, grogna-t-il en avalant sa bouchée sans la mâcher. _C'est tout. _

- Dray... gémit Pansy.

- _Parkinson..._ répliqua Drago sur le même ton en balançant la pomme sur la table, incapable de donner le change plus longtemps. Tu sais, ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est facile de ne s'inquiéter pour personne, il te suffit d'apprendre à être égoïste et le tour est joué !

La pomme roula sans discontinuer jusqu'au bord opposé de la longue table et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd après avoir heurté deux coudes joueurs et un verre rempli de jus de citrouille. Drago ne s'aperçut même pas de la chute de son petit-déjeuner, trop occupé à fixer Pansy du regard. Au sourire sarcastique qui s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille suite à sa réplique faussement enjouée, il sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se maudissant d'une pensée mordante. À la table des Serpentard, l'atmosphère avait changé ; à présent, les regards se faisaient fuyants et les expressions maussades.

Parkinson venait de prendre le dessus.

- Tu sais quoi, Dray ? lança-t-elle. Ne pas pouvoir manger est un effet de cette inquiétude que tu me reproches... oh, et attends ! J'ai mieux encore ; ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder sa main droite parce qu'une cicatrice hideuse te fait penser à _quelqu'un, _ça aussi c'est un critère de choix, et assez bizarre si tu veux mon avis.

_L'idiote ! _

Un crissement et un grondement rageur plus tard, Drago s'était levé et agrippait la chemise de Pansy Parkinson d'un poing agressif, l'autre déjà plongé dans la poche de son uniforme à la recherche de sa baguette. Par delà la table des Serpentard, plus de la moitié de la Salle avait à présent les yeux rivés sur eux, mais Malefoy n'en n'avait cure ; trop occupé à menacer de sa baguette la Serpentard aux yeux écarquillés, il n'entendit même pas les chuchotements précipités des élèves alentour.

Plus question de pari cette fois-ci ; un Drago Malefoy furieux valait bien tous les discours du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Parkinson ? siffla-t-il en secouant sa chemise froissée par le col pour mieux la faire réagir. Ose le dire, ose !

Derrière eux, des couinements presque indistincts et un bruit de course indiquèrent aux plus attentifs que le professeur Flitwick arrivait dans l'espoir de séparer les deux opposants ; le temps que le petit sorcier essoufflé parvienne à leur hauteur, Parkinson avait reprit ses esprits. Sans plus se soucier de la baguette menaçante que Drago pointait sur sa gorge et du regard des autres qui pesaient sur eux dans le silence soudain de la Grande Salle, elle plissa les yeux et rétorqua d'une voix ferme :

- J'insinue que tu n'es pas si égoïste que tu veux le faire croire, Malefoy !

Le simple fait d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche boudeuse de son éternelle fan calma le jeune homme ; relâchant la chemise de Pansy d'un geste vif, il abaissa sa baguette et la fixa sans un mot.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Ahana le petit professeur essoufflé en jouant des coudes pour éviter de se faire écraser par les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés au beau milieu du chemin pour assister à la scène.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, grogna celui-ci à Parkinson en ignorant royalement Flitwick qui trépignait derrière lui, baguette en l'air et joues rouges en prime.

- Et toi, ne fais pas semblant d'être ce que tu n'es plus, rétorqua Pansy d'une voix calme en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Drago lui lança un dernier regard haineux avant de se détourner pour remonter l'allée à grands pas furieux en direction de la sortie, bousculant les quelques inconscients qui osaient encore lambiner sur son passage à grands renforts de grognements rageurs sans se soucier de Flitwitck qui lui emboîtait le pas tant bien que mal.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour les mauvaises personnes, Dray ! lui lança soudainement Pansy, qui le suivait du regard en lissant le haut de son uniforme d'une main vive.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Drago avala les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'une démarche leste et en franchit le seuil sans se retourner.

Derrière lui, à quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme aux yeux verts marmonnait un machinal _« sous un autre angle... » _en triturant pensivement sa fourchette, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle où Drago Malefoy venait de disparaître.


End file.
